


Here In The Real World

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badly Behaved Press, Developing Romance, M/M, Soulmate AU, Wedding, drunk Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 52,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuuri's riding high on a successful season with his new coach, and looking to repeat and prove to everyone - especially himself - that it wasn't a fluke.  Viktor's returning from an injury and ready to show the world that he's back.  On the ice, life goes on much as it always has: do the best you can, and then figure out how to do better.Off the ice, things are starting to change.Sequel toDream Connection,Reality Check, andDreaming With Our Eyes Open.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer begins with vacation! First stop Thailand to play with their friends, second stop Hasetsu where they brainstorm program themes. Viktor is ridiculous.

Taking Yuuri to the beach was one of the best ideas Viktor had ever had. The two of them had a great time splashing in the waves and looking for shells. Taking Yuuri to the beach to hang out with Phichit was an even better idea, because Phichit knew how to have fun. Inviting Chris to come to the beach with him, Yuuri, and Phichit was the absolute best thing ever. Chris was smart enough to remind Viktor that he was Russian and hadn’t seen the sun since August and therefore probably needed to be very diligent about his sunblock, unlike Yuuri and Phichit who were naturally darker. Chris also brought Paul with him, which helped stave off any media scrutiny of Chris joining them on vacation.

While everyone was there, they celebrated Phichit’s upcoming birthday with cake. “Last year in novices, Phichit! You’re going to dominate, right?” Yuuri said.

“I hope so!" Phichit swallowed the bite of cake he'd taken so more crumbs wouldn't fly out. "There’s some good skaters to compete against though. There’s this one guy who I can’t seem to pull away from. He’s annoying. Really good at math, but no social skills at all.”

“So pretty much your complete opposite?” Chris teased.

“Pretty much!” Phichit seemed pretty happy about Chris’s teasing. “Anyway, I should be in good shape going into next year. Yuuri can warn me who to look out for who's staying in juniors even though he probably won't.”

 

After a week, the boys split up. Chris and Paul headed for America, Phichit went home with his family, and Viktor and Yuuri left for Hasetsu. Mari met them at the airport. “Have fun on your romantic beach getaway?”

Viktor rolled his eyes. “Chris and Paul were the only ones enjoying any romance.”

“Yeah, I know." Mari showed them the headlines on her phone. "Media had a bit of fun with it. Your guys got on it quickly. Hamsters too. Phichit leaked some photos of Yuuri throwing sand at Chris and Paul when they started kissing.”

Yuuri smirked. “Good for Phichit. That’s why I threw the sand.”

“Can’t prove a negative, but Phichit leaked some other photos and the implication was pretty clear that if there were any juicy pictures to leak, they’d be leaked too. Kid’s smart.”

“He’s scary,” Viktor corrected.

Their time in Hasetsu began with helping Minako move back home. Viktor and Yuuri got out on the ice at the Ice Castle, where Viktor started doing some double and triple jumps. Quads he was still waiting on, just a bit longer, but his ankle held up to the stress. “Shame I had to hurt myself during ninja season.”

“I know." Yuuri skated to the side of the rink for water. "Any thoughts on a theme for this year? You might be able to use your ninja skate as your exhibition.”

“No, that’s boring. I’ll make a new exhibition like I always do." Viktor came over to get some water as well. "I was thinking of doing something with fairy tales. Guess why."

Yuuri shook his head. "I'm scared to know."

Viktor grinned. "Dragon free skate!”

Yuuri stared at Viktor with a mixture of awe, amusement, and exasperation. “That’s going to be fun to choreograph. Ina Bauer while you breathe fire?”

“Oh, that sounds like a good idea! I’ve got a few pieces I need to put together. I even have music for it! And then short program… I haven’t decided yet whether I want to rescue a princess or be a fairy. The rescue will be easier to get by Yakov, but you know what’s going to happen in the media.”

Yuuri knew, all right. He was a little surprised that Viktor wouldn't skate something just because of that. “I’m the princess.”

“Exactly. I don’t care about the things they’ve said about me, but I’m not going to set you up for it.”

“I don’t mind. I’d rather them call me a princess than have them say you’re rescuing your own version of Chihoko.” Yuuri thought for a moment while Viktor got the snorting under control. “You could do something like… be the witch that curses everything. Then you could rescue the princess for your exhibition, and it’s kind of meta too. Because if you don’t make it to the exhibition, then the princess remains unrescued and the dragon and the witch win. You have to save the princess with your skating.”

Viktor squealed and his heart-shaped grin lit up the ice. “Perfect!” He skated over and hugged Yuuri. “What about you? Any ideas for yourself?”

“Um… no. Not yet." Yuuri should have been using his time since Junior Worlds to come up with something, but he hadn't. "I was thinking of finding my music first and then bullshitting a theme once I had that. I was actually thinking of The Magic Flute, but if you’re doing fairy tales…”

“We’re not competing against each other! If you did that and Peter and the Wolf, it would be very different from mine.”

True. Yuuri would be skating well-known fairy tales, while Viktor would be creating his own. There was one huge problem he could see. “Do you think Yakov would approve?”

Viktor shrugged. “Only one way to find out! I don’t see why not, though. It’s not like we’re asking to skate the same programs.”

Yuuri burst into giggles, imagining it. “That would be a disaster. Either I’d hold you back, or I wouldn’t be able to do it.”

“Well, the same programs with different technical elements," Viktor conceded. He put a finger to his lips. "That actually sounds like fun for an exhibition skate…”

“Maybe. Something to think about. Something for the press to talk about, too.”

“Are you going to choreograph your own programs this year, or ask Lilia or Minako to do it?”

“I’ll probably ask Lilia. I wouldn’t know where to begin to choreograph a program.”

“I’ll teach you! We can choreograph my exhibition together, which makes it just as much yours if you decide you want to skate it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice begins, and then is suspended because of a wedding.

There was only a little eyerolling when Yakov learned what Yuuri and Viktor were planning, but he gave it his approval. Viktor had already half-choreographed his dragon program, and Lilia readily agreed to choreograph Yuuri’s programs. In the meantime, Yuuri worked hard to polish his technical elements. Misha had talked to Yakov about teaching Yuuri a quad, and Yakov had agreed on the condition that Yuuri could show he was landing his triples consistently.

When he wasn’t working on choreography, Viktor was starting to work on mastering a quad flip. He wanted to be the first to land a ratified quad flip in competition. “Championships change every year, records fall, but no one can ever take being the first to do something away from you.” Mila agreed heartily and spent a good deal of time working with Viktor to improve her jumps, the next step in her goal to be the first woman to land a quad. Yuri wanted to work to develop his jumps, too, but Yakov had him work on spins and step sequences with Yuuri a fair bit, and work with Georgi to develop artistic interpretation.

 

In May, practice was canceled for a few days so that everyone who wanted could go to Misha’s wedding. Yuuri questioned why they needed a few days. Viktor’s response of “trust me” was not exactly reassuring.

Step one: They went with Misha to retrieve the bride. Yuuri had thought he’d developed some competence in Russian, but he was sure he was misunderstanding when Emiliya’s parents started demanding payment. Misha didn’t seem too shocked, as he paid the price demanded with little complaint. A bride was led out by one of Emiliya’s cousins, but it wasn’t her. It was her brother in a wedding dress. Misha protested loudly, and Emiliya’s parents made him pay another ransom. This time, it was actually Emiliya who was led out, and Misha took her hand to lead her to the procession of cars.

The next step was going to the church. This part was somber and dignified, containing things more like Yuuri was expecting from a marriage ceremony – although the crowns were a little odd. Afterwards, Viktor took Yuuri home. “Okay, I still don’t see why we needed a few days.”

Viktor patted his shoulder. “Have patience! This is just a break for us. The government ceremony is boring, and then Misha and Emiliya will go on a tour of the city and take a bunch of just married selfies. Then comes the good part!” Once again, Yuuri was not reassured by Viktor’s carefree grin.

The “good part” turned out to be a giant party. Emiliya’s father started things off with a toast to the couple. Her brother took a sip of champagne and started shouting about how bitter it was, joined by others, Viktor included. Yuuri took a sip of champagne. It didn’t seem bitter to him. The shouting eventually stopped when Misha and Emiliya stood up and started kissing for what seemed like forever to Yuuri. This happened a bunch more over the next few hours, with the shouting and kissing happening every time someone new made a toast. By the end of the night, many of the guests and the entire wedding party were drunk.

Lilia, who was drunk but not as excessively so as some of the others, came to find Yuuri. “You might want to get Viktor home before he can’t get there on his own. He’s not used to drinking this much and may need some taking care of.” Lilia looked over at Viktor, who was dancing wildly with Emiliya’s sister. “Do you want me to come with you? Just in case? Viktor is very drunk if he’s that uncoordinated.”

Yuuri watched Viktor for a minute. “No, I… I think it’ll be okay. He’s drunk, but he’ll cooperate with me.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about." Lilia checked Yuuri's condition. "You stopped after that first glass, right?”

“Yes… Vitya didn't want me to drink more, since I'm underage, and I had no problem going along with that. A public event like this is no time to learn what I become when I get drunk.”

“Good.” Lilia looked over at Viktor again. “Do you know what to do for him?”

Yuuri nodded. “My father doesn’t drink often, but when he does, he gets crazy and worse than Viktor. Mom usually takes care of him, but she taught me and Mari both how to help him just in case.”

“And you’re sure you can handle him?”

Yuuri chuckled softly. “From what I’ve seen, Vitya’s not really that different when he’s drunk. A little louder, a lot less coordinated, but he doesn’t seem to be belligerent or any more unpredictable than normal. Besides, I’m his soulmate, and you know how he is about that.”

“That’s…” Lilia cut herself off with pursed lips. “If you trust Viktor, I’ll trust you, but be careful.”

 

Yuuri went to go retrieve Viktor, who only put up a little fuss about leaving. It would normally be a fifteen minute walk from the restaurant to Lilia’s place, but with the way Viktor was stumbling, it took them closer to half an hour. Once there, the first stop was the bathroom, because Viktor’s stomach had decided to rebel against the amount of alcohol in it. Yuuri sat with him and held his hair until it looked like Viktor was done. Then he took Viktor to the kitchen and gave him a tall glass of water, which Viktor drank without complaint or argument.

Yuuri debated for a moment before taking Viktor to his room and tucking him into his bed. Viktor caught Yuuri’s hand as Yuuri left to get Viktor some more water and painkillers for the morning. “You’re so good to me, Yuuri. Thank you for taking care of me tonight. I have the best soulmate anyone could ever ask for.”

“Thank you…?” Yuuri petted Viktor’s head and made a mental note that Viktor was a sappy drunk. “Go to sleep, Viten’ka.”

“You… you called me Viten’ka…” Wherever Viktor was going with that, it was lost as he started incoherent muttering. Yuuri shook his head and left to get supplies. By the time he got back, Viktor was asleep, so Yuuri very carefully set the water and pills on the nightstand before getting himself ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a low-key, minimum drama and fuss Russian wedding. CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT VIKTOR WOULD DO WITH A RUSSIAN WEDDING.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after and time skip to Assignment Day.

Unsurprisingly, Yuuri woke up first in the morning. He checked to see who else had ended up there before cooking breakfast. To his surprise, it was just him and Viktor. He’d fully expected Lilia would be there, and half expected Yakov and maybe even Georgi since Georgi’s place was farther away. Viktor finally stumbled into the kitchen an hour later, unusually quietly. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked Viktor over critically. He was very tense, and he was shielding his eyes from the light, but he didn’t look like he was suffering too badly. “How’s your head?”

“It’s… attached, still. Which may or may not be a good thing.” Yuuri chuckled quietly as he guided Viktor to the table and set a plate of fruit and blini in front of him. Viktor stared at it for a moment, and then back up at Yuuri. “I don’t… most of last night is gone.”

Yuuri sat next to him and patted his shoulder. “From how drunk you were? That’s not a surprise. At least you don’t turn into an idiot like my dad does, you’re still just you.”

Viktor picked up his fork and started pushing the fruit around his plate. “Yuuri, why was I in your bed this morning?”

“Because I put you there last night?” Viktor dropped the fork, wincing at the clatter. Yuuri tilted his head, looking at Viktor in confusion. “I thought about taking you to the guest room, but I wanted to be close so I’d hear if you started throwing up again in your sleep. It’s happened to Dad a couple times.”

“Where did you sleep?”

“In your nest? I figured with the hangover you probably had coming, you needed the bed more than I did.” Viktor closed his eyes and all the tension drained from his body. He started attacking breakfast as he opened his eyes. “So I get why we needed two days, with all the drinking, but…”

“Oh, we’re going back for more today!” Viktor flinched a little as he realized how loud he’d spoken, but Yuuri was relieved he was back to normal. “I think we’re supposed to be there at eleven.”

“More… today?” Yuuri shook his head. “Russians are weird. What’s left to do?”

“It’s pretty much the same as yesterday, drink, dance, and make merry! Misha’s got training so he’s keeping this very short and sensible, today’s the last day, and then tomorrow for recovery, and then we’re back on the ice." Viktor laughed at Yuuri's face. "Yes, short. My cousin Vanya’s wedding lasted a full week!”

“A week.” Yuuri’s mind was blown. “Russians are _weird_."

 

After the wedding, Misha was gone for a few weeks. He got back just in time for Yakov to announce the assignments. “Yuuri, you’re up first. Mexico Cup, I don’t recognize any of the skaters’ names and none of the coaches are jumping out at me. Then you’re off for a month before the John Curry Memorial in England. It’s the last event, you’ll know exactly what you have to do to make the Finals. You’ll be competing against one of Sabrina Piscitelli’s students… she doesn’t usually coach male skaters, but it seems she’s made an exception. Her girls are usually very strong competitors, so I would expect the same from him.”

“Okay.” Yuuri didn't want to get complacent. Last year, at this point, coaches weren't necessarily taking him seriously. That was the problem with juniors.

“Vitya, you’ve got Skate America. I don’t see any of the other major contenders there, but your friends Christophe and Paul will be.”

Viktor clapped. “Excellent! Yuuri, you should come with us!”

Yakov glared at Viktor until he settled down. “Then you’ve got Cup of China. You’ll be done early. Low competition, again, most noteworthy person there is Kamil Macek.”

“Showdown of the two people coming back from major injuries, then. I’m glad he’s made it back.”

“Misha, Skate Canada. Georgi, you too. It’s going to be stacked, Aaron Delmote and Kaleb Hagel will both be there, so you’ll need to do well. Then you’ve got the Cup of Russia. Another chance to skate against Cao Bin, and Aaron’s there too.”

Misha laughed. “Of course. Viktor, want to trade? No one will notice, right?”

“And Georgi, your second event is the Eric Bompard. Also against Bin, and Kaleb again. Plus Christophe and Paul.”

Georgi nodded. "Another competitive one."

“None of us got Japan? Boo.” Viktor folded his arms and pouted. “At least there’s a couple rounds of Nationals.”

"Speaking of." Yakov flipped papers. “Yuuri, I’ll be able to get to Junior Nationals for you this time, Misha can handle himself if I leave the Cup of Russia early. I won’t be able to be there for senior Nationals, and neither will Viktor. Japan’s overlaps with Russia’s.”

“That’s normal. I’ve already talked to Minako. She'd be going anyway, for Yuuko.”

"Good." Yakov checked his notes again. “Viktor, I’m also probably going to miss the Cup of China. Skate Celje’s the same weekend, and I don’t want to miss Mila’s first major competition.”

“Fair enough!” Viktor hugged Mila. “I’m letting you take the coach. You’d better do well!”

Mila giggled. “I will! I’ll win!”

Yuri kicked at his chair. “What are you gonna do with me when everyone’s gone?”

Yakov looked over the schedule. “Most of the time, there will be someone here. The only time it should be a problem is during Nationals, and possibly the Grand Prix Finals if everyone else makes it. During Nationals, we’ll probably send you to Moscow. Grand Prix Finals…”

Mila bounced and raised her hand. “If he can’t go to Moscow, he can stay with my aunt and me!”

“Talk to your aunt first. Remember that where Yuri goes, so does Potya. We’ll figure something out, Yuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Lilia never made it home: [here's the explanation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10996194).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Shenanigans.

When not on the ice or in the studio practicing his ballet, Yuuri spent the summer getting as much schoolwork done as possible before competitions started, and taking dance lessons. Over Viktor’s protests, Yuuri dragged him to his ballroom dance lessons. In exchange, they also took hip-hop lessons together because Viktor was interested. Yuri found Yuuri and Viktor practicing, and asked them to teach him as well. Lilia disapproved, but held her tongue. After all, Yuri needed to do some things just because they were fun.

The pets kept them busy as well. Vicchan got into the refrigerator and spent the next few days throwing up, Makkachin broke her leash chasing a squirrel and nearly got hit by a car. After that incident, Yuri started getting very protective of Potya, fearing that it was “his turn” to get hurt. Nobody told Potya, though, and in true cat fashion the worst thing that happened to him all summer was when Yuri’s skate fitting ran longer than expected. Therefore, Potya’s supper was late. He forgave Yuri eventually, especially when Yuri let him sit in the box his new skates came in.

Yuri’s mother’s job finished in early June, but she almost immediately got another for the same company, this time in Kiev. That one finished in mid-July, and she stopped by St. Petersburg on her way home to surprise Yuri. When she got to the rink, Yakov let her in. Misha was teaching Yuri how to do a salchow. Viktor noticed Irina first and skated over to point her out to Yuri. It wasn’t needed, because Irina started applauding when Yuri finally landed one without touching down.

Yuri looked over, and his typical determination disappeared to be replaced by joy and surprise. “Mama!” He skated over to hug her.

“Hello, Yuri!” Irina hugged back. “I see you’re putting your sponsorship to good use.”

“Yes, Mama. I’m going to be as good as you someday!”

Irina laughed. “I hope you’ll be better than I was! Your competition will be better than mine was.”

“Are you headed home? Are you taking me with you?”

“I’m going to Moscow but only for a couple days." Irina looked pointedly over at Yakov. "I want to take you, but you’ll have to ask your coach if you can come, you know.”

Yuri's smile dimmed. “Why only a couple days?”

“Because they want me for another job, this time in Almaty.”

“Where’s Almaty?” Yuri's smile dimmed even more.

“It’s in Kazakhstan.” Yuri looked blank. “It’s the country between here and China.”

Now Yuri's usual scowl was back. “Oh. Sounds boring. Who’d want to go there?”

“Well, I have a job there, so that’s why I want to go." Irina's smile faltered, but she replaced it almost immediately. "Who knows, maybe someday you’ll go there too!”

“Nah. Unless they have a skating competition there.” Yuri ran as best he could on skate guards over to Yakov. “Can Mama take me home for a couple days to see Grandpa?”

Yakov looked over to Irina. “You’ll call when he’s on his way back so someone can be at the station to get him?”

Irina shook her head. “I’ll bring him back myself. My flight leaves from St. Petersburg.”

“You can go, Yuri. Tell your grandfather that I’m glad to hear his back is doing better.”

 

During August, Viktor and Yuuri started going to the rinks a couple evenings a week to choreograph and practice their exhibition skate. Yakov had shaken his head when Viktor told him what he’d suggested, but figured they were the ones who had to deal with any media fallout. It’s not like they were suggesting an underage strip show or anything. Anyway, Yuuri had skated a program of Viktor’s the year before, so it’s not like there wasn’t precedent.

Viktor explained his process, starting with the music he’d commissioned, and translating that to dance to tell the story he wanted to tell. Sessions always started out well. They’d pick a section, work through it, and after twenty minutes at the most, they were goofing off, practicing ice dance and pair skate moves. Sometimes Yuuri had the presence of mind to bring them back to work, sometimes he just gave in and went with it.

One practice turned into spending half an hour trying to learn to do a death spiral. After one attempt ended with Viktor’s toe pick slipping and him falling on his butt, sending Yuuri skidding across the ice, they heard clapping. “Does Yakov know you’re thinking about switching?” Misha called when they looked over.

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri got to his feet and went to help Viktor up.

Misha held up his phone. “I left this here. Finally realized where it was and Elya made me come get it. Then I saw you two, and I didn’t mean to interrupt, but Viktor, you have to admit that was funny.”

Viktor shrugged and put an arm around Yuuri. “You should’ve been here the one time we tried a throw jump.”

“Never. Again.” Yuuri shuddered at the memory. He hadn’t even gotten a skate down, landing directly on his hip. “What about that time you lost your grip on me during a lift and I managed to legwhip you hard enough to take you down with me?”

“Oh yeah! We had to call off practice early, we were laughing too hard at the ridiculousness of it!”

Misha laughed and shook his head at the two of them. “Well, you two have fun, but if you hurt yourselves Yakov is going to murder you both. Just something to keep in mind.”

“Yes, yes, Papa.” Viktor stuck his tongue out at Misha. “Been married three months and already is acting like a wise old man.”

“I cannot wait to see what you’re like as a married man, Vitya. I’m betting it’ll be hilarious.” Misha winked at Yuuri before heading out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mexico Cup!

Yuuri was ready when it was time to leave for the Mexico Cup. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself. He wasn’t entirely certain of that. He could definitely use more time to work on some of the transitions, and his second step sequence in his short program was giving him trouble. Of course, everyone else would probably be struggling with their programs as well.

Yakov shook him out of his musings. “I’ve been looking into the skaters you’ll be facing, and the only two who look like they could threaten you are America’s Bryson Hallett and Germany’s Dominic Buchner. Everyone else is in their first Grand Prix event, and some of them are really struggling with the triple Lutz that’s required in the short program.”

“I’m still having a little trouble with the entry,” Yuuri reminded him.

Yakov snorted. “That’s very different from only landing it one out of four attempts in practice. You’re in good shape for where you are in the season.”

“Okay.” Yuuri was a little reassured by that, but competition was good for him. He could use the push. “What do you think, Vitya?”

“I think you’ll do great! Especially with them letting you do a triple axel in the short program this year, that gives you a huge advantage because it’s worth so many points and you’re good at it.”

Yuuri smiled. “Score guesses?”

“Oh…" Viktor thought for a bit. "70 for your short program? I’d like to wait and see how tough the judges are on presentation before I give you a free skate guess.”

“Fair enough.”

Viktor smiled and leaned on his shoulder. “No matter what, I’m guessing you’ll get gold.”

Yuuri slipped an arm around him. “You always think that.”

“I do not!" Viktor swatted Yuuri lightly. "I thought Chris would get gold both times you competed against him, I didn’t think you’d win your senior Nationals last year… you just don’t have anyone who can beat you in this competition except you.”

 

Neither Viktor nor Yuuri knew any of the other skaters, and none of them seemed to be interested in changing that. The boys went out exploring Mexico City on their own, with Viktor insisting that their first stop be at the Great Pyramid museum dedicated to the Aztecs. “They’re not as cool as ninjas, but they’re interesting!” From there, they went to a nearby castle. Once again, Viktor pretended to be disappointed in the lack of ninjas. "Hasetsu has ruined castles for me. Every castle should have ninjas."

The men would skate last on the first day, and Yuuri was in the second group to skate. After practice, Viktor took Yuuri back to their hotel room for a nap and then a movie binge. They were in the middle of a New Zealand movie Viktor had found about genetically modified carnivore sheep zombies when Yakov called Yuuri to get ready.

Yuuri’s costume for his short program was based on Papageno the bird man. The shirt was made of overlapping layers of orange and green fabric cut to resemble large feathers, with dark green trousers. It was also somewhat difficult to get closed because of the feathers getting tangled in the zipper.

The scores had been low so far. Bryson was the first skater to even attempt a triple axel, and while he landed it, it was sloppy and underrotated. Yakov walked out with Yuuri. “How are you feeling?”

“You were right… I was beating most of these scores with last year’s program. I’m actually feeling somewhat confident today. I can win this.”

“Good. It’s okay not to be perfect. It’s early, there’s plenty of time to refine.”

Yuuri nodded and stepped out onto the ice. His program began with a step sequence, which Yuuri nailed. He struggled a bit on the triple Lutz, messing up the entry, but he had enough power to get the rotations in and land it. His spins were solid, his combo good, if not where he hoped to have it by the end of the season, and as he landed his triple axel beautifully, he could feel the season was off to a good start.

Yakov, as always, had plenty to say, of course. Yuuri listened attentively as Yakov talked about arm placement and paying attention to where your feet were, but stopped when the scores went up. 70. It wasn’t his personal best, but it was good, and it put him in first place with three skaters remaining. Dominic came close, and Li Yuhan of China surprised Yakov by taking third over Bryson, but Yuuri’s score held up.

The next day was a day off for the men’s skaters. After practice and lunch, Viktor and Yuuri stayed to watch the ladies’ short programs, since Fujimoto Sako was skating. Yuuri didn’t know her, but Yuuko had skated against her a few times and liked her. She did well, finishing the day in fourth. After that, Viktor and Yuuri went back to wandering around the city, this time shopping. Neither of them had ever been to Mexico before.

They finished _Black Sheep_ between practice and the free skate the next day. Yuuri’s free skate costume was much simpler to get on, being based on traditional clothing worn by Russian boys. Red trousers and a white shirt with bands of red decorative fabric. That left him with plenty of time to think. He was in first, by a decent margin. Doing well here would mean lower pressure at his second event, where he’d know exactly what he needed.

Yakov cleared his throat. “How are you feeling? Head good?”

Yuuri shook his head. “It’s okay. Not great. I think I’ll be all right unless everybody starts putting up really good scores… or really bad ones.”

“Good. Did Viktor ever give you his guess about your score today?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I forgot to ask. The zombie sheep kept me completely distracted.”

“Zombie…” Yakov shook his head. “Never mind. I don’t want to know. Go skate your best.” 

Yuuri checked the scores before walking out. Bryson had done pretty well, but Yuhan had fallen a couple times and dropped a lot. Dominic was waiting for his score. That came in as Yuuri headed out. He’d gotten close to 120. Yuuri would have to do well if he wanted a gold medal for his dragon to kiss.

His program didn’t start well. He stumbled badly on his first jump, a triple lutz. It took him a while to truly recover and find his comfort zone, which he finally did when he got to his step sequence, more than halfway through his program. At least he didn’t fall, and he had most of his tricky jumps behind him. His layback spin was very good, and the triple axel he ended on was nearly flawless.

He realized just how nearly flawless it was when Yakov didn’t say anything about it. Of course, he had so much to say about the first half of the program it could be that he just ran out of time before Yuuri’s score came up. 120 – not his best, but there was a lot of room for him to improve. It was good enough. 190 gave him gold over Dominic’s 186.

“The first of many Grand Prix golds!” Viktor made a show of kissing the medal. “The dragon is happy.” Yuuri got a big hug.

Once again, they stuck around to watch the ladies. Sako also had a good free skate, and earned a silver medal to take home. Japan had represented itself well in Mexico. Afterwards, Viktor suggested going out sightseeing again, but changed his mind after a good look at Yuuri, who looked rather tired. Instead, they went back to their room for more movie watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The zombie carnivore sheep movie is real. It’s called _Black Sheep_ and is from New Zealand.
> 
> *It was not until after the image was pretty well fixed in my head that I realized I basically have Yuuri in Seung Gil’s short program costume, only not rainbow. Whoops. At least there’s a reason for it? XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return from Mexico. Yuuri gets snippy with Viktor and Yurio insults dogs.

At the exhibition skate, Yuuri saved the princess. His skate was full of spins and axels and complicated footwork. The audience didn’t get the full impact, because Viktor hadn’t skated it yet, although the announcers did say that he and Viktor had choreographed it together. It still drew applause and stuffed animals, and Yuuri had a great deal of fun with it.

Yuuri spent most of the flight home sleeping on Viktor’s shoulder. By the time they’d gotten back to Lilia’s, Viktor was starting to get worried. Traveling always made Yuuri tired, but he’d slept most of the flight and was still sleepy. He went straight to bed.

In the morning, Viktor tried to wake Yuuri up for practice, but Yuuri was very stubborn. Viktor reached to shake him, and drew back in surprise at how hot Yuuri was. “Yuuri, how are you feeling?”

“Ugh. Everything hurts, especially my throat.” Yuuri groaned and sat up. “I’m up.”

Now that Viktor had finally gotten what he'd been after for ten minutes, he'd changed his mind. “Go back to sleep, Yuuri. You’re sick.”

Yuuri shook his head and started groping for his glasses. “No, I’ll be okay, I need to practice, did you see that triple Lutz? I need to fix that.”

“Yes, you do, but you don’t need to do it today.” Viktor grabbed the glasses right as Yuuri was about to get them.

Yuuri noticed and he glared as best he could, considering he couldn't see Viktor very well. “No sense in wasting a day. I probably just need to get up and move anyway.”

Viktor pushed on Yuuri's shoulder, trying to make him lie back down. “No, you need to sleep. I’ll bring you some breakfast before I leave, and then you are going back to sleep and staying that way as long as you can.”

“Vitya…”

Time for the big guns. “Don’t make me get Lilia, Yuuri.”

“I’m fine. Really, I’m fine." Yuuri sighed. "Okay, I'm not fine, but I can skate.”

“Yes, I believe you can," Viktor said. Yuuri was stubborn enough to do it, despite the exhaustion and the pain he was in. "But the question is should you. What if Mila gets sick? Or Yurio?” Viktor did not want to see what Yurio was like when he was both away from home and unable to skate.

That made Yuuri stop trying to push Viktor out of his way. “What will Yakov say about me skipping practice?”

“Once I tell him why, he’ll probably order you to sleep as much as you can and come back in a week.” That's what had happened when Viktor got the flu a couple years back. Even with the NHK two weeks away.

“A week?" Yuuri squeaked. He cleared his throat. "A whole week without skating?”

Viktor shrugged. “If you can pass Lidia’s scrutiny before that, you can skate before that. Yakov might send her out here to check on you and make sure this is just the flu and not something I should take you to the hospital for.”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll stay here. Today, at least.” Yuuri got out of bed, and Viktor caught his arm.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to the bathroom. Unless you think I’m too sick to walk across the hall and want to deal with the mess in here?”

Viktor held up his hands, letting Yuuri snatch the glasses from him. “No, no, I’m pretty sure you can manage that. I’ll be back with breakfast.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Viktor. I can walk to the kitchen. I’m not really all that hungry anyway…”

Viktor had won the big fight. He'd let Yuuri have this one. “As you wish. Hungry or not you need to eat, but I won’t bring it up here unless you don’t make it to the kitchen before I get worried.”

Viktor came home at lunchtime, bringing Lidia and a note from Yuuri’s tutor giving him homework. He also brought messages from everyone at the rink, mostly well-wishes and sympathies. “Yurio wants to know if you want me to bring Potya over. He says dogs are bad at taking care of you when you’re sick.”

Yuuri laughed weakly. “I think I’m better off with Vicchan, but tell him thanks for the offer. He must never have been around the right kind of dogs.”

“That’s what I told him! Makkachin is wonderful company when I’m sick. I brought her over. Is two dogs too much?”

“Not if they’re Makka and Vicchan.” Viktor left and came back with Makkachin quickly. Makkachin came over to sniff at Yuuri and say hello to Vicchan. She settled across the foot of the bed with her head resting on Yuuri's legs.

 

Lidia made Yuuri stay out six days. Lilia let him dance, a little, when he started feeling a little better, but she monitored him carefully to make sure he wasn’t overdoing things. Viktor and the dogs stayed with him pretty much the whole time, except for when Viktor was at the rink. Yuuri made him keep his distance at first, but after a couple days, he gave up and let Viktor flop on the bed with him and the dogs to watch movies or play games. It surprised him just how much he loved having Viktor that close.

Nobody made a big fuss over Yuuri returning to the rink. Yurio actually came closest, stomping up to him and only stopping himself from kicking Yuuri when he realized he had his skates on. “Finally you’re back. Your useless boyfriend just kept telling me to ask you when I tried to get him to help me practice spinning.”

“I thought my useless…” Yuuri stopped and blushed a little. “Viktor was teaching you jumps and you were more interested in that anyway.”

“Yeah, well. Yakov won’t let me work on those too much. Come on.” Yuri grabbed Yuuri's hand and tugged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri leaves for his second Junior Grand Prix event and meets some new people.

Viktor wasn’t allowed to come to Sheffield. Skate America was the next week, so he needed to stay home and practice. Five of the eight finalists were set for the Junior Finals, with three contenders in the John Curry Memorial and a few others waiting to see what happened there. “Fourth place will guarantee, fifth place will depend on what Crispino and Rykov do. Last year, even with the mistakes, you got fifth. I know you want the gold, but focus on just doing your best and stay calm. Your trip to the Finals is in good position.”

Yuuri looked curiously at Yakov. “Last year, you told me to forget about the Finals and just concentrate on getting a good score.”

“Last year, you didn’t come in with a gold. The two points may not seem like a lot, but every point matters. Also, you didn’t know what you needed or that what you needed was what you’d gotten the year before with a bit of a collapse. It’s ammunition to use against the tape in your head saying you can’t do this.”

Yuuri nodded. “Okay. Other than Crispino and Rykov, anyone I should look out for?”

“No, not unless someone’s going to improve dramatically from their first event." Yakov looked over something on his phone. "By the way, you might want to steer clear of Rykov. I’d been scouting him when first Georgi needed a new coach and then you came along. I don’t know if he ever even knew I was scouting him, or if he knows that I went with you instead, but if he does, he may be hostile.”

With Yuuri's luck, Rykov knew. Rykov knew and held it against him. “Thanks for the warning. I’ll probably spend most of my time in my room anyway, but it’s good to know for the holding room.”

 

After practice on the first day, Yuuri went to find lunch and then out to a steel museum, which demonstrated the early steel-making processes that had been developed in Sheffield. When he got back to the hotel, the plan was to go to his room and call Viktor, who should be done with practice by then. Instead, he found himself approached by a girl with striking purple eyes as he headed for the elevator. “You’re Katsuki Yuuri, right?”

“Yes…” Yuuri tried to place the girl and couldn’t, although there was something about her eyes that looked familiar. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Not yet!” The girl giggled and held out a hand. “I’m Sara Crispino. I skate for Italy, and I’m competing in the ladies’ competition.”

“Crispino…" The name, the eyes, so familiar. He finally placed it. "Oh, is Michele your brother?”

“Yes! We’re twins.” She turned to point out Michele, which got his attention.

Michele came over and put a hand on his sister's back. “Sara, are you okay?”

“I’m fine." Sara gave Michele a reassuring smile. "Yuuri’s not like the bullies, he’s nice.”

“Sara, you can’t be too careful. Boys are going to start coming after you.” Michele glared at Yuuri, daring him to try anything. Yuuri tried not to let his amusement show.

Sara jumped and stared at her brother, jaw hanging open. “Michele! Don’t you know who this is?”

Michele gave Yuuri a dismissive glance. “Katsuki Yuuri. I’m skating against him. So?”

“So he’s Viktor Nikiforov’s soulmate, and why in the world would he be interested in me when he has Viktor?”

Michele shrugged. “Well, you know, there are the rumors that they actually hate each other.”

“Those are just rumors. Viktor is… he’s my best friend.” The term didn’t really feel adequate to explain what Viktor was to him, but Yuuri didn’t know a better one. They already knew Viktor was his soulmate, and Michele didn't seem too impressed. Boyfriend implied things that weren’t true yet, even if that would have been his best defense against accusations of being after something from Sara.

Michele pounced on that. “Exactly. _Friend._ Not what a soulmate is supposed to be.”

“I’m fifteen!”

“And we’re fourteen. Much closer to your age." Michele crossed his arms over his chest and moved a little in front of Sara. "You wouldn’t be the first to find someone to wait with while you waited.”

“Okay, one, those people usually don’t know who their soulmate is. I do. Besides, Vitya would take it as a personal betrayal if I were to find someone else. I wouldn’t mind being friends, but I don’t want a… that’s all I want. When I want more, I'll go to him.” Yuuri hit the button for the elevator. It happened to be right there on the main floor, so Yuuri was able to escape.

Viktor could tell right away that something was wrong. “Talk to me, Yuuri. What happened? Bad practice?”

“No, practice went well. I went to a steel museum, that was interesting. Then I got approached by one of the ladies’ skaters here who wanted to say hello, and her brother basically accused me of trying to date her.”

Viktor snickered. “Right. Of course. Obviously. I take it you’re going to skip the ladies’ skates to avoid the brother?”

“It won’t help." Viktor raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I’m competing against the brother. Michele Crispino, winner of the Czech Skate.”

Viktor shook his head. “Ouch. I wish I could be there to tell him off for you. Does he not know who you are?”

“Oh, he knows. He just doesn’t care.”

“Well, then, he’s an idiot," Viktor declared. "What’s the sister like?”

“She seems nice enough. Friendly. Her name’s Sara.”

“Is she pretty?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Prettier than me?”

Yuuri laughed. “Come on, Vitya. No one’s prettier than you and you know it.”

“Oh, I don’t know. There are some very pretty people out there!” Viktor pouted in a very exaggerated fashion.

“Maybe, but you’re one of them, and you skate. I love watching you skate.”

Viktor may have been a little more genuinely bothered than Yuuri thought, as he visibly relaxed. “You're so sweet.”

“He’s not the only annoyance. Valery Rykov didn’t say anything to me during practice this morning, but I could feel the hatred every time he happened to look my way." Yuuri could deal with that, but if it escalated... he wanted Viktor to know what was going on.

“Why?”

“I guess because he knows I stole his chance to skate for Yakov.”

"Oh, that guy." Viktor gave Yuuri a brilliant smile. “Well, you’ll just have to show him why Yakov took you on.”

“But you’re not here!”

Viktor laughed. “Fine. Show him why Yakov would have called off the trial by June if it were just about whether you were good enough to earn your place here.”


	8. Chapter 8

The men skated in the afternoon. Yuuri was in the third of four groups. Michele and Rykov were both in the last group. Through the first two groups, Yuuri kept his phone and texted Viktor. He gave it to Yakov when he went out for his group’s warmup. Yuuri was last in his group, and now, he was watching the scores. So far, they were good but not great. Jude Hartman of Australia was the only one who had broken into the 60s.

Michele wished Yuuri good luck as he started out to get ready. Rykov just sneered at him. Yakov didn’t say anything until they got out. “Show him why it’s you.”

“That’s what Viktor said, too. He thinks I can beat my score from Senior Nationals last year.”

Yakov nodded. “I’ll believe that. Go do it.”

Yuuri sailed through the first elements, a step sequence and a triple Lutz. His combo spin went well. He momentarily considered changing the second jump of his combo from a double loop to a triple, he’d been practicing it some, but decided he didn’t need the points for this. Save it for Finals, or Senior Nationals. He finished strong with a very solid triple axel and a huge smile. No major mistakes, although Yakov had plenty to talk about, and he was pretty sure he’d put up a good score.

He did. He beat his personal best by a point and a half, setting the bar twelve points higher for anyone else who wanted to take first today. After changing, he went up into the stands to watch. Sara waved him over to sit by her. Michele was up third in the group, and he did well, getting into the high 60s for second. “He’s good. Very expressive,” Yuuri said as Sara clapped.

“He really is! I hope I skate as well tonight.” Sara smiled at Yuuri. “You did really good, too. Your footwork is amazing!”

Yuuri blushed a little. “Thanks. Good luck tonight.”

Rykov’s skating was also good, putting him at 70. Second place, but well below Yuuri’s 74. Yuuri could see the way Rykov scowled at his coach when the score was announced, though he couldn’t make out what they were saying to each other.

Michele was annoyed when he found Yuuri and Sara sitting together. “Sara.”

“Mickey. Yuuri has been a perfect gentleman. We talked about the skating. I have to go now anyway, my competition is about to start.” Sara hugged her brother. “You did great! I’m so proud of you!”

Michele turned to look at Yuuri. “I suppose you think since you beat me today you’re good enough for my sister?”

Yuuri closed his eyes, trying not to take that too much to heart. “Viktor has spent over a year and a half working to convince me that I’m good enough for him. I don’t care if I’m good enough for Sara or not, because it will never matter. Whatever rumors you’ve heard about me and Viktor, ignore them, we are soulmates and we both take that very seriously.” Michele didn’t look convinced, so Yuuri changed the subject. “I liked your skate.”

“Oh, um, thanks.” Michele didn’t seem to know what to say, so he and Yuuri fell silent while they waited for Sara to skate. Like Michele, Sara’s best quality was the expressiveness of her skating, although she was a very good jumper as well.

 

The next day, Yuuri didn’t have to skate. He spent the morning doing schoolwork, waiting for Viktor to call. He was a little surprised when he answered the Skype call to see Yurio staring at him. “I hear there’s some Russian asshole giving our country a bad name.”

“Yuri!” Yuuri stared in shock at the small boy’s language. “He did very well.”

“On the ice, sure, he wasn’t awful. You were better." Yuri made a disgusted face. "Did you see the interview he did after?”

“No?” He hadn't watched any interviews, but even if he had, he'd have skipped Rykov. He couldn't imagine Rykov would have anything to say that he was interested in hearing.

Yuri confirmed that. “He called you a liar and said you earned your place with Yakov on your knees." Yuuri's eyebrows shot up and he looked over Yurio's shoulder to where he could just glimpse Viktor. "Even if you did have to beg Yakov to take you, which you didn't, you kicked his ass, so he’s dumb.”

“Yuri. That's enough.” Viktor gently pulled the boy away from the computer. “Go see if your mother needs help with the pirozhki, okay?”

“Still dumb.” Yuri left.

Viktor sighed. “I told him he could call you. I didn’t know he wanted to talk about Rykov’s idiotic comments.”

“Where did he learn that language?”

Viktor shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought with his mom here he’d be happier, but he’s been a little… like that. Don’t let Rykov get you down. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You know Yakov wouldn’t have given you a place here if he didn’t think you deserved it.”

"Is it Yakov directly, or Yakov's just giving me a place so that you can..."

"I don't know. I don't care. Rykov was very careful to talk about it in terms of he's heard rumors and of course he doesn't actually believe it himself. Our people are on it and the Hamsters are out, but there's not really anything we can do directly to Rykov aside from you kicking his ass on the ice. Beat the snot out of him, Yuuri."

“I'll do my best. Why’s Irina in St. Petersburg? I’m guessing that’s why no one took Yuri to Moscow this weekend?”

“Right. Irina just got back from Almaty late last night, and she’s leaving for Minsk in the morning. Hardly worth going to Moscow for, and Yurio decided to stay here to see his mom instead of going to see his grandfather.”

“Wow. I’m glad Yuri got to see her.”

Yuuri and Viktor talked for several hours, until it was time for Yuuri to go watch the ladies’ skate. He found Michele in the stands and sat beside him. Michele gave him a somewhat suspicious look, but didn’t shoo him off. Sara was toward the end of the program, and her free skate was beautiful and birdlike. “That was lovely. I hope Yuuko’s still skating when Sara makes it to seniors, I think they’d like each other.”

“Who’s Yuuko?”

“My friend, and a former rinkmate. She just moved up to seniors this year, but her mom wants her to quit when she turns eighteen in a few weeks.”

“Oh, maybe Sara skated against her last year. There was a Japanese girl in one of our competitions.”

Sara ended up taking silver, to Michele’s obvious delight. Yuuri joined Michele and Sara for dinner. By the time he made it back to the hotel, he’d managed to mostly convince Michele he had no interest in Sara and not because there was anything wrong with Sara. Unfortunately, it was too late to call Viktor.


	9. Chapter 9

The men’s free skate was the last event, and Yuuri was the last skater in it. While he did Yuuri's hair, Yakov showed him Rykov’s interview from after the short program. “Make him eat those words, Yuuri. Show him that no one insults my skaters without paying the price.”

“Yes, Coach.” Yuuri was so focused on his anger at Rykov that he was able to keep the weight of the competition off of his mind. It helped, too, that it would take a disaster or a miracle to keep him off the medal stand, which was more than he needed to make the Finals.

No miracles came out of the early groups to worry Yuuri, and he watched his group put up only good scores, not great. Then Jude had a couple falls and ended up dropping precipitously. As long as Yuuri kept his head, he had a medal. Michele did great, putting up a score over 120. Rykov stumbled a bit, ending up just below Michele. Then it was Yuuri’s turn.

The triple Lutz he’d messed up in Mexico went much more smoothly this time, making him more comfortable going into his first spin and improving it. His performance was much smoother, much more confident, and he was solid on the technical part as well, if not spectacular like Viktor would have been. His triple axel wasn’t as good as in Mexico, but it was okay. He’d made it through without mistakes.

Well, without mistakes that the fans would notice. Yakov had plenty of mistakes to tell him about. They put up Yuuri’s score – 128, for a total score of 202. Not a bad competition. Viktor would be slightly annoyed that it had to be the one he couldn't come to. Yuuri had broken 200 for the first time, set three new personal bests, and taken a second Grand Prix event gold. Yakov hugged him. “You’ll be skating in the Finals!”

 

After some talk about the skating and the trip to the finals, the reporters got a little silly. “This is your first gold medal without Viktor waiting to kiss it for you. How do you feel?”

Yuuri mostly kept the eyeroll under control. “Viktor’s waiting to kiss it, I’m sure. He’s just going to be a little later than usual.”

“Are you upset that he’s not here?”

“No, of course not. Skate America is next week, and if he wants a gold medal for me to kiss, he couldn’t skip that much practice that close. We're very happy this year that this is one of only two times we expect to have to miss each other's competition.”

“Valery Rykov said some things about you. Have you heard them?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I’ve heard some things. I don’t know that I’ve heard all of them, but I’ve heard enough to get the general idea.”

“Do you have a response for him?”

“I think I’ll let my score and my medal do the responding for me. He can talk all he wants. If he wants to try again, we’ll both be at the Junior Grand Prix Finals.”

The reporters loved that answer. Yuuri, on the other hand, started panicking on the phone with Viktor. “What did I just do? He’s going to come after me!”

Viktor smiled softly. “Well, he’ll have to come through me, you know. Yakov, too. Keep your head and everything will be fine. Meanwhile, congratulations! Another gold medal and you’re going into the Finals on top. I’m so proud of you, Yuuri!”

“Thanks. Your turn, next week.”

“You are coming, right? You have time before Junior Nationals…”

Yuuri shook his head. “You’re joking, right?”

“No! It’s a whole month! You’re a Grand Prix Finalist! You won...” Viktor stopped as Yuuri started laughing. “What?”

“Viktor. You must be joking if you think I’m going to pass up the chance to see Chris and Paul. They’ll be there too, remember? The only way I’m not coming is if I get the flu again. Or Rykov kills me at the exhibition tomorrow.”

“Oh. Right. Of course.” Viktor laughed too. “Not joking. Just forgetful.”

“Good thing you have me to remember things for you, then.”

 

Rykov did not kill Yuuri at the exhibition. He ignored him instead. That was perfectly all right with Yuuri. It was quite the improvement over the glares from before. The save the princess skate was a big hit again, and Yuuri started anticipating everyone seeing Viktor skate it. The Viktuuri fanclub was going to lose their collective shit.

Viktor was at the airport to meet Yuuri, along with Yurio. He growled playfully after hugging Yuuri. “The dragon is not happy, Yuuri. Where is it?”

Yuuri laughed and reached into his backpack. Yurio and Yakov didn’t think it was as cute as Yuuri did. Yakov at least kept his commentary to an eyeroll, but Yurio kicked Viktor. “Quit being weird.”

“Yurio, if Viktor stops being weird, what’s left to him other than skating?” Yuuri pulled out the medal and handed it to Viktor as Yurio giggled. Viktor took the medal and hung it around Yuuri’s neck to kiss, and then hugged Yuuri again.

“Okay, that’s enough, you two. It was a long flight and I want to get home,” Yakov grumbled. He herded the skaters to the baggage claim. “I fear the day when Mila and Yuri find their soulmates. I may have to retire.”

Viktor hugged Yakov. “You love Yuuri. He’s your favorite skater. Maybe their soulmates will be good, too.”

"I swear that one good reason Yuuri is your soulmate is as an apology to everyone else who has to deal with you. You are such a pain in the neck."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri travel to the US for Skate America.

The trip to Everett was dull. Yuuri slept through most of it while Yakov and Viktor talked about the competition. At the hotel, they settled into their room and just waited until Viktor got a text that Chris was there.

“Yuuri!” Chris waved across the lobby. “You came!”

“Of course I did!” Yuuri ran over and gave Chris a quick hug. “Viktor tried to make me bring my medals so you could kiss them too, but I told him that was silly.”

“I wouldn’t have minded. There’s nothing wrong with silly!”

“That’s what I said!” Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “Where’s Paul?”

Chris checked the time on his phone. “His flight gets in in about two hours. It’ll be good to see him, I haven't since August.”

“You, me, and Paul on the medal stand?” Viktor said.

“Sounds good to me, although my coach says Zhou Zemin and Hokama Masato are probably going to beat me. Yuuri, do you know Hokama at all?”

“He won Nationals last year, but I didn’t really talk to him at all. He’s twenty-seven, and he’s been at or near the top as long as I can remember. He probably will medal here. Zhou, I don’t know anything about.”

“Well, we’ll just have to hope. Zhou’s another older skater, I think he’s said this is his last season before he retires, so maybe he’ll have some dropoff?” Viktor suggested. “They’re the two Yakov said for me to watch. It’ll be fun to see what happens!”

Once Paul showed up and got settled, the four teenagers went out in search of dinner. “Celestino’s taken a real interest in Phichit, Yuuri. I hope Phichit comes to skate with me.”

“That would be good. Does Phichit know he’s being scouted?” Yuuri asked.

“No, not yet. Celestino says he’s not going to talk to him for a year or two, because of the international move involved. But you can tell him the gossip if you'd like. I'm sure Phichit would love to know."

 

After practice the next day, the four headed out to the beach. It was too cold at the end of October to have the kind of fun they did in Thailand, but they could sit and watch the waves. Viktor looked up as a seagull screamed. “You know, it’s weird. Being on the beach always makes me think of Hasetsu now, and yet, it still feels like I’m thinking of home.”

Yuuri kicked Viktor's foot lightly, with a smile. “That’s because you love my mom’s cooking so much. Sometimes, when my anxiety’s been bad and I just let it run wild and have its fun, I wonder if you’d have left Japan a lot sooner that first time if it weren’t for the hot springs and the food.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor protested.

“What? This is when I’m letting my anxiety go nuts!" Viktor still had that concerned look, so Yuuri elaborated. "When I worry about crap like Vicchan getting rabies and turning me into a zombie, or the Russian government losing control of a top secret Soviet experiment so the world gets overrun by dinosaurs. Chris deciding to forget figure skating, he’s going to go be a Catholic priest. Phichit becoming an emo edgelord.”

By now, the other three boys were laughing hard enough to produce tears. Viktor wiped his eyes. “Okay! Fine. You’ve made your point. Your mom’s cooking _is_ amazing though.”

After the wind picked up enough to drive them off the beach, Viktor practically bounced as he directed them to their next destination. “Nishiyama Garden? Viktor, you’re getting a little obsessed with Japan,” Paul said.

Viktor was still bouncing. “I want to see the bridge! Supposedly they’ve got an actual piece of the Kintai Bridge from Japan.”

“And if we’re going to find anything ninja in America, a Japanese garden is the place to look?” Yuuri teased.

“Exactly! It’s so peaceful, so beautiful and serene…" Viktor broke off with a grin. "Exactly the last place you would expect to find a ninja.”

Paul laughed at him. “You are so whipped. I don’t know that I’ll be able to be around you two in a couple years, if this is what you’re like now!”

Viktor looked at Paul oddly. “Why not?”

“Because you two are going to be that couple that thinks being apart for forty-five minutes in class is cruel and unusual punishment and spend the five minutes between classes making up for lost time.”

Chris shook his head and grabbed Paul’s hand. “I’m sorry about him. Ignore him, he’s an idiot.” He dragged Paul into the garden, away from Viktor and Yuuri.

“What’s Chris so upset about?” Yuuri asked as soon as he and Paul were out of earshot. “I mean, Paul’s probably right.”

“Likely, but there’s so many assumptions in there." Yuuri turned to look at Viktor, who he was surprised to see not smiling. "Everyone around us knows what the most likely thing to happen with us is, but it’s not inevitable, and I don’t like to treat it like it is.”

“But… it pretty much is, isn’t it? What are you thinking could happen that would prevent it, short of one of us having a tragic accident where Yurio gets mad at Mila and throws his skate and it ends up cutting one or both of our throats?” Was Viktor having second thoughts? Regrets? Yuuri tried to shove the anxiety down, to tell it to shut up and go away, but he'd never even thought Viktor was questioning where the two of them would end up.

“Well, you’re…”

“Oh, for…" Relief and irritation combined, and he poked Viktor. "You have been incredibly patient with me, and if getting so drunk you blacked out didn’t change your willingness to wait, the only thing I can think of that would is when the day comes you don’t have to be patient anymore. I can’t say for certain when that will be, but I can promise that it is coming. You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted, so I think calling it inevitable is fair.”

“What about Yuuko? You used to want her to be your soulmate…”

“Yeah, well, that was about feeling safe with her and knowing that I wouldn’t put her through any of the stuff her mom’s so invested in so she was safe with me. Like thousands of other fans, I wanted you, but the idea of you actually being my soulmate seemed completely unrealistic and unthinkable to me until about three days after you showed up. It still does sometimes, when you get into press Viktor mode.” Yuuri moved in close and hugged Viktor. “I’m happy to think of it as inevitable. Okay?”

“Okay.” Viktor hugged back. “Come on, let’s go see the bridge.”

"Next time we're in Hasetsu, we should go to the actual bridge. It's not that far from us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Program

Chris was in group 1, while Paul and Viktor were in group 2. Chris’s short program had a few mistakes, but nothing too major, and his score was good. Viktor couldn’t help the pride that Chris’s score was lower than Yuuri’s had been the week before. At the end of the first group, Chris was in second, beaten by Zhou Zemin’s 80. Masato skated first, and took first away from Zemin by less than a point.

A couple skaters later, it was Viktor’s turn. As an evil wizard – witches’ clothes are boring, Yakov, and I just did the ninja last year so I can’t do plain again this year – Viktor took the ice in a glimmering deep blue bodysuit with crystal sigils all over it and a matching jacket cut to resemble a robe as much as possible without interfering with his spins or jumps. Georgi had helped him with the makeup, and while it was a bit heavier than Viktor usually liked, it worked.

He started off the program with a step sequence. His first jump was a quad salchow, which he landed well enough but could have been better. The triple axel went well, but he struggled with the combination spin immediately after it, wobbling and even traveling a bit. Thankfully, he’d saved his best jump for last, and the combination went smoothly. Yakov certainly had a lot to say. That was not Viktor’s best skating, and they both knew it.

It was still good enough for him to be in first, more than two points ahead of Masato and Zemin. Paul skated last, and from the beginning, it was obvious he was nervous. He struggled throughout the program, and finished with a score in the high 60s. Good enough for fifth place, but well behind Viktor, Zemin, and Masato.

During the media interview, one of the reporters impressed Viktor. “Yuuri’s exhibition skate seems to fit with your theme more than his own, as an original story rather than a well-known tale. Will your exhibition skate be more like his theme?”

“I think people will enjoy it. I am very much looking forward to the exhibition – although first, I have to get there. There are several skaters in very good position to overtake me if I skate tomorrow like I did today. In particular, I am very proud of Christophe Giacometti for how he skated today! That was an excellent debut.”

After the interview, Yuuri hugged Viktor. “Is that one of the infamous bad days for Viktor Nikiforov?”

“Yes. I don’t have any good reason why I did so poorly on that spin, or why nothing seemed to flow. It just… happened. I should have had a much higher score.” There was always next time, and he'd much rather have his bad day here than at the Finals. With the much higher level of competition, Viktor probably wouldn't even be in the top three there.

“Well, you’re still in first, and you told me once not to get too down about a bad day because most skaters would love to have a good day like that.”

Viktor grinned. Yuuri was so sweet. “I know. I’m not going to dwell on it. I’m a lot more confident in my free skate anyway.”

“Nice non-answer about the exhibition skate. How are you going to get away with it tomorrow?”

“If I can’t think of anything else, I’ll tell them I don’t want to spoil the surprise. I was a little surprised this worked, and I hope they'll report it properly instead of acting like me complimenting Chris's skating has anything to do with you.”

 

The men’s free skate wouldn’t start until very late the next day, so after lunch, the four boys met up to hang out and watch movies. While Yuuri was setting up, Christophe stuck his tongue out at Viktor. “Thanks for the endorsement, Viktor. Now there’s no pressure at all on me to do well tonight.”

“I’d rather have your problem than mine,” Paul said from where he sat between Chris’s legs. “My mom gave me this huge lecture about how poorly I skated in the only competition my grandmother may ever see and told me that I need to do much better tonight.”

“Ouch.” Chris kissed the top of Paul’s head.

“I think all of us would like to be Yuuri right now. All he has to do is watch and cheer. No stress.” Viktor smiled at Yuuri. “Already secure in going to Finals.”

“Yeah, Yuuri’s the lucky one," Chris agreed. Yuuri rolled his eyes as he came to sit beside Viktor, making Chris laugh. "How’s Phichit doing? Has he started competing yet this season?”

Yuuri nodded. “He’s had a few local things, nothing major, but he's done very well. The only big competitions he’s doing this year are the International Challenge Cup and Thai Nationals.”

“You should be done by then! Are you going to ask Yakov to take you with him and Mila?” Viktor asked.

“I don’t know. You’ll still have Worlds, so he probably wouldn’t let you come…" Yuuri shrugged and scooted closer to Viktor. "It’ll probably depend on whether Phichit gets to come to any of my competitions.”

“Any word on that yet? How are his grades?”

“He’s struggling with them… his teacher’s really strict this year, and he’s having trouble keeping up around competitions. He’s not sure his dad will let him miss just for me. I'm helping as much as I can through email and stuff, but I don't know.”

“Well, don’t worry about me. Go support Mila and your friend. That way you can be there to introduce them and watch the explosion from up close. Take pictures!”

“Assuming, of course, that Yakov will take me. No guarantee there, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No, Viktor is not wearing Georgi’s makeup from his short program.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon soars, and Yuuri trolls Viktor a bit.

Group one went as reasonably expected. No breakout scores that could catapult someone up to challenge for a medal, but no injuries or meltdowns, either. The first skater in group 2 continued that, and then it was Paul’s turn. He recovered nicely from the nerves the day before, and when he was done, he’d turned in a performance his grandmother should be proud of. Chris didn’t do as well with his free skate as he had with his short program, leaving him to finish under Paul. Masato and Zemin both held their places, meaning Chris was not getting a medal and Paul was unlikely to.

Viktor was very excited about this program. He’d designed his costume with a fire drake in mind, mostly bright red with orange and yellow accents, with ribbons braided into his hair to make it look a bit flamier. His choreography was strongly reminiscent of flight, emphasized every time he jumped. He started off with a quad toe loop – double toe loop combination, the only quad combo anyone had attempted at the competition. It went well, setting the tone for the program. By the end, the audience was really into the program, and one of the announcers wondered aloud how the ice hadn’t melted from the dragon setting fire to it.

Among the usual flowers and poodle plushies, Viktor noticed a green dragon on the ice. He went over to pick it up with a big smile - this had to be from one of his friends. Yakov didn’t look at all surprised by it, going straight to the post-skate lecture. 

Viktor’s score was good, better than his first event score the previous year despite having one fewer spin thanks to rule changes. He finished with a total of 237, well out in front of Masato and Zemin. One gold down, one to go.

“Why a dragon?” was the first question the reporters had.

“I had a lot of time last winter to think about my programs for this year, and with my broken ankle, flight very much appealed to me. Yuuri's been teasing me about being part dragon anyway, because of my love for gold medals, so it seemed fitting. And why not? Dragons are fun! The audience seemed to like it a great deal, which is always the best reward.”

“Yuuri’s score from last week would have put him fifth here today. Do you think he made the right decision, staying in Juniors?”

“Yuuri’s score or standing here doesn’t matter. He made the right decision. Neither decision was right or wrong on its own, and Yuuri believed he needed the extra year to build confidence and skills. Many skaters make the same decision, or their coaches do it for their skater – Christophe could have moved up last year and didn’t, for the same reason.”

“What do you think of the challenge Yuuri issued to your countryman?”

Oh shit. What was that guy's name again? Viktor started talking hoping it would come to him. “I think Yuuri has proven himself the superior skater and the superior person. Even leaving aside his status as my soulmate, Yuuri is a delightful rinkmate, always willing to help anyone who asks and quick to accept help to improve himself. One reason why Yakov's skaters are the best is that we consider ourselves family and work together to improve all of our skating." He still couldn't remember the asshat's name. "My countryman seems to have a different attitude, one which wouldn’t fit in at Yakov’s rink.”

“Do you believe Rykov will rise to the challenge?”

Rykov. Right. Oh well. “He’ll skate much better in the Finals than he did in Sheffield, of that I have no doubt. Whether it’s enough, well, we’ll just have to see that play itself out to know. Yuuri will also be skating better in the Finals than in Sheffield.”

With the interview over, Viktor headed off to find Yuuri. Chris and Paul had already made it there. “Which of you is responsible for this?” Viktor held up the dragon.

“Me.” Yuuri stole it and handed it to Chris so that it was out of the way for medal-kissing. “Good job.”

Chris handed the dragon back to Yuuri and kissed Viktor’s medal as well. “Good luck! I don’t think I’ll be making the finals, not with a fifth-place finish here and a competition against Georgi, Bin, and Kaleb left to go, but I’ll be there next year.”

“What about me? I’ll be there too!” Paul glared at Chris.

“You and I are on a similar level and it will come down to who executes better that day. Bin and Kaleb are both better than us, more experienced, and Georgi’s one of Yakov’s skaters. Medal, sure, I can do that, but I don’t think I’ll get gold, and that’s what I would need.” Paul didn't exactly look mollified, but he did at least stop glaring.

 

They had a day off between the competition and the exhibition, for the ladies’ finals and ice dance finals. Viktor slept in, and Yuuri kept getting distracted from trying to help Mila with her science classwork by Viktor clinging tightly to the dragon plushie in his sleep. It was just too cute, which Mila understood when Yuuri sent her a picture.

Once Viktor woke up, he and Yuuri went out to find lunch. They invited Chris and Paul, but they declined. Viktor shrugged it off. “They probably just have plans on their own. That’s fair.” Yuuri wasn’t so sure, but it also was probably none of his business.

Chris did come to join them after dinner, without Paul. “He went to bed. I’m not tired yet.” 

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I guess. Paul didn’t like me kissing your medal. I told him you’d probably be perfectly happy to let him too if he’d asked, but he said that wasn’t the point.”

“So what was the point?”

“I don’t know. He said I should know and he wasn’t going to tell me. Do either of you have any idea?”

Viktor and Yuuri both shook their heads. “You realize you’re asking two guys whose only dating experience is with their soulmate, and who have no problem with you joining the medal kissing, right?” Yuuri said. “We are probably the wrong people to ask for advice. Your coach might be better, or other friends?”

"So... you two are dating?"

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other. "Are we?" Viktor asked. "I know we haven't contradicted it when the media labels pictures of us together as being out on a date, but is that what we're calling it too?"

Yuuri shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think it really matters what we call it. If you want to call it dating, I'm perfectly happy with that." A thought occurred to Yuuri. "Wait. No. This is you. We can't have been dating before."

Viktor blinked a couple times, exchanging confused looks with Chris. "Why not?"

"Because I am not going to deprive you of the fun of an anniversary! What's today, the 26th?"

Viktor lit up and he threw his arms around Yuuri. "Can we pick the 23rd instead? The trip to the beach and the garden?"

"Sure." Yuuri laughed as he hugged Viktor back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's later than usual! Life got in the way, and then my cat decided to help. By sitting in my lap. And on my laptop. :D


	13. Chapter 13

The exhibition skate was fun. Viktor was the last skater to perform, and Yuuri held his breath waiting for the music to start. It took a few seconds, and then someone holding a VIKTUURI FOREVER sign started screaming. Yuuri felt his phone vibrating and smirked. That would probably be Phichit, who he and Viktor had managed to keep the secret from.

Yuuri’s version of the program was heavy on spins, while Viktor’s featured more jumps and acrobatic tricks. The choreography was identical, though, and it was clearly the same program. The announcers caught on quickly, and once they mentioned it, the whole crowd went crazy.

Reporters caught Viktor just outside the changing room, and it took several minutes for them to settle down enough for Viktor to understand a question. Yuuri used that time to work his way through the crowd until he was standing beside Viktor.

“When Yuuri and I were discussing our themes for this year and realized we were thinking along similar lines, we thought it would be fun to do the same programs – obviously with different technical elements. Yakov would never let us do that for competitions, even this year when we’re still not competing against each other, but for an exhibition skate we thought we could get away with it. Yuuri and I worked together to choreograph the program, as I’m sure you all know.”

“Could you skate each other’s versions, do you think?”

Yuuri reached out and took Viktor’s hand, making Viktor's press smile become a bit more like his real smile. He squeezed it briefly before answering. “I think so. Not as well, since our versions play to our strengths and those are different, but we could.”

“Yuuri, do you agree?”

Yuuri jumped a little. He hadn't thought anyone would want to talk to him. “I’ve never skated his version all the way through, but I’ve done pieces of it trying to figure out transitions and such. Same for him. I know Viktor could do mine. Viktor would have to teach me a couple of the things he does, but other than that, I think I could do his.”

 

Once free of the press, Yuuri checked the messages from Phichit. Lots of keysmashing and demanding to know why he wasn’t told and emojis. He checked the time and decided to text first.

Phichit called him back. “WHAT WAS THAT WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

“You know how Viktor is with his surprises, and you’re so close to us that he almost never gets the chance to surprise you. Chris and Yuuko and Mari didn’t know either. Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“I am at school. It’s a break period. And I actually have to go. But I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this was happening! That was amazing!”

 

With only one week off between competitions, Viktor took practice very seriously, even with Yakov, Lilia, Misha, and Georgi all gone. Lilia had taken Yurio up to Moscow, leaving Viktor, Yuuri, and Mila alone at the rink. Viktor was so frustrated with his short program performance that he didn’t want to take much of a break. For once, Yuuri had to be the one to drag Viktor off the ice.

In the short program, Misha was solid, but Georgi struggled and ended the day in fourth, with Aaron Delmote in second and Kaleb Hagel in third. Georgi did better in the free skate, which gave him bronze after Aaron fell on one jump and two-footed a landing on another. Misha took gold and Kaleb silver.

Yakov was only back for one day, before he would be leaving for Skate Celje. Mila was so excited about her first competition that she was making mistakes that even Yurio wasn’t anymore. Yurio’s constant stream of insults wasn’t helping, and eventually, Yakov snapped. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri brought himself to a sudden stop and stared at Yakov. He didn’t think he’d been doing anything wrong. “Yes, Coach?”

“Take Yurio and get the hell out of here! Studio, classroom, I don’t care! Mila’s enough trouble without Yurio’s mouth making it worse!”

“Yes, Coach.” Yuuri wanted to protest. At least ask why. But right now, he was scared.

He skated to Viktor for a hug, which Viktor gave him. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t think Yakov is actually mad at you, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered to him. “The mood he’s in, I almost wish I could go with you.”

“VITYA! FOCUS!”

“Thanks, Vitya.” Yuuri pulled away and picked up Yurio, who had sat down on the ice in protest at being sent off. “Come on. The last thing we need is to make Yakov even angrier.”

There was no way Yuuri was carrying Yurio all the way to the studio, so they went to the classroom. Yuuri closed the door and turned on the radio, turning it up loud enough that they couldn’t hear Yakov shouting anymore. “Why?”

Yurio folded his arms and scowled. “Why what?”

“Why did you have to keep provoking Yakov and Mila?” Yuuri slumped into a chair and reached for a book.

“Mila’s too excited.”

“And you rubbing it in was supposed to help?” Yurio wasn't wrong, but what was he thinking he would accomplish?

Yurio scoffed. “She’s acting like she’s already won gold. She hasn’t. She’s not gonna if she keeps skating like that. And neither are we if he kicks us off the ice like this. What did you even do?”

“I don’t know.” Yuuri sighed and opened the book with a groan. “Do you have homework you need to do?”

“No.”

“Liar. Find something. I need to read this stupid book. In Russian.”

Yurio got a book and moved his chair over to sit by Yuuri. “If you get stuck tell me why. I’m supposed to be practicing English. It’s such a pain in the butt language. Why so many exceptions to the rules?”

 

A few hours later, Yakov came back to find Yurio. “Ready to go home?”

“No." Yurio slammed his book closed and got to his feet. "Piglet here may be too afraid of you to ask, but I’m not. I get why you threw me out. Why’d you make him go too?”

Yakov looked at Yuuri, who couldn’t meet his eyes. “Someone needed to go with Yurio and keep him out of trouble, or he might have just left and wandered around the city on his own." Yurio squawked indignantly, but Yuuri agreed. "Viktor’s competing this weekend too, Georgi next week. Between you and Misha, you’re the one who’s still in school or dance, so it’s not a waste of your time.”

That didn't sound so bad, really. “That’s it?”

“I also thought you might like the chance to get out of there so you didn’t have to deal with the shouting. I wouldn’t have sent you off just for that, but it is a reason I picked you over Misha.”

“Oh. Okay.” So it was partly because Yakov thought he was weak.

“This is the kind of thing I was afraid of a couple years ago. Are you okay?”

Yuuri thought for a moment. Was he okay? “I will be. Has Mila settled down?”

“Not really. She will. Or she’ll fail, and learn from it. Best to get that kind of lesson over with now, I suppose. If you want to stay and skate, Vitya says he’s willing to stay with you. Come on, Yurio.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cup of China, Part 1, and we meet Michele Crispino's hero.

Yakov took Mila to Slovenia, Lilia took Yurio to Moscow and his grandfather, and Viktor and Yuuri went to China on their own. When Viktor checked in, he started laughing. He handed Yuuri credentials. “Apparently you’re my choreographer and stylist now. It gets you rinkside with me, at least.”

Yuuri took it with a smile. “I don’t suppose anyone would believe I was your coach. There’s no way anyone could both coach and skate in the same season.”

“No, that would just be silly.”

On the way out, Viktor spotted Kamil, and went over to congratulate him on his comeback. Kamil hugged Viktor and congratulated him as well. “Good luck tomorrow. You looked great in America, no fear or hesitance at all there.”

“Thanks! I hope everything goes smoothly for you, too. I hope to see you at the Finals.”

“Same! Hi, Yuuri. Congratulations!”

 

After the day of practice, Viktor and Yuuri had the rest of that day and all of the next to run around Beijing and explore. Naturally, they went to as much as they could related to the recent Olympics. It may have been the wrong Olympics, but it was still the Olympics, and Viktor had fond memories and Yuuri had aspirations. There was also the Forbidden City, and Viktor took Yuuri to the Ancient Observatory to check out the stargazing.

The night before the short programs, Yuuri got a call from his publicist. “Be prepared to talk about Rykov at some point over the next couple days. He did a magazine interview where he called you out as having slept your way to the top.”

“Again? Thanks for the heads up." Yuuri got his laptop and searched for the article. "Any suggestions for what to say?”

“Don’t address his innuendo. Say that Viktor isn’t out there earning your scores for you, only you can do that, and that while you may have gotten a lucky break, it’s your own skill and hard work that’s allowed you to capitalize on it. Phichit’s mobilized the hamsters and that’s what they’re saying. They’re also echoing Viktor’s comments about you showing that you fit in at Yakov’s rink and Rykov showing that he wouldn’t, if you want to say something about that.”

“All right. Thanks, Mihara-san.” Yuuri hung up and started reading comments.

Viktor groaned when Yuuri explained the interview. “That guy is an idiot.”

“I know. Forget him.” Yuuri hugged Viktor. “Actually, wait, don’t. Think of him when you’re casting the curse on the ice tomorrow.”

“Perfect!” Viktor grinned. Yuuri felt a little sorry for Rykov if he was watching tomorrow.

 

That was, in fact, exactly what Viktor did. His first step sequence was beautiful, his jumps clean, and when he got to the combo spin that he’d struggled with in Washington, he envisioned spinning a curse around the idiot who was challenging his Yuuri. No trouble this time. Multiple layers of satisfaction enveloped him as he came to a stop.

Viktor was rather disappointed with his score, though. Despite what he knew was a better technical performance and what he’d felt was a better artistic performance, he actually ended up with a lower score here than he had in America. As the rest of group 1 went, though, he noticed that the performance scores were all coming in low. That made him feel a little better.

No one even came close to his score until group 2, when a couple skaters, including Zhou Zemin, got into the low 70s. Kamil was the next to the last skater, and Viktor watched with a smile as Kamil shook off some initial nervousness to put out a confident program with no sign that he’d been injured. His score of 77 put a little more pressure on Viktor to do well the next day. Surprisingly, no one asked him about the idiot's comments, which was slightly disappointing when he had something fun to say.

After the morning practice, Kamil approached Viktor and Yuuri. “Can you guys come to lunch with me today? It’s my soulmate’s eighteenth birthday, I’m supposed to meet her for lunch, and I am scared to death.”

Viktor looked up from putting on his shoes. “Your soulmate is here? Is she Chinese?”

“No, she’s Ukrainian. She’s Anatolij Alenko’s little sister.”

Yuuri looked blank, but Viktor smiled. “The ice dancer?” He'd seen Anatolij and his sister at competitions, and she seemed nice, if somewhat shy.

“Exactly. I came up with this plan when I saw the assignments. Nadiya texted me this morning to say she’d be there – with Anatolij and Olesya.”

“And you don’t want to go alone, if she’s bringing backup,” Yuuri guessed.

Kamil nodded, relieved that Yuuri and Viktor seemed to understand. “Exactly. I didn’t bring any of my family, none of my skating friends are here, but you two seem cool, and I know you don’t mind hanging out with your competitors. And you're a good example of what soulmates should be.”

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other briefly. Yuuri nodded, so Viktor stood up. “Sure! Where are we going?”

 

Anatolij met them outside the restaurant, arms folded across his chest. “Kamil. Nadiya tells me you’re her soulmate.”

Kamil immediately went on the defensive. Viktor couldn't blame him. He was surprised - he'd always thought Anatolij was a quiet guy who liked to avoid confrontation. “I am Nadiya's soulmate,” Kamil said.

Anatolij sneered. “Why’d you wait? You're what, twenty?”

“Twenty-one, and there were a couple reasons. One, she asked me to, because she wanted to finish school before dealing with her soulmate. Two, it gave me some time.”

Anatolij dropped his arms into clenched fists. “Time? Time for what? Screwing around? Having fun before you got tied down?”

Yuuri grabbed Kamil’s arms, and Viktor stepped between him and Anatolij, pointing out the host staring at the confrontation. “Guys, shouldn’t we be doing this inside, where Nadiya can speak for herself?”

“Nadiya’s deaf. She doesn’t speak. Olesya and I interpret for her.”

“Time to learn Ukrainian and Ukrainian sign language so that I didn’t _need_ interpreters, you asshole.” Kamil went inside and found the two women. “Hi.” He started signing something to the larger of the two women, whose face lit up as she started signing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michele's hero!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cup of China Part 2 along with news from Skate Celje and Trophee Eric Bompard

After lunch, which went much better than the start might have implied, Anatolij and Olesya headed back to get ready for their competition. Viktor and Yuuri headed off too, after Kamil thanked them both for coming and helping with the overprotective brother.

While they waited for the men’s competition, Viktor checked the schedule – Mila’s short program was that day. They should be hearing something from Yakov before Viktor would skate. The text came in while Viktor was dressing, which was somewhat unfortunate, because Yuuri had been trying not to watch until Viktor needed help with the zipper. Viktor was basically shirtless when Yuuri turned around.

Viktor had to prompt him. “Yuuri? Was that Yakov?”

“Yeah. Um.” Yuuri looked down at the phone. “Mila did good, not great. She’s in second right now. She’s a little upset with herself.”

“She’ll figure it out!” Viktor stuck his arms through the sleeves of his costume. “Did Yakov say how her score was?”

“It was fine, a little lower than she’d hoped for but she’ll have time to fix it before next competition.”

“Good.” Viktor turned around and pulled his hair out of the way. “Zip me up?”

“Right.” Yuuri put his phone in his jacket pocket and pulled up the zipper. “Where are the ribbons?”

Viktor pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to Yuuri to start braiding in. “I should get you to do my hair all the time. Yakov always pulls it, and Lilia braids it so tightly it hurts. This feels good.”

“Your hair was one of the things that I always loved staring at, when you were just a guy on my TV and the posters on my wall. I used to dream about getting to touch it someday.”

“And now here you are! Is it everything you dreamed it would be?”

Yuuri tugged on the braid he’d just finished. “You do realize that teasing the guy who’s doing your hair is probably not the best idea?”

“Yes, but it’s so much fun. You’re so cute when you get flustered.”

 

Despite the fluster, Yuuri got Viktor’s hair and makeup done perfectly by the time he was due on the ice to warm up. No one in the first group made any big upward moves, but the person who had taken third in the short program had a disastrous free skate, tumbling well down and guaranteeing Zemin another medal. Kamil’s skating was inspired, the excitement of meeting his soulmate shining through his program. His score of 151 put him in first.

The audience started going nuts the second Viktor took the ice, and Viktor fed off of the energy and the thought of terrorizing idiots as he started his program. Well, idiot. Just the one. He soared through the opening jumps, his first spin… his second step sequence, the one where he used his fire breath to torch the village, he thought he heard someone in the audience scream in actual fear.

It was incredibly odd, skating over to Yuuri instead of Yakov. Yuuri hugged him and congratulated him on a job well done. The judges were being less stingy with the performance scores today, and Viktor’s 157 put him back on top of the podium. Two gold medals, he was going to the Finals too, and he didn’t have to wait for his hug from Yuuri or his medal kiss because Yuuri was right there when he was done with the podium pictures. Kamil took silver, Zemin bronze.

This time, with Yuuri beside him holding his hand, Viktor did eventually get questions about his countryman. “Yuuri, by now, I’m sure you’ve seen Rykov’s comments about you. Is there anything you’d like to say?”

“Just that Viktor’s not on the ice with me, skating my programs and earning my scores for me. Yakov may have given me a chance he wouldn’t have without Viktor, but he also has his own reputation to maintain. He’s not going to take a skater who can’t meet his standards.”

Viktor smirked. “I’d like to thank Rykov for his comments. It was a great inspiration to me here in Beijing.”

“How so?”

“I think I’ll leave that to your imaginations!” Viktor winked. “Especially to his. Yuuri and I will see him in Goyang!”

 

This time, the response to the exhibition skate was nearly immediate. Viktor fed off the crowd’s energy, jumping and twirling with great energy. At the end, where the program called for him to do a triple toe loop to celebrate his victory, he switched it out for the upright spin Yuuri did instead. Yuuri nearly tackled him when he came off the ice. “I can’t believe you did that! That was amazing! I think someone fainted in the audience, and… oh, there it is.” Yuuri pulled out his phone and showed Viktor the text from Phichit.

“Anything from Yakov yet?”

“No… Mila doesn’t skate for an hour still, so if we’re lucky, we’ll find out at the airport. If not, we get to spend the whole flight wondering.”

They were lucky. Yakov’s call came in about half an hour before their flight was due to leave. Mila had taken second, but by less than a point. Mila stole the phone to tell Viktor and Yuuri about the skate herself. When Yakov took the phone back, he ran through the criticisms of Viktor’s skating, much to Viktor’s amusement.

Once Yakov hung up, Yuuri leaned against Viktor. “Hey. At the Finals, what are we going to do about the exhibition? It would just be weird for us to both do the program, if we both medal.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I think it would be kind of fun!" Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri. "You do this year’s exhibition, I’ll do my ninja skate. I didn’t get to do it properly at last year’s Finals, you know!”

Yuuri laughed. “Okay, but I am checking your laces before you go out.”

"That's a good idea!"

 

Georgi was gone the next week for the Trophee Eric Bompard. He came back with a 4th place finish and some news. Kaleb was probably going to be in the finals after taking bronze, Cao Bin had set himself up well with a gold. Then there was Christophe. He didn't get the gold he needed to give himself any chance at all of going to the Finals, but he did get silver. Paul finished fifth. Also, Chris and Paul had officially broken up after the short program. "Waiting around for the Free Skate was incredibly awkward."

"Ouch. What happened?"

Georgi rolled his eyes. "Paul felt threatened by the way Chris and I were talking about the two of you. He thought Chris didn't take their relationship seriously. When Chris pointed out that they were probably going to break up in January when Paul turns eighteen, Paul decided there was no point in waiting."

Viktor shook his head. "That sucks. I should probably call Chris."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuko's 18th Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes Yuuko/Takeshi canon. Yuuko's side of the story can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10679598).

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri skated over to the edge of the rink at Yakov’s bellow. He didn't know what he was supposed to have done wrong this time, either, and Yuri and Mila had been well-behaved. Yakov had been in a reasonably good mood, focusing on Misha to get him ready for the trip to Moscow and Yuuri to get him ready for Junior Nationals. “Yes, coach?”

Yakov handed Yuuri his blade guards. “Phone call. It’s Yuuko. I assume it’s important or she wouldn’t be calling during practice.”

Yuuri took the guards with a sigh of relief. “She may have forgotten about the time difference. It’s evening in Japan.”

“True. Still.” Yakov handed Yuuri his phone.

“Yakov! This is blatant favoritism! You would never let me blow off skating to take a phone call!” Misha shouted.

“Your phone rings fifteen times a day! Yuuri’s friends and family are smarter than yours and can keep track of time. Get to work! We leave TOMORROW for competition, and if you want to go to Finals tied with Vitya you need that routine perfect! Aaron’s not going to mess up again!”

Yuuri took his phone into the study room while Yakov and Misha continued to shout at each other. “Yuuko? What’s wrong?”

Yuuko was hard to understand through the tears. “It’s my mom. She drugged me, Yuuri! She had to have.”

“Yuuko, don’t take this the wrong way, but why call me? Mari and Takeshi are in much better position to do something to help you out.” Yuuri felt sick. He was leaving for Japan in a few days, but he needed to be there now.

“I… I didn’t think she’d actually go through with any of this. I thought she’d come to her senses and let things happen naturally.” Yuuko sniffled. “She’s planning on keeping me home from school tomorrow so we can start planning my wedding. I guess… I just called to say goodbye? Mom’s going to be watching me so close after this that I may not get a chance to call you again.”

“Yuuko…” Yuuri swallows hard as the tears started stinging his eyes. “Mari won’t let you get trapped with your own Kokei. I know she won’t.”

“What can she do against my mother and my soulmate?”

“You’ll be eighteen. If you say you’re not doing something, they can’t force you.” There was no answer. “Yuuko?” When there was still no answer, Yuuri hung up and called Mari. “Yuuko called me.”

“Why you? What’s she need?”

“Her mom drugged her. I think she fell asleep while we were on the phone. Tomorrow morning, can you go check on her?”

“I was gonna do that anyway. Tell Viktor we may need to activate the plan. He’ll know what I’m talking about.” Mari sighed. “I know this is probably useless, but Yuuri, Takeshi and I are here. There is no way anything too awful is going to happen to Yuuko. Sleep. Text me when you wake up and I’ll call or have Yuuko do it.”

“I’ll try, Mari. Thanks.” Yuuri hung up and tried to pull himself together to go back out on the ice. It took him a few minutes.

When he went back out, Yakov met him. “Vitya told me what’s probably going on. Do you want to stay and skate, or go home?”

“If I’m skating, I’m not worrying. In fact, is it okay if I stay late?”

Yakov looked critically at Yuuri for a moment, and then nodded. “Don’t overwork yourself, get someone to stay with you, make sure everything gets locked up before you leave. You cannot miss this competition. Afterwards, if you need to go to Hasetsu, we can work something out.”

“Thanks, Coach.” Yuuri headed for the ice.

Viktor readily agreed to stay with him, and Yuuri skated as long as he could. Viktor finally made him call it a night. “You’re used to not sleeping well.”

“I’m used to skating through overworking myself, too.”

“You’re used to practicing through overworking yourself. How often did you compete like that?” Viktor took Yuuri’s silence for an answer. “You’ll recover a lot faster from the poor night of sleep. Come on.”

Yuuri gave in, and let Viktor take him home. He ate the food Lilia had saved for him from dinner robotically, and then went up to his room to worry. Viktor tried to get him playing a video game, or even doing schoolwork, but Yuuri couldn’t concentrate. He also couldn’t sleep. Eventually, Viktor had had enough. He climbed up onto the bed with Yuuri.

“Viktor?”

“I’m trying everything I can think of short of drugging you too to get you to sleep. Most of the time, one of the most useful things I can do to help you with your anxiety is hug you or something like that. That’s all this is. If me being up here helps, good, if not, I’ll go back to my nest.”

“Oh.” Yuuri scooted closer to Viktor. Having Viktor’s arm around him did help, some, and Yuuri drifted into a fitful sleep. He woke up about six. It would be noon in Japan. Mari would know something. Yuuri carefully slid out from Viktor’s arm and retrieved his phone. He texted Mari. Not long after, his phone rang.

“Yuuri!” The cheer in Yuuko’s beautiful voice made him go weak. “I am so, so sorry about yesterday, I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Things work out okay then?”

“Well, I’m engaged, which I’m not exactly thrilled with, but Takeshi’s got Mom almost convinced that the actual wedding can wait until April, and I’ll be coming up to watch you in Nagoya and I’m competing in Nagano!”

Yuuri tried to contain himself. “That’s great, Yuuko! He doesn’t mind you skating?”

“Are you… Yuuri, it’s Takeshi. Can you believe it? I could not have a more perfect soulmate!”

All the remaining fear and concern fled, replaced by happiness for his two childhood friends. “Takeshi is perfect for you. Tell him how happy I am for you both! I wish I could have been there to see your mother’s face when you told her.”

“Yeah, it was hilarious. Takeshi is actually using her own words against her, any time she starts acting like she knows best. When she started talking about pulling me out of school, Takeshi told her he had no use for a soulmate who couldn’t finish what she started. Perfectly straight face. I thought Mari was going to hurt herself holding in the laughter.” Yuuri tried to at least keep his laughter quiet enough that he wouldn’t wake Viktor. “I have to go, but one more time, I’m so sorry I freaked you out yesterday. I should have known better than to call you.”

“It’s all right. Viktor’s taken good care of me, so I’ll be okay. See you in a few days!” Yuuri hung up and got back in bed. Viktor woke up as Yuuri tried to get back where he was. “Sorry, Viktor. Yuuko called. She’s in good hands.”

“Good to hear. Yakov won’t be there today, and I know you’re going to tell me you’re fine after yesterday, but I also know that you’re not and you could use some extra rest. Get a couple more hours’ sleep. Do you want me to leave?”

“No.” Yuuri reached up to Viktor’s arm that was around his shoulders, but thought better of clinging. “If you want to, go ahead, I don’t need you like I did last night, but if you want to stay here, I’m happy with that too.”

“Okay. Sleep.” Viktor closed his eyes again and Yuuri let his soft breathing lull him back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior Nationals brings reunions.

Yuuri had assumed he and Viktor would be alone on their flight to Nagoya, but Lilia came with them. The Cup of Russia was in Moscow, so Yakov and Misha took Yuri with them when they left, and Misha would return with Yuri after the competition while Yakov joined the rest in Japan. Georgi and Mila could skate together.

While they waited for a connecting flight, Yuuri asked, “Why are you coming, Lilia? I mean, I’m grateful to have you, but…”

Lilia smiled. “I intend to spend much of the time with Minako. I see no reason to let it be years before we see each other again. I’m not here to chaperone you and Viktor, if that’s your concern. You two have proved repeatedly that you can be trusted.”

“That wasn’t my concern. I don’t have a concern. I was just surprised. I didn’t think about you and Minako being friends.”

 

Minako met them at the airport with hugs for everyone, and Yuuko and Takeshi were at the hotel. Yuuri ran to them as soon as he saw them, nearly tackling Yuuko in his enthusiasm. “Congratulations! I am so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Yuuri! Are you going to be able to come to Hasetsu after this?”

“It kind of depends how Misha does. If Viktor and I are the only ones competing in Goyang, and we can use the rink, Yakov will probably let us stay as long as we want. If Misha makes it, then he might let us go for a day or two, but that’s it.”

“Ice Castle’s all yours if you want it, any time. As long as you share with Yuuko, of course.” Takeshi hugged Yuuri too. “Mari was here, but she said she had to go to the airport? Any idea what that’s about?”

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged a look as Yuuri tried to keep the hope down. “Well, Yakov’s coming in and I don’t know what time his flight gets here, but I can’t think why Mari would go meet him.”

“Yuuri… did Phichit ever say whether he was coming?” Viktor asked.

“Not that I remember…” Yuuri pulled out his phone and looked for messages from Phichit. “No. He didn’t.”

 

Three hours later, there was a knock on Viktor and Yuuri’s hotel room door. Mari was there, with Phichit. “You got to come! How’d you convince your dad?”

“My grades are where they need to be and look!” Phichit held out a gold medal. “I’ve started my own collection now.”

Yuuri took the medal and hung it on Phichit. “Viktor! Come here!” Yuuri leaned down to kiss the medal and then let Viktor take his spot. Phichit nearly exploded with giddiness. “Congratulations, Phichit. I hope this is the first of many.”

“Me too!” Phichit hugged everyone, including Mari. “Dad said that if I won gold and was passing everything, I could come. I’ve been working really hard lately and I was not letting stupid Seung Gil stop me from earning a trip here. My grades weren’t good enough for a silver medal.”

“Seung Gil?”

“The annoying kid I was telling you about who I can’t shake to dominate Asia’s novices. Other than me, he’s the best our age.”

“What’s so annoying about him?”

“Well, for one thing, everyone else thinks he’s annoying because he’s really blunt and doesn’t like to hang out with people. I just call him annoying because we’re rivals. If you can make him hang out with you – and I can – he’s really cool.”

“How’d you get him to hang out with you?”

Phichit’s face lit up in the silliest grin ever. “Seung Gil heard my mom yelling at me for my math grade a couple months ago and heard her threaten to make me quit skating if I couldn’t pass. He created a Skype account to give me so that I could call him for help. He’s really good at math.”

Phichit’s dad came to collect him, and Mari folded her arms. “What’s with the bed?”

“That wasn’t our idea, actually,” Viktor said. “There was some sort of miscommunication. Yakov filed the paperwork right with the JSF, the hotel showed us that they were told one bed, so we’re not quite sure what happened.”

“And?”

Yuuri shrugged. “And we’d have switched with someone if we knew someone to switch with, but the hotel’s pretty full, thanks to the competition. Don’t worry so much, Mari, it’s fine.”

“You’re sure? Minako and I could switch with you.”

Yuuri looked to Viktor, who just shrugged. “It’s your call, Yuuri. I don’t mind either way.”

Yuuri bit his lip. If Viktor said he didn’t mind sharing, Yuuri wanted to trust his word, but it seemed like there was something Viktor was holding back. Eventually, laziness won. “We’re settled in here, and you and Minako must be settled in there. Thank you for the offer, but we’re really okay.”

 

Yakov got there late that night. He dropped by the room to let them know he was there and give them his room number, and to let them know what was happening in Moscow. “Misha was in second after the short program, behind Cao Bin. I have faith in him, and Irishka’s back from Minsk, so she’s bringing Kolya and Yuri to watch the free skate. Should know by morning, but it’s looking good for him to get to the Finals.”

“That’s good!”

“Everything’s good here? Lilia told me about the mixup with your reservation, but other than that, you’re ready to go tomorrow?”

“Yes, sir. Everything’s here, we’ve checked into the competition, and I’m skating in the last group tomorrow.”

“All right. Sleep well. Viktor, if you keep him awake, you will suffer.”


	18. Chapter 18

Yuuri awoke the next day to a text from Misha. Cao Bin had a fall in his free skate that dropped him from first to third. Still good enough to put him in the finals. Aaron took second, which gave him a shot depending on what Kamil and Masato did in the NHK, and Misha won. He and Viktor would go in tied for first.

Yakov helped Yuuri get ready. “Are you growing again?”

“Yes." Yuuri stretched his arms up. "It’s fine right now, but I probably should get my costumes altered before the Finals. It’s weird and annoying and the next few years are going to suck, aren’t they?”

“Unfortunately. We all go through it." Yakov made a face. "How are you feeling about the competition?”

“I don’t know." Yuuri tugged the ends of his sleeves. "This thing with Rykov, Yuuko’s birthday, the growth… I’m going to go out there and skate my best, but my best today isn’t the best I can do.”

Yakov crossed his arms, staring hard at Yuuri. “Do you think you can win this?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I did last year. I heard a couple people this morning saying that I should have moved up because it’s not fair to expect actual junior skaters to compete against me.”

Yakov snorted. “Well, you are an actual junior skater too, and it’s not your fault you’re better than them. You could have moved up, but so could anyone your age. I know there are older skaters here.”

“They’re not Grand Prix Finalists.”

“So only Grand Prix Finalists who are fourteen or younger should be allowed to compete in their country’s Junior Championship?”

“Well…” When Yakov put it that way, it sounded ridiculous, Yuuri had to admit.

“You have as much right as any other Japanese skater of the appropriate ages to be here. Show them no mercy.”

Yuuri nodded. "Understood, Coach."

 

Right off the bat, a huge score was put up – 65. After that, scores dropped to very low, but it rattled Yuuri to see how close someone had gotten. No one else had broken sixty by the time Yuuri took the ice to skate, but the nerves were there. His starting step sequence was less clean than usual, but his first half jumps went well. He relaxed a little and his presentation settled down in the second half, but his triple axel was not up to his usual standards.

Yakov did not let him off easy. He couldn’t, not if Yuuri wanted to compete at the Grand Prix Finals. His 71 beat his score from Mexico, but not from England. It also put him in first. Only two other skaters broke 60, so he was in good position going into the second day.

Yuuko and Takeshi took Viktor and Yuuri to dinner. “We’re getting married in April, and Yuuri, we want you there.”

“Why?" Yuuri flushed as he realized how that might sound. "I mean why the rush to get married, not why you want me there. Viktor’s invited too, right?”

Yuuko giggled. “Of course Viktor’s invited, we wouldn’t expect you to go anywhere without him, and can you imagine what my mother would say if you showed up without him? You know my mom, April’s already a compromise.”

“I’m having fun telling her that she raised Yuuko to be the perfect soulmate, so she should let go and let Yuuko’s soulmate say what that looks like. I still have to live with her for the foreseeable future, so we’re willing to make some compromises. April just made sense for a lot of reasons, including you being able to come,” Takeshi explained.

 

The long program the next day, there were no surprises in the early groups. If Rykov had anything to say about Yuuri’s performance the day before, it at least hadn’t reached Yuuri’s ears yet. Viktor had let him snuggle, which meant Yuuri slept better than normal, and all the talk Yuuri heard was competitors discussing their chances of getting silver or bronze – “Katsuki’s got the gold unless he injures himself, so I’m skating for silver and the second spot at Junior Worlds.”

Yakov sat him down after doing his hair. “Pressure’s on, Yuuri. How are you feeling?”

Yuuri considered. “Nervous. Yesterday was not a good day. But confident, too. A bad day put me in first by almost six points. Watari Sachio is a good skater, but my program’s base score is much higher than his. I don’t think he can catch me as long as I skate cleanly.”

“That’s my analysis. Viktor?”

“Says that I should be able to beat my score from England, but I don’t know. If my head clears up by the time I get out there, I can. I’m just not sure about my head.”

“Do what you can to clear it up.” Yakov cleared his throat. “This is only my business because I’m your coach and make the travel plans for you. I do not need any details. You’ve slept better here than you normally do. Is that because of the mixup with the room?”

“I think so?”

“Do you want to keep that arrangement for travel? You’ll be sixteen by your next competition so even if there are still holdouts about whether you’re really Viktor’s soulmate, there’s no reason anyone should care. Not that the bed arrangement in your room is anyone’s business but yours.”

Yuuri's mouth dropped open, but it took him a few minutes before he could answer. “For my competitions, I’d like to, but if Viktor’s competing, you should probably ask him. If he’d feel better having his own bed to sleep in when he has to compete…”

“I’ll talk to him, but I expect his answer to be the same as yours.”

 

Yuuri skated last, and the scores favored him. He didn’t even need to beat Mexico to win gold, or his score from the previous year. All he had to do was not fall on his ass too often. Somehow, that made his nerves worse, and it showed. There were no major mistakes, but on his last combo, he did not get a good landing between the two, and it showed in the double loop. Everything he did, he could already hear Yakov’s commentary on as he came to a stop.

Yakov’s critique was exactly what Yuuri was expecting, and the score reflected it. 123, for a total of 194. Well short of his personal best from England, but better than Mexico, and good enough for a second consecutive championship and trip to Junior Worlds to represent Japan.

The reporters congratulated him, and let Viktor through to get the medal kiss on camera. “There were those who said you shouldn’t be here, that you should have gone straight to seniors. You won by quite a commanding margin. Do you have a response to the criticism?”

“Watari Sachio is an excellent skater, and he’s seventeen. He took silver by nearly the same margin that I took gold. The junior division is open to any skater younger than nineteen, not just the ones who can’t compete with the older skaters. I’m doing well at the junior level, but that’s no guarantee that I could compete at the level Japan expects of me with skaters like my rinkmates Viktor and Misha, or the other finalists and contenders at that level.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri take a super important step in their relationship.
> 
> (Don't get excited. Not that one.)

The return flights had them leaving Fukuoka on the 30th. “Go celebrate your birthday with your family and friends, Yuuri. Both of you, be prepared to work your hardest when you get back to Russia.”

Yuuri gave Yakov a quick hug. “Yes, coach!”

Viktor winked. “When don’t we work our hardest, Yakov?”

“You really don’t want me to answer that, Vitya.” Yakov put his hat on. “Call me if there’s media trouble I should know about.”

They made it to the airport for the flight to Fukuoka before the reporters caught up with them. Yuuri had dealt with national press, of course, but this was the international kind. Less interested in talking about the skating and more in talking about the skaters. “You’re now a national champion again… do you think Rykov is feeling the pressure?”

“I have no idea what Rykov is thinking or feeling about me. He should be focusing his own skating in the Finals, not obsessing over one out of seven of his competitors.” That was Yuuri's intention, one that he was absolutely sure his coach and his cheerleader would support fully.

“Then why are you going off on a vacation instead of straight into training?”

“It’s just a few days so I can spend my birthday in Japan, and we’ll both be training there. This may be my last year to spend my birthday in Japan - and if I am here, it's because Viktor or I are in the NHK, so I'll be focused there instead of going to Hasetsu.”

“Your birthday! Yes. You’ll be sixteen, won’t you?”

“That’s right.” And now he realized the mistake. Crap. He could feel Viktor moving closer to him and reached for his hand.

“Do you have any special plans to celebrate that important milestone?”

Yuuri didn't expect it to work, but he decided to play dumb anyway to stall for time. “I wasn’t aware it was an important milestone. I’ll be spending the day with Viktor, of course, but we haven’t made any specific plans yet.”

“You live in Russia, so sixteen is…”

“Oh. That." What a surprise. At least he'd bought enough time to figure out what to say. "As his soulmate, my age has no bearing on what’s legal for us to do. Legal isn’t the same as right, and neither of us have ever placed any sort of importance on the specific number. We will do things when we are ready, whether that’s tonight or years in the future.”

 

Viktor was unusually quiet on the plane, so Yuuri leaned on his shoulder and slept through the flight. On the train from Fukuoka to Hasetsu, Viktor was still withdrawn. Once they got to Yu-Topia, and away from Mari and the others, Yuuri finally asked. “What’s on your mind, Viktor? You’re clearly thinking hard about something.”

“Yakov and I had a talk this morning. About you.”

“Oh? What did Yakov have to say?” Yuuri assumed it was about the bed sharing, but he didn't see where that would have Viktor like this. Unless Viktor really was bothered by sharing a bed with him...

“He asked if I wanted to make the recent mixup a permanent thing. He said that he’d already talked to you and you were interested, but you weren’t sure.”

Yuuri thought back. He tried to figure out where Yakov had gotten that impression and couldn't. At least he could correct that with Viktor. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable the night before you skate. If it’s just me, I sleep better with you than without. You make the anxiety in my head go away, at least long enough for me to get to sleep. And… I just like having you that close.”

Viktor lit up with a smile. Now Yuuri felt a million times better. “You do? You’ve always been so… ambivalent about it.”

“I love having you close. You’re just always so quick to back off…”

“I want to be close. I back off because you don’t seem sure of what you want.”

Yuuri got to his feet and sat in Viktor’s lap, arms around his neck and head on his shoulder. “I want to share a bed when we travel. Or when we’re not traveling, for that matter. It was nice, and you make me feel safe and happy.”

“You’re really okay? You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Good." Viktor glanced down at the bed they were sitting on. "Will your parents accept it here?”

“I hate to bring up the comparison, because you are nothing like him, but Kokei spent the night in Mari’s room when she was sixteen. Mom and Dad only cared once we realized what Kokei was. They know you’re not him, they know you won’t treat me like he treated Mari. Now, admittedly, I never really asked, but somehow I can’t see him sleeping on the floor and he had no problem with pushing Mari for what he wanted until she gave in.”

Viktor's smile dimmed. “So they’ll accept it, but Mari won’t.”

Yuuri shook his head. “Mari knows you’re scared of her and at least for now is satisfied that it’s effective. She won’t ask, and if she finds out anyway, worst that happens is you get a review of the 'If you hurt him you're a dead man' talk I'm assuming she's given you at least once.”

“Oh.”

“If you want to sleep in the bed with me, do it. I'd like it, my family’s not going to be mad at you, and it’s really no one else’s business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junior GPF has eight finalists instead of six.
> 
> Spoiler alert: by "years in the future" Yuuri was NOT saying that it was going to take them that long to kiss. For that one, he was specifically thinking marriage.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's Sixteenth Birthday! Not the best he's ever had.

They celebrated at Yu-Topia with the Katsukis, Minako, Yuuko and her family, and the Nishigoris on the 28th after practice. On the 29th, Yuuri and Viktor spent most of the day at the rink. There was some good hard work – Finals were coming up, and neither of them could afford to take that lightly, but there was also some goofing off, too. Yuuko had conveniently decided that she needed to study for a test instead of skating that day, despite it being Saturday, and Takeshi decided to study with her instead of hanging out to watch. Yuuri particularly enjoyed when Viktor decided they needed to resurface the ice, and tied Yuuri to the back of the zamboni so that it would pull him around. Even if it did mean the ice wasn't exactly pristine when they were done, it was fun. He'd been skeptical, but Viktor swore he'd love it, and Viktor was right.

After practice, Viktor and Yuuri went down to hang out on the beach. It was cold, but not too cold to sit cuddled together watching the waves and talk until they got hungry enough to go find dinner. As they were getting ready to leave, Viktor pointed out a guy. “Who’d have thought there’d be someone else crazy enough to hang out on the beach at the end of November, even here?”

Yuuri looked over. “He was at the rink, too, I think. I don’t know him. Do you?”

“No." Viktor stared at the guy. "Takeshi’s dad would have been there, even if he was giving us privacy for your birthday, right? Maybe he’d know?”

“Good idea.” Yuuri called Nishigori, who confirmed that there had been a stranger hanging around trying to get into the rink to watch the practice. "What do we do now?"

Viktor shrugged. “Well, we were just leaving anyway. I’m hungry. Aren’t you?”

“Yeah…" Yuuri's stomach growled, causing him to stare at it. "I think I may be about to hit a growth spurt. Either that or being home with Mom’s cooking has turned me into the piggy Yurio keeps insisting I am! I’ve been really hungry ever since we got here.”

Viktor winced. “Oh, that is terrible timing, this close to Finals and then Senior Nationals.”

“I know, right? Just my luck. I used up so much of the good luck for my life on my soulmate there’s none left for skating.”

Viktor laughed and hugged Yuuri. “You’ll get through this. At least your spot in Junior Worlds is already locked up, so this is just a matter of pride.”

 

When Yuuri spotted the guy at dinner, Viktor got annoyed. Most people would never be able to tell, because Viktor’s press mask was good, but Yuuri could. Viktor took his hand and went over to the guy. “Is there something Yuuri and I can do for you, or should we be calling the cops?”

The guy held up his hands and pointed to his camera. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt your day. My organization sent me to keep an eye on the two of you, in case a story broke out, but I wasn’t planning to interfere or create a story out of nothing.”

“What story would justify you stalking us?” Yuuri tightened his hold on Viktor's hand as he felt it starting to clench. No hitting reporters, Viktor.

The guy didn't seem to notice Viktor's rage. He just smirked at them. “Do you have any idea how big a story your first kiss is going to be?”

Yuuri went crimson, and Viktor took a step closer to the guy. “Congratulations. You can call your boss and tell him that you just personally guaranteed that it would not be happening today.” He took Yuuri back to the table.

Yuuri still hadn’t calmed down, so Viktor squeezed his hand. “Do you want to get this to go and head back home? Your parents would never let some press bozo spy on us.” Yuuri nodded, so Viktor spoke to the server, who brought them their food boxed up.

Once back at Yu-Topia, food eaten, Yuuri finally found his voice. “Are you really not going to kiss me today?”

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “Did you want me to?”

“No, not really, I… I don’t think I’m ready yet. But I’m sixteen and you’ve already waited forever, so if you want to…" Yuuri swallowed hard and made himself say it. "You can.”

“You said it yourself to the reporters the other day! I’ve never been waiting for you to be sixteen. I’m waiting for you to be ready. You’re not. So no, I’m really not going to kiss you today.” Viktor pulled Yuuri in to lean against him and petted his hair. “The idiot reporter had nothing to do with that. I’m just hoping that word will get around that if we spot reporters following us, they will not be getting their stupid story.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, holding on tight. “I thought I was done being surprised by the media being awful. Yakov told me once that he’s half expecting the first kiss to be on international TV because something good happens and you get impulsive. If that’s how it happens, I don’t mind, but I don’t want it to be something for the media. You know?”

“So… I should scrap the plans to call a press conference where no questions are taken, I just kiss you on stage?”

Yuuri pulled back a little to look at Viktor, trying to determine if he was serious. He couldn't, not well enough to shut up the anxiety voice in the back of his head. “That… that was a joke, right?”

“Of course it was a joke. The impulse my Yuuri just won the Junior World Championships and I am eager to celebrate… that might happen. I can’t even pretend I wouldn’t do something like that. I just don’t want to make it a big deal on its own. I’m not planning anything for it. Not even setting any kind of idea of when, beyond when you're ready.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Prix Finals begin!

Yakov kept his skaters so busy, what with three of them off to the Grand Prix Finals, that there was no time to worry about kisses or reporters or Rykov or anything else. There was skating, there was each other, and there was sleep. That was about it. Yuuri and Viktor did tell Yakov about the reporter who’d stalked them in Hasetsu, and Yakov had gone ballistic. He’d made a point of calling everyone he knew in the media industry to inform them that if he caught anyone at the rink harassing his skaters during preparations for Finals and Nationals, there would be blood. He made sure they knew to spread it around, too.

Yuri was sulking, because Irina had gone to Baku for her new job and didn’t expect to be back before the New Year. “More like Baka,” he’d muttered when Misha told them where Irina had gone this time.

“Yuuri?” Viktor looked scandalized.

Yuuri shook his head vigorously. “I didn’t teach him that!” He narrowed his eyes. “YOU taught him that, you baka!”

“TOLD YOU!” Misha yelled. “Remember the Russian, Yuuri?”

“No! What is it?”

“Pridurok.”

“Thanks!”

Misha laughed as Viktor glared at him. “I’m curious… is he calling you Viten’ka yet?”

Viktor shook his head. “Not yet. Not really a surprise, is it?”

“I did once. You probably don’t remember, but I did,” Yuuri corrected.

Viktor's mouth fell open. “When?”

“Misha’s wedding. Like I said…”

“Ah, that explains why I don’t remember." Viktor chuckled in embarrassment. "Why haven’t you done it since?”

“I wasn’t quite sure what to make of your reaction. I meant to ask you the next morning, but I forgot, and hadn’t thought of it since then.”

“Huh. I don’t know why my reaction would have been ambiguous.”

“You were drunk and half-asleep? Is it that big a deal to you?”

“It’s… you, shut up.” Viktor glared at where Misha was laughing again. “It’s not really that big a deal, not nearly as big a deal as you switching from Viktor to Vitya. I don’t know that there’s a Japanese equivalent here. It’s a special thing, usually used only with small children or soulmates – or lovers who aren’t soulmates, I guess, I wouldn’t know.”

“And I’m unlikely to ever need to. But it’s okay for me to call you that sometimes?”

“Yes. I promise, whatever my reaction was, I was overjoyed to hear it from you.”

 

Some quick phone calls later, Yakov showed Yurio a surprise. He, Georgi, and Mila were coming with them to Goyang. That cheered Yurio up very quickly, and they could not stop Mila from bouncing for a couple hours after they told her. They’d tried to arrange for Nikolai to come as well, but Nikolai said that his back couldn’t hold up to the flight.

Chris, Minako, and Mari met them at the airport. “I’m not a dragon. I’ll kiss anything. You two better get me something, understand?” Chris said as he hugged Viktor. “Gold preferred, of course.”

Yuuri took his turn to hug Chris. “I’m not letting you kiss mine unless I’ve beaten Rykov. Good to see you. How’ve you been?”

Chris shrugged. “Working hard. Coming here is my coach’s reward for gold at Nationals, which means I have to keep working hard to be ready to compete with a lot of the people here at Europeans and Worlds.”

“Did you bring your medal?” Viktor asked.

Chris looked at him funny. “No, why would I do that?”

“For us to kiss, of course! Phichit did!”

Chris laughed at that. “Wish I’d been there. Good for Phichit for earning one. Is he coming to this?”

Everyone looked to Yuuri. “Yes. He should be here already. Seung Gil came, and Phichit’s dad wanted to meet him.”

 

Practice was awkward for Yuuri. He didn’t know who thought it was a good idea to have Rykov practicing right next to him, but someone did, because there Rykov was. They were the last two to leave. Yuuri had just gotten caught up and not paid any attention until he heard Michele calling his name. “Sara told me to ask if you and Viktor wanted to hang out this afternoon.”

“Um, well, we’re hanging out with some other friends of ours who are here, but if you and Sara wanted to come no one would mind, I’m sure. Mila would love to have another girl around besides my big sister. We’re all meeting in the hotel lobby after the senior mens’ practice.”

Michele nodded and headed out, and Yuuri decided to call it quits as well. He heard a sigh of relief and looked over to Rykov’s coach, who pointed out Yuuri taking off his skates and pulled Rykov off the ice.

On his way back to the hotel, he ran into Paul and Celestino. “Oh, hi! I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“Hi, Yuuri. My cousin skates for Celestino too, and she’s in the ladies’ finals.” He rubbed an arm. “Look, I know Chris and Viktor are best friends, so I’m the one who gets left out now, but can you and I at least still be friends after…”

“Of course. We’ve got a pretty big group going out to lunch, it might not be too awkward for you to come along even with Chris there.”

“Too soon, at least for me, but thanks for the invitation. I’ll see you around.”

 

Yuuri was a little overwhelmed when he and Viktor joined up with the lunch group. The two of them, Mari, Chris, Phichit and Seung Gil, Mila, Yurio, Georgi, Misha and Emiliya… and Michele and Sara had, apparently, decided to join them too. As soon as they started approaching, Mila took off running toward Sara to introduce herself.

After lunch, Yuuri had assumed they’d split up. Instead, they all went to the zoo together, where Yurio managed to drag the entire group to see the lions first. They ended up taking turns staying with Yurio at the lion den while everyone else went out to see other animals. Yurio spent the whole time alternating between telling whoever was with him everything he knew about lions and complaining about the lack of other cats – and then telling them everything he knew about those cats, too. Yuuri had to admit he was impressed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior Grand Prix Finals Skates. Rykov sets his evil plan in motion.

The next day, Viktor and Yuuri took off on their own after practice. They hung out at the Aerospace Museum until it was time for Yuuri to get back and get ready for his competition. Yakov had his phone out when they found him at the rink. “I was just about to call you. Go get dressed, Yuuri. Viktor, Chris was looking for you.”

Viktor hugged Yuuri quickly. “Good luck, Yuuri! You’ll do well, I know it.”

Rykov walked up to Yuuri as he was doing his makeup. “I ever tell you how ugly this thing is?” He ruffled the feathers on Yuuri’s shirt.

“You don’t need to. Yuri Plisetsky tells me every time he sees it.” Yuuri set down the eyeliner and went to work straightening things. “Is there a reason you’re bothering me instead of preparing yourself? You skate before I do.”

“Maybe I do. But this is the one that matters, and you, my friend, are going down.” Rykov swaggered off, leaving Yuuri to pick up his eyeliner in confusion. Rykov was weird.

Michele came over then, on the pretext of using the mirror to do his own makeup. “What’s his problem?”

“He thinks I stole his coach. I guess he thought insulting my costume was supposed to put me off my skating?”

Michele snorted. “If you need to resort to insulting better skaters to win, you don’t deserve to. Kick his ass.”

 

Michele skated fifth; Rykov sixth. Up to that point, all of the scores had been very closely bunched. Michele ended up in the pack, second after his skate. Rykov took first, but not by enough to be at all comfortable. The seventh skater, American Wilson Hall, stumbled a bit and ended up in fifth.

Yuuri got to skate last. Rykov was the only one who’d beaten Yuuri’s lowest score for the season, so he had some good thoughts to counteract the pressure. Yakov’s last-minute advice: “Don’t fall down and you’ve got this. Take care.”

Yuuri took the ice surprisingly calm. His triple Lutz was smooth, if not spectacular. His combination went well, and his flying camel spin was one of the best he’d ever performed. When he hit the triple axel perfectly, he didn’t bother to hide the joy. He wasn’t going to be way out in front of the pack, he’d have a lot of work to do if he wanted to keep his lead, but he would have the lead going into the free skate.

Yakov was very pleased with the skate. Yuuri could tell by the pickiness of his criticisms. He still didn’t beat his score from Mexico. “Don’t worry about that, Yuuri. Most likely, the judges are pickier here because it’s the Finals. You’re still in front.”

Most of the group from the day before got together again for dinner, this time joined by Kamil and Nadiya. They split up afterward for movie night, and Yuuri was a little surprised when he and Viktor picked different movies. Yurio made a face when he saw Yuuri walk in without Viktor. “If you spend the whole movie being weird about missing Viktor, I’m kicking you out. Literally. I will kick you until you leave.”

“Yurio!” Mila burst into laughter. “Where is Viktor?”

“He went with Chris and Mari to watch Iron Man. I thought Wall-E sounded better.” A thought occurred to Yuuri, and he texted Paul to invite him to come watch.

Paul showed up a few minutes later, with snacks for himself and the two kids. "Thanks for inviting me, Yuuri. I'd have brought you something too, but..."

"I have to skate tomorrow and Yakov would've killed you. I get it."

 

With so many events to get through, the junior free skate started earlier the next day. Viktor and Yuuri didn’t try to go out. Once again, Rykov approached Yuuri in the locker room while Yuuri was getting ready. “I suppose you think you’re untouchable? I’m beating you today. This is the one that counts.”

Yuuri set down his concealer. “And when I beat you today, Junior Worlds is the one that matters? When do the excuses stop?”

“I don’t need excuses.” Rykov tried to swagger off, but he was shaken a little.

Yakov looked a little confused when Yuuri came out calm and smiling. “You’re… okay, right?”

“Rykov tried to get into my head. I think I ended up getting in his instead. At any rate it got rid of my nerves, now I'm just impressed by how stubborn he is about this rivalry.”

“Good.”

The first few skaters did well. Not threatening Yuri at all, no one beat his score from Mexico, but enough. Michele did very well, and Liao Su, third place the day before, didn’t beat him. Michele was going to medal. Then it was Rykov’s turn, and he came out on fire, landing a quad toe loop. His final score was over 130.

The nerves came back as soon as Yuuri saw the quad, and got worse when the final score was posted. Yakov took Yuuri’s shoulders. “You are a better skater than he is. He may have gotten the quad first, but that’s because you haven't been trying. My skaters don't need quads in Juniors. Even with that score, you can beat him. Do not panic.”

Yuuri nodded. He couldn't help it, though; he was panicking. He needed to get close to his score in England to win this, and he hadn’t done that yet. His jumps shook a little through the first half of the program, although his spins and dancing were as good as usual. Once he got through his triple flip, though, it was all things he was comfortable with. His final spin, the layback spin that was so unusual in men’s skating, was amazing. Quite possibly the best he’d ever done. His triple axel completed a beautiful second half to his program, and as he skated over to Yakov, Yuuri thought he might have done just enough.

Before Yakov started in on the criticism, he had something else to say. “That layback spin was basically perfect. Do it that way every time.” The rest of the criticism was normal, but Yuuri was still in such shock about the compliment that he didn't hear much of it.

The score came up, to Yuuri’s mixed feelings. 128 meant Rykov had won today, but the combined 200 meant that Yuuri won overall gold. Yakov was thrilled. “Don’t worry. Rykov pulled out a quad and still couldn’t beat you in the one that people will remember. Go get your gold medal. Feed your dragon.”

Yuuri laughed and headed out. Rykov was so angry Yuuri was almost afraid the ice would melt while they held the medal ceremony, and the post-ceremony photos were clear in showing the awkwardness. Yuuri and Michele had no trouble posing with each other, but Yuuri and Rykov kept having to be directed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GPF - Senior Division

There was only ice dance between the junior men and senior men, which meant Yuuri didn’t have long to find Viktor for his hug and medal kiss before Viktor would need to go get ready for his short program. “I’m so proud of you, Yuuri! I can’t imagine what Rykov must be thinking now.”

“Who cares. Go curse the village, my evil witch.”

Viktor laughed. “Chris is saving my seat for you. It might be a little awkward, Paul joined the group, but…”

“Good. Good luck.” Yuuri hugged Viktor again and headed off to find Chris.

Viktor went in to get dressed. Yakov hadn’t bothered to leave, and Misha had already made it there. “Good luck, Viktor. That silver’s going to look good with your hair,” Misha teased.

“Shame it’ll be going home with you, then!” Viktor got to work pinning his hair in place.

Yakov rolled his eyes. “I don’t care which of you it goes home with, it’s not going home with either of you if you don’t focus!”

Viktor grinned. “You love us joking around. It keeps us loose! Just imagine what it’s going to be like when Yuuri’s in here with us.”

“I am hoping Yuuri is going to be a good example for you two clowns,” Yakov grumbled. “Have I mentioned lately that he’s my favorite?”

 

Viktor and Misha were the last two skaters. Aaron was first, thanks to his mistakes in Canada, followed by Kaleb, Bin, and Kamil. Viktor and Misha walked out together, Yakov behind them. Viktor took the ice first.

Viktor once again thought of Rykov as he skated. The little brat thought a quad would psych Yuuri out? It had nearly worked, too, which was the biggest problem. At Junior Worlds, at least, Yuuri would be expecting it. Would two months be enough to teach Yuuri? Of course, Yakov would be a problem. They’d have to convince him. 

Viktor’s actual skating went well. At the end of his program, he decided to change the second jump of his combo from a double to a triple. It was the Finals, no reason to hold back. Yakov couldn’t get too mad at him either, as he had been practicing it that way sometimes, and he nailed it.

Yakov wasn’t mad at all. He had some criticism of the technique, but nothing to say about the upgrade. Viktor’s 86 was huge, and Misha was going to have to work hard to beat it.

Misha skated well, too, but his 84 was not good enough to put him on top. The two met in the Kiss and Cry with a hug, and went out to talk to the press together.

Yuuri had made it through the crowd to them by the time the reporters were done talking about the skating. “Viktor, can we assume you’re proud of Yuuri?”

“Yes, of course! If you want a guidebook on how to know whether I’m proud of Yuuri, here’s the general rule. If Yuuri exists, I’m proud of him.” Viktor reached out and laced his fingers through Yuuri’s. “That said, I am very proud to say that my soulmate is a gold medalist at the Junior Grand Prix Finals.”

“Yuuri? Anything to say about Rykov’s performance today? He did a quad.”

Viktor held Yuuri’s hand tighter. “Rykov did a quad. He did it very well, and I congratulate him. I’m not practicing quads because Yakov doesn’t believe I need them, and with growth spurts starting to threaten me, I may as well hold off and not learn one just to have to relearn it six months later. When I move up to seniors will be plenty of time.”

Viktor and Misha looked at each other, both holding back the laughter. “This is Yakov’s standard procedure… if you can’t win in Juniors without quads, then you don’t deserve to,” Viktor added. “I didn’t start training a quad until I was moving up, and I believe Misha didn’t start until, what, your third year in seniors?”

“Sounds about right. Rykov, congrats on your silver, buddy,” Misha said.

 

The day of the free skate, Viktor tried to convince Yuuri to wear his gold medal all day. “It’ll help me find my character and motivation.” Yuuri refused, despite Viktor’s best pouting, much to Misha and Yakov’s amusement.

“Yuuri? Any weird feelings or bad dreams?” Viktor asked as he checked his equipment.

Yuuri shook his head. “Felt a little warm last night. If you want to try to make that some psychic thing, let’s call it a sign that the dragon’s might will prevail?”

“Ha!” Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri. “This should be fun.”

“Good luck today, Viktor. Bring me a gold. It’ll give the media too much to play with if Chris kisses your medal and I don’t.”

“Speaking of… Chris and Phichit didn’t get to kiss your medal yesterday, did they? You should wear it!”

Yuuri sighed. “I will bring it with me for them, but I’m not going to wear it all day. What is this, trying to stoop to Rykov’s level?”

“No. Of course not.”

 

Yuuri used his credentials to sneak into the locker room with Viktor and Misha. He made himself useful there, doing Viktor’s hair and both Viktor and Misha’s makeup for them, so no one complained too much. Once everything was done, Yuuri took off to go sit with his friends.

After four skaters, Kaleb was out of the medals, Cao Bin was guaranteed one, and Kamil was ahead of Aaron. Misha’s free skate was beautiful, and he sailed to first place with a score of 160. He stuck his tongue out at Viktor as they passed each other. “Beat that, Silver.”

“You asked me to!” Viktor took the ice with a smile and a mission. It was the best he’d ever done the routine. There was no fear, no ghosts from his injury the year before holding him back as he soared through his quad combo and a triple Lutz. Spins, step sequences, choreography, all combined to produce a performance he was sure his fans would love.

Yakov was not his fan. He laughed a little while Yakov ranted, but accepted the critique. He was slightly disappointed when his score of 159 didn’t quite beat Misha’s, but like Yuuri’s yesterday, his overall score was enough to win gold. Misha hugged him enthusiastically as soon as the score came up.

The podium was all smiles and hugs. No awkwardness, no need to remind any of the skaters to move in for pictures. The best part was waiting just outside the changing room. Viktor was so impatient to get to it he left his hair ribboned. Yuuri’s hug didn’t disappoint, although Phichit got to him first. Yuuri hung back, letting Chris and Yurio and Mila claim hugs too, before he came in. Right as Mila let go, Yuuri slipped his gold medal on.

The press really enjoyed the picture of them kissing each other’s gold medals. Phichit and Chris both got to kiss both medals as well. Once again, Misha joined them for the press conference. The press mostly behaved, and Viktor couldn’t help laughing when one reporter started to ask something that sounded like it was leading up to a question about kissing and the reporters next to him shut him up.

 

There was a lot of excitement when Yuuri skated the princess rescue. It was a fun program that everyone loved, and of course, there was the question coming – what would Viktor do?

As soon as it was over, Yuuri ran to the locker room. Viktor was just lacing up his skates, having waited to dress as long as he could. Viktor held his legs out for Yuuri to inspect the laces. “You’re good. Be careful, Viktor.” Yuuri hugged him and helped him finish securing his hair.

The crowd was slightly confused when Viktor took the ice in his ninja gear, but as soon as they realized what was going on, they went nuts. Yuuri held his breath every time Viktor jumped, but he landed cleanly every time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation for Nationals involves separating the boys. I'm sorry. Yuuri's short program goes well, but his anxiety gets a new toy to chew on.

Surprisingly, Yakov wasn’t vehemently opposed to Yuuri learning a quad when Viktor and Yuuri approached him. “After Nationals, if you’re hitting your triples consistently and you’re comfortable with what your body is doing, you can start working on a quad. Toe loop or salchow. Closely supervised by me, Misha, or Viktor only, and if you start arguing or I catch you practicing without adequate supervision, I will shut it down. Understood?”

“Yes, Coach.” Thanks to Viktor usually being perfectly happy to stay with him when he wanted to practice late, Yuuri was fairly certain that wouldn't be a problem.

“While you're here. Are you coming back here for New Year’s, or should I expect Viktor to leave Kazan straight for Japan?”

Viktor answered before Yuuri could. “I’m going to Japan. No one here to celebrate with, with you and Lilia going to Moscow and everyone else going home to their families.”

“You’d be welcome in Moscow, you know,” Yakov said.

“I know. Don't worry about me, going to Hasetsu is great!”

“All right. Have fun.”

 

Preparing for Nationals was rough. Yuuri had been practicing some upgrades to his technical elements, particularly jumps – trading doubles in combos for triples, going up a level on spins. Yakov had also reminded him that the senior skate allowed for two step sequences instead of just one, and there was no sense not even trying for points that played to his strengths, even if it did mean rearranging some of his program. Without a quad, he didn’t expect to win, but if he did well and didn’t lose points for sloppiness or carelessness, medaling was a possibility.

Viktor had an easier time of it, since he wasn’t planning any major changes to his program. He and Misha agreed between them to take some time off to help Yuuri, which had Yakov rolling his eyes. He couldn’t argue with their logic that if they could beat the best the world had to offer, they could probably beat the best Russia had to offer two weeks later.

Yuuri was flying to Japan the same day Yakov and the senior skaters were flying out to Kazan. Lilia had offered to bring Mila and Yurio to the airport to see everyone off, but Yurio had insisted he did not need to see the Viktuuri mopefest that was sure to happen when they had to actually separate and get on different flights.

“Noooooo! Yuuri! A whole week without you!”

“Viktor! How can we survive this tragedy?”

“I don’t know! Come here, let me hold you until cruel Fate tears us apart!”

“I’m going to tear both you idiots apart if you don’t shut up,” Yakov grumbled, and Misha and Georgi let go of each other and burst into giggles. Viktor was laughing too, and Yuuri was amused even through his embarrassment.

Viktor put an arm around Yuuri. “I think we can handle a week, don’t you, Yuuri?”

“I think so.” Yuuri leaned on Viktor’s shoulder. “The short program’s on your birthday, right?”

“Yes. Yours too, isn’t it?”

“Yes. I’ll do my best to make the final group, for you.”

 

Minako, Yuuko, and Takeshi met Yuuri at the airport. Yuuko was practically glowing with excitement. “This is going to be fun! I’m sorry Viktor couldn’t be here, but at least you have us!”

“Yeah. I can’t wait to see you skate, Yuuko!” He'd seen pieces of Yuuko's program in video, but watching her skate in person was always captivating.

Even with Takeshi and Yuuko being soulmates and engaged, it was very easy hanging out with them, and it felt just as natural and comfortable as it had before Viktor had come. It made Yuuri happy to know that some things would likely never change. The Nishigori family would always have his back.

 

As he prepared for the short program, Yuuri reached for his phone the second it started to ring. “Hello, Yuuri! I’ll be handing this back to Yakov, but I couldn’t wait to say hello.”

“Hi, Viktor, you’re ridiculous, but I’m glad to hear your voice. Good luck tonight!”

“Thank you!”

Yakov took the phone back from Viktor. “You’re both ridiculous. How are you feeling?”

“Nervous. Minako’s here, Yuuko and Takeshi kept me busy between practice and now, but there’s only so much they can do for me.”

“Get used to it. I don’t imagine either country is going to change things in the foreseeable future.”

“I know. At least this year, the only thing at stake here is my pride. Next year it’ll be different.”

“Oh? You’re for sure moving up?”

Oops. In the buildup to Nationals, he'd forgotten to talk to Yakov about this. “I did what I stayed in Juniors to do. Next year’s going to be a bad one anyway, I think, because of body changes messing me up, and I think it’ll get in my head less to go through that and the harder competition all at once instead of having a bad year in Juniors after the good one I’m having this year.”

Thankfully, Yakov didn't sound angry or even all that surprised by the decision. “All right. When will you be announcing?”

“After Junior Worlds, although if someone asks before then, I’ll answer honestly.” He'd certainly rather have people talking about that than about kissing. The more people asked, the more pressure he felt any time he thought about it. What if it was horrible? What if he was so bad at it that Viktor said never again? What if Viktor loved it but he hated it, or the other way around, and they started fighting?

“Sounds good. Now listen. I know you were looking at quite a few changes, to get more points for a senior competition. There’s nothing at stake here, so take as many risks as you can as long as you’re feeling good out on the ice. Injuries can still affect you, so if you don’t feel like you’ve got something, don’t try to force it.”

“Yes, coach.”

“Go give Viktor something to chase tonight.”

“I’ll do my best!”

Yakov chuckled. “You always do.”

 

Yuuri was in the third group of five, and he watched and stretched. He hoped Viktor had found some way to stream it. Phichit, too. Walking out with Minako, he felt confident – the judges hadn’t given out anything too high, but the scores had been reasonable. Then he heard the announcer: “Our next skater, Katsuki Yuuri, is Japan’s rising ace. Junior National Champion, Junior Grand Prix Champion, and fifth place right here last year. I can’t wait to see what’s in store for us, can you?”

“His scores in his junior competitions would put him in medal contention here, I believe. Whether he makes it or not, we should be in for a treat.”

Rising ace? How long had he been that? What did that even mean? He tried not to let his fluster show. He had to skate. He had to live up to the nickname he didn’t entirely understand. The first big change: his double loop became a triple in his combination. The only other change for this program was an upgraded sit spin, which he managed but not in a particularly spectacular way.

“What do I need to work on, Minako?”

Minako looked at him funny. “Is now really the time to talk about it?”

“Yakov always does. Normally he’d call, but he might be busy herding the others or meeting with sponsors.”

“Well, you can wait for his call. I can see Lilia’s been working you properly. It’s very important to keep stretching and practicing, if you want to stay flexible through puberty, Yuuri. I’m sure Lilia will remind you of that too, but do what she tells you, and don't be afraid to ask her or me for help or advice.”

“Yes, Minako.”

Yuuri’s score came up, and his eyes got huge as he stared at the 80. “That’s… that’s almost as good as what Viktor did in the qualifiers!”

“I think that’s a good sign, then. I’m proud of you, Yuuri!” Minako hugged him and helped him up. “Go get changed before we watch the rest.”

Yuuri’s score was the second-best of the day, behind Hokama Masato. The reporters were eager to talk to him. “What do you think of the nickname you were given? Japan’s Rising Ace?”

He certainly couldn't say what he was thinking, so he fell back on the usual bullshit answer. “I think that I’m honored to have Japan show me such support, and I hope I lived up to their expectations of me this season.”

“What do you think of your chances to medal, going into the free skate in second?”

“I think that I can. I believe the gold medal will belong to Hokama-san, but I’ve given myself a good position for silver or bronze.”

“Neither your coach nor your soulmate are here. How do you feel that affects your skating?”

Yuuri shrugged. “It’s different, but it's something I’ll have to get used to. They would be here if they could, I know it. Speaking of them, I would like to wish Viktor, Misha, and Georgi the best of luck in their short program, which will be starting in a couple of hours.”

“Do you plan to stay up to watch?”

“I’m going to try to sleep and watch their performances on YouTube in the morning, but it’s been a long time since I’ve slept in a strange room without Viktor there. If I can’t sleep anyway, I may as well watch, right?”

“A great deal of attention during the Grand Prix was given to your budding rivalry with Valery Rykov. Do you think he’s watching you here?”

Of all the questions that Yuuri had been anticipating... this was not one of them. Maybe he should take the rivalry a bit more seriously? Then again, he'd always beaten Rykov. “I’ve been so focused on getting myself ready to be here that I haven’t even thought of Rykov since the Finals ended. If he’s got any sense, he’s doing the same. Russia’s Junior Nationals are after the New Year. He should win, as a Junior Grand Prix Finalist, but that’s no excuse not to train your best.”

“Will you watch him there?”

“I might. Junior Worlds isn’t until the end of February, so I get a bit of a break here, and I should be back in Russia so time zones won't mess us up.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how awful the press can be? Also, Yuuko's mom is horrible but it's kind of reassuring to Yuuri.

As Viktor headed for the locker room, he was caught by a reporter. “Viktor! Do you have a minute?”

“One minute, sure.” He caught Yakov’s glare and shook his head. He could handle this.

“Have you seen the latest story about you and Yuuri?”

No camera, so Viktor felt free to lose the press face and roll his eyes. “Are you seriously asking about kissing when we’re on different continents?”

“More wondering if you had anything to say about his comment that he’s afraid he won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

“Yuuri has difficulty sleeping when he’s under stress, and competitions are stressful.”

“So you don’t feel bad about not being there to sleep with him to help him relax?”

Viktor took a deep breath. Then another. “Rephrase that.”

“Beg your pardon?”

It hit him then that the reporter had meant it the way it had sounded. He refused to believe that Yuuri had actually said anything that would imply such a thing, but without knowing exactly what Yuuri _had_ said, he didn't know how to respond without making things worse. “You certainly should be. I’m done here.” Viktor turned on his heel and walked off.

Yakov picked up on his mood immediately. “What happened, Vitya?”

“I need to talk to Yuuri, but first, I need to see what he said to reporters.” Viktor pulled out his phone and found it. Watching Yuuri both calmed him down and infuriated him even further. Yakov looked at him questioningly. Viktor translated what Yuuri had actually said about difficulty sleeping, and then added, “That reporter was from the group that would rather have false news as long as it’s new and interesting.”

Yakov growled under his breath. “Call your publicist first. This should blow over, given that the big story here lately has been speculating when you two will get around to your first kiss, but no reason not to do everything you can to make sure of that.”

By the time he was done with the publicist, there wasn’t time to call Yuuri. He sent a text storm, making sure Yuuri knew what was going on, reassuring him that it was okay and they’d get through this, congratulating him on his skate, and missing him.

He was skating last. Georgi and Misha both did well, placing first and second until Viktor’s skate. When he took the ice, Viktor had a new target to imagine his witch cursing. This time, he was cursing all of the idiots in the media who were determined to make his Yuuri’s life difficult. For himself, he didn’t care, but Yuuri deserved so much better than to get caught up in mudslinging.

His 88 was well above Misha’s second place 83. It made Viktor smile when he realized that if Yuuri were here, he’d be in fourth place, just a few tenths behind Georgi. 

 

Yuuri woke up the next morning to find his phone had exploded. Not literally. That might have been better. Phichit, Viktor, Yakov, Larissa, Mihara, even Chris and Michele. He ignored it all to watch his rinkmates’ skates. Viktor looked incredibly angry. It suited his program, but Yuuri was concerned.

Viktor’s anger made a lot more sense once he started listening to voicemails and reading through the messages. Yuuri wasn’t angry. He was just embarrassed. He should have realized how it would sound.

By the time he’d finished texting or calling back, Yuuko and Takeshi came to get him to go to the rink. Yuuko would be skating first, and he wanted to be there for her. Yuuko had a hug for him. “I saw the idiocy. I don’t get why they even care about it. What you and Viktor do is your business, and it’s obvious that Viktor’s not hurting you.”

Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t think Viktor would ever forgive me for it, but there is a part of me that wants to just get everything over with so they’ll shut up and go away.”

“Don’t.” Takeshi patted Yuuri’s shoulder. “You and Viktor have a lot to look forward to, and you shouldn’t make it something painful to remember by doing things when they don’t feel right.”

Yuuri swallowed hard and nodded. “Can I ask you two something rather… personal?”

“Of course,” both of them said in unison.

“Have you two kissed yet?”

Yuuko giggled. “Your first kiss cannot possibly be worse than ours. I promise you that. Well, our first real one, of course. In the dream it was great.”

“You will not be sitting there with Viktor’s mother watching, offering advice, and criticizing you when it’s not perfect right away.” Takeshi shuddered. “Second kiss was much better.”

Yuuri joined the shuddering. “Yuuko, your mom sucks. Thanks for the reassurance though.”

“It won’t be perfect, Yuuri. If Viktor’s expecting it to be…”

Yuuri smiled. “Viktor will probably never say it’s anything but perfect, because it’s me. He can be kind of a sap sometimes.”

 

Yuuko’s short program was lovely, and there was freedom in it that hadn’t been there the year before. It was the best Yuuri had ever seen her skate, and he said as much to Takeshi. Takeshi agreed. “She’s stopped holding herself back now that she knows that when she quits, it will be on her own terms instead of someone else’s.”

“Whatever the reason, I love her skating even more now.”

So did the judges. Yuuko was in second place, and fairly close to the first-place skater. Yuuri was quick to reach her for hugs and congratulations before he had to go get ready for his own skate.

He was in second. He knew about the nickname. He didn’t care what Rykov was doing, the point was that Rykov was not here. Even if he didn’t end up medaling, it didn’t matter. He knew what the idiot part of the press was doing and that the Hamsters and publicists were out doing damage control and suppression. The judges had been somewhat generous today. There was nothing to worry about, nothing to think about except for doing his best.

With that relaxed attitude, it was easy for Yuuri to take the ice. He’d thought about upgrading his first spin, but didn’t have something he was comfortable with or time to get comfortable with, so his first change came with his second spin. Thanks to choreography adjustments, a combo he’d been doing in the second half got moved to the first half, but he’d make up the points and more with the second step sequence. He still had his last combo deep in the second half, and he had upgraded the double axel start to a triple. He was more tired for his last jump than usual, which affected his execution, but not too badly. At least he didn’t fall.

Since Minako wouldn’t do it, Yuuri went down the list of things he could feel were off mentally while he waited for his score. 150 gave him 230 total, which put him in first for now, and Yuuri was practically guaranteed second. Hokama was too good and too far ahead to drop below him.

The silver medal felt surreal. Yuuri couldn’t quite believe it. Yuuko had a giant hug for him the second he got out of the medal ceremony, and kissed the medal. “I know Viktor won’t, but silver here is a huge deal for you. So I will.” Takeshi kissed it too, while Yuuri grinned and tried to believe this was real.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russian Nationals finish and Yuuri is called to a meeting with the JSF that shakes up his plans.

Viktor and Yakov watch Yuuri do the most boring press conference ever. All questions were met with a very generic response. “I’m grateful for Japan’s/my friends and family’s/Viktor’s/my rinkmates’ support and hope they will support me for as long as I’m skating.” “I hope Rykov does well in his championship.” “I wish Viktor, Misha, and Georgi the best of luck tonight.” “I plan to attend the European and World Championships to support Viktor, if he makes it and Yakov allows me to, and I’m sure Viktor will come to Junior Worlds to support me, unless Yakov thinks he can’t afford to miss the training.” If none of those were appropriate, he went with “On the advice of my publicist, I will not be answering that question.”

Viktor gave Yuuri five minutes from when he left the reporters before calling. “Does your publicist’s advice extend to answering my questions?”

“On the advice of my publicist, I will not be answering that question.”

Viktor laughed. “I’m so proud of you! Silver is amazing! And Yuuko, that was lovely!”

“You watched it?”

“YouTube, not live. I saw she was in second and had to see her skate. Wouldn’t that be something, if she held on and Hasetsu brought home a pair of silver medals?”

“That would! Koyasu Tamae and Mizushima Iona are both very strong, but I’ve never seen Yuuko skate so well. Good luck tonight! Tell Misha and Georgi I expect to see them beside you on the podium.”

“Who doesn’t? Misha’s teasing me about sabotaging my program just enough to make my medal match yours, but I’m not going to do that.” It was tempting, though. It wouldn't matter for going to Europeans or Worlds, he didn't care all that much how many times he won the Russian Championship - sure, he hadn't won it yet, but he still had many years left.

“Good. Too easy to go too far or not far enough and end up with the wrong medal, or no medal.”

“Exactly!”

“Anyway, I am so sorry about the media shitstorm. I did not think about how that would sound.”

“Oh, I know. You never have to apologize to me for the media twisting your words that horribly.”

 

Georgi secured himself a medal, and Misha beat him. The announcers were already congratulating Yakov on his podium sweep as Viktor took the ice. Misha had a few bobbles in his free skate, making it likely that Viktor would end up with the gold, so Viktor didn’t push himself, just got lost in the program and enjoyed being a dragon. Naturally, as a dragon, he soared to a gold medal, even if it wasn’t a personal best score.

“If I’m gonna get dethroned, at least it’s you!” Misha hugged Viktor as soon as the score was announced. They had a bit of trouble on the podium – Viktor kept trying to get Misha and Georgi to stand on the top with him, and the photographers wanted them on their own steps for pictures.

At the press conference, the first question was for Yakov. “How does it feel with all three of your skaters taking home medals today?”

“Four. All four of my skaters are taking home medals today. Katsuki Yuuri may not be here, but Japan’s program is known to be very successful and highly decorated on the international stage." Viktor nearly exploded with pride, not that he'd expected anything less of Yakov's pride in Yuuri, but to bring it up like this was amazing. "As for the three who are here with me, I am very proud of the work they’ve done this season, not just preparing themselves but helping each other and the younger skaters at my rink as well.”

“Do you expect this to be the team chosen for Europeans and Worlds?”

“Misha and Georgi are the ones who earned us three slots last year, thanks to Viktor’s injury, and Viktor is the national champion. I’ll respect whatever decision is made, but I think these three have earned it.”

 

Yuuri spent the morning with Yuuko and Takeshi. He went with them when Yuuko needed to head to the rink, where a JSF official approached him. “Katsuki. Do you think your coach would be available for a call?”

Yuuri checked his watch. “He should be. Why?”

“We need to speak with you and him. I expect this to be mostly a formality, you understand.”

No, Yuuri did not understand. He hoped Yakov did. The representative led Yuuri to an empty room and closed the door. He called Yakov. “Hi, Yakov. Do you have some time to talk to the JSF?”

“I was wondering if this would happen. Now’s fine.”

“Okay, I’m putting you on speaker.” Yuuri did so and set his phone on the desk.

“Hello, Mr. Feltsman. This is Saito Kyoumi with the Japanese Skating Federation.”

“I know why you’re calling, so let’s just get to it. Yuuri?”

Yuuri tried to stop his brain from offering helpful suggestions about what to say and went with the truth. “I… don’t know why we’re calling? What’s this about, Yakov?”

Saito raised an eyebrow. “You’re Japan’s silver medalist at the senior level and gold medalist at the junior level. You’re eligible for selection to Four Continents and Worlds, and based on your success here and your skating at last year’s Junior Worlds and this year’s Grand Prix, it is our opinion that you would represent Japan well. If you or your coach feel that entering all three competitions would be too much for you, we’ll respect that, but right now you’re on the list we’ll be publishing tomorrow for all three.”

Yuuri grabbed a chair and sat down. He hadn’t even thought of this possibility. It had been done before, of course. “Yakov?”

“I’m a little concerned about Worlds. Four Continents and Junior Worlds you should be fine for, there’s enough separation between the two for you to practice up the junior version of your free skate.”

“What’s the problem with Worlds? I know I won’t be anywhere near the top.”

“It hasn’t been officially announced, but Viktor, Georgi, and Misha are Russia’s team. With four skaters, I’m not going to have nearly as much time to look after you.”

That wasn't a problem at all. It's not like Yuuri didn't have his own personal babysitter who he could bring. “I’m sure Minako will come. We’d have that problem if I made it next year, too.”

“I hope it’s a problem for a long time to come. The other thing is you and Viktor competing against each other for the first time on that stage.”

Yuuri nodded, not that Yakov could see it. “That was always likely. We don’t compete for the same country, I do Four Continents and he does Europeans. If the Grand Prix doesn’t assign us together, next year’s Worlds would have been our first competition against each other.”

“True enough. It’s your decision, Yuuri. You’re ready for seniors and you know it. I know Viktor has no trouble skating against his friends, a soulmate shouldn’t be any different. If Minako can come, which she always has before when you needed her, I don’t see any reason for you not to go to Worlds.”

“Thank you, Yakov. I appreciate your faith in me.” He looked away from the phone, at Saito. “If Japan wants me to skate for them, I am honored by the opportunity and will do my best to represent my country well.”

He could hear Yakov's pride. “I thought you might say that. Do you want me to tell Vitya?”

Yuuri thought it over. “No, I want to tell him myself. Do you think it’ll occur to him that this might happen?”

“Vitya? No. He won’t bother looking at the lists because you're a lock for Junior Worlds and he won't think about the possibility of you being in the senior competitions any more than you did. Why?”

"Just wanting to know if I had to call him or if I could keep it to tell him in person."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viktor loses his shit.

Yuuri hoped Yakov was right. He didn’t want to get his hopes up too high, but he couldn’t concentrate on most of the skating as he watched. Mari noticed. “Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah. Just excited. And hoping the press doesn’t get to Viktor before I do.”

“Oh? Something good happen?”

“Yep." Yuuri hesitated, but he could trust Mari. "Don’t tell anyone, but I got selected to the national team.”

Mari was not impressed. “Yeah, we all knew that. Junior Worlds.”

“And Four Continent and Senior Worlds,” Yuuri corrected.

Now Mari looked a little impressed, as one eyebrow shot up. “Wow. Any chance Yuuko gets to go too?”

Yuuri glanced at the standings. “There’s a chance, if Yuuko does well enough. Gold would guarantee it, silver or bronze makes it possible. Bronze probably isn’t good enough for Worlds, they’d probably take the silver medalist and Japan only has two slots, but Four Continents if she medals she’ll be considered.”

“Think you going gives her a leg up?”

Yuuri shook his head. “The JSF picks who they think will best represent Japan. They’re not going to give it to Yuuko just because she’s my friend. She has to earn it.”

Mari snorted. “You don’t think the attention you get is part of the JSF’s decision?”

“Oh, I’m sure it is. I just assumed I’d be passed over for someone with some actual senior international experience, but they picked me. I figure it has to be because of the media attention.” Not something Yuuri liked to think about, but it was the JSF's call, and he'd accepted already.

When Yuuko came on, Yuuri was able to shove everything aside and watch. Yuuko looked like a butterfly, and her skating suited it, flitting about the ice with very carefully practiced randomness and ease. Yuuri couldn’t help himself when her score came up and put her half a point ahead of Mizushima Iona – silver or gold for his childhood friend. He screamed right along with the rest of the crowd.

Koyasu Tamae beat Yuuko by quite a lot, surprising no one. Yuuko’s silver medal gleamed, and Yuuri couldn’t quite help watching as Yuuko jumped off the ice into Takeshi’s arms for a kiss. They looked so happy together.

When the teams were announced, Yuuri wasn’t surprised. Yuuko had been chosen for Four Continents and was the alternate for Worlds. She wasn’t upset by it. “Mizushima and I were very close, and she’s been before. This is going to be my first major international competition. With the Olympics on the line…”

“Oh, gosh, I hadn’t even thought of that.” How each country did at Worlds would determine how many skaters they could send to the Olympics. If Yuuri did badly, it could mean that Japan could only send two - or even one. In either case, since it would be Yuuri's fault, he was unlikely to be selected.

Mari patted his shoulder. “They wouldn’t have named you to the team if they didn’t think you could help them, Yuuri.”

“I know that! That makes it worse! If I fail…”

“Then there’s another skater to take care of business. Don’t worry, do your best, forget the Olympics.”

“I’ll try.” How he was supposed to forget the Olympics, Yuuri had no idea, but he could at least shove it aside for now and be happy for Yuuko.

 

Travel arrangements meant that Yuuri and Viktor would meet up in Fukuoka. Viktor’s flight landed half an hour after Yuuri and the rest of the Hasetsu folks’, so meeting up at the airport was reasonable and practical. Viktor could not wait to get off the plane and hug Yuuri. Yakov had been vague about the call from the JSF, saying only that there was a question about Junior Worlds – no, don’t worry, Yuuri wasn’t in trouble and he was still going to Junior Worlds. Yuuri hadn’t said much either, which was so unlike Yuuri that Viktor couldn’t help but wonder.

Running footsteps caught his attention just before the shout of “VITYA!” Next thing he knew, Yuuri was flying at him, and Viktor didn’t have time to catch his balance before they crashed to the floor. Viktor was absolutely certain he’d hit his head and was lying unconscious on the floor of the airport when Yuuri leaned forward and pressed his lips to Viktor’s. Even unconscious, Viktor did have some sense, and he made sure to kiss back before Yuuri could start worrying. “I missed you, Yuuri.”

“I missed you too.” Breaking the kiss also seemed to break the moment, and Yuuri went crimson and scrambled to his feet. He offered Viktor a hand up. “Sorry about that. Are you okay?”

“Don’t be sorry! Best greeting I’ve ever had at an airport.” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and got up. He waved to the others. “Hello! Congratulations, Yuuko! What’s the JSF doing with you?”

“Four Continents, alternate for Worlds.” Yuuko looked at Yuuri, jerking her head a little bit.

“Speaking of the JSF…” Viktor didn’t realize it was possible for a person to turn that red. It was so cute on Yuuri. “I’m going to Four Continents and Worlds.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri and picked him up in a giant hug. “That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!”

“So… we’ll be competing against each other.”

“And you’ll be amazing! This is wonderful!” Viktor let go of Yuuri. “Have you told your parents yet?”

“No… I wanted to tell them in person, too. Like you. Only without the part where I tackle them first…" Yuuri covered his face. "I didn’t mean to do that.”

Cold water. Water from St. Petersburg’s shore in January. “Okay. Come on, I need to get my luggage.” He’d assumed… but apparently, he was wrong. He’d still wait. He just hoped this didn’t set Yuuri back too much.

“Are you hurt?”

“No.” Not physically anyway. He was a figure skater, he was used to falling.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing." That Yuuri could do anything about without making it worse. "I’m just a little tired from the long flight, and…”

“And you know I can tell when you’re full of shit. Are you mad at me?”

“No. Not at all.” At least that one he could say honestly.

“Okay. Whatever’s wrong, tell me if there’s anything I can do to help.” Yuuri stretched up on his toes to kiss Viktor’s cheek.

Viktor reached up with the hand Yuuri wasn’t holding to touch his cheek. “Now I’m very confused.”

Yuuri blinked a couple times, and then his eyes went wide. “I didn’t plan to do it, but I didn’t mean that I regretted doing it or anything! It was impulsive, but it felt right.”

“Oh. Good.”

Yuuri smiled and squeezed Viktor's hand. “You can kiss me if you want to.”

“Now?”

“Well, yeah, I don’t think we can make any more a spectacle of ourselves than we already have, but I meant more in general." Yuuri winked at him. "Don’t get me kicked out of Yakov’s rink, though.”

“Huh?” At this point, Viktor was sure that Yakov would rather die than lose Yuuri to another coach. He may have been skeptical at first, but Yuuri was as much Yakov's skater son as Viktor or any of the others.

“Remember? When he agreed to let me stay, he said he didn’t want to see this kind of thing on the ice during practice.”

Viktor burst into laughter. “I’d forgotten that! I’m pretty sure there is no way Yakov is kicking you out of his rink, though. Not now. He loves you too much.”

"You're probably right, but that's not a conversation I want to have with a prospective new coach. 'Why are you leaving Yakov Feltsman?' 'He kicked me out for not being able to concentrate during practice.' 'Why couldn't you concentrate?' 'Because Viktor kept distracting me with kisses.' What coach would take me on?"

"Any coach with enough sense to realize what a good skater they were getting." Viktor kissed Yuuri lightly. "Now, I really do need to get my luggage, or we're going to miss the train."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout. Viktor has to deal with Mari and Minako, both boys have to deal with Yakov. And of course you couldn't expect the press not to find out, could you?

At the train station, they had some time before the train would arrive, so Mari grabbed Yuuri’s shoulder and pulled him aside. “What was that?”

“Mari, you’re 22, I shouldn’t have to explain kissing to you.” Yuuri had thought it perfectly obvious what had just happened, and that he was responsible, so he really didn't know what Mari wanted to hear.

Mari rolled her eyes. “I know what kissing is. But then there was a fight afterwards.”

“Oh! That was me once again opening my mouth before engaging my brain. I told Viktor I hadn’t meant to do that, it just happened, and he thought I meant that I wasn’t happy it did. You really don’t have to worry about him mistreating me, not if getting somewhat upset but not wanting to let me see it is his reaction to that kind of bait and switch after he’s been so great." Yuuri clapped a hand to his mouth. "Not that this was a test or anything! That sounds awful, doesn’t it!”

Mari snorted. “Yeah, it does. Come on.” She led the way back over to the others. “Viktor.”

Viktor turned toward them, going a little paler than normal. “What?”

“You can stop being afraid of me. No one hurts my brother and gets away with it, including me.”

“I didn’t…”

Yuuri started giggling. “She just adopted you as her brother. Just relax and accept never having to be scared of her again unless you do something really stupid.”

“Oh.” Viktor hugged Mari. “Thank you!!!”

 

Viktor and Yuuri’s phones both rang almost the second the pulled out of the Fukuoka station. Yuuri checked – Phichit. “Hi Phichit, what’s up?”

“Are these pictures real or fake? Hamsters are standing by, but if they’re fakes, they’re really good ones, so I figured I’d ask.”

“Pictures…?”

“You tackling Viktor and kissing him at the airport.”

“Oh. I didn’t see any cameras, but I was a little focused on Viktor, so it’s quite possible I missed them. That really happened.” Of course there were cameras. Viktor was recognizable, Yuuko was a minor celebrity, it wasn't the horde of reporters it would have been in St. Petersburg but he really shouldn't be surprised that there was someone there who recognized them and had a quick enough reaction to get a picture.

“Oh wow! Congratulations! You should probably call Yakov and the publicists and give them a heads up.”

“Wait, Phichit… what are they saying?” Best to know before they called Yakov.

“The wait is over… Surprise!... It wasn’t Viktor who broke… mostly they’re surprised it was you and not Viktor who started it, I haven’t found anyone saying anything bad at all really. It’s still early, though.”

That didn't sound too bad. Really, it could have been so much worse. “Good. Thanks for looking out for us.”

“I want to hear more about this later! Bye!”

Viktor finished his conversation about the same time. “That was Chris. Did you know he’s a Hamster?”

Given the timing of the calls, Yuuri would not have been surprised to hear that Phichit had called Chris first and told Chris to call Viktor. “I’m not surprised, he likes us. So he’s seen the pictures?”

“Exactly. He wasn’t happy with Phichit waking him up when today's supposed to be his day off, until he saw that." Bingo. "The first half of the call was just Chris squealing until he could form a coherent sentence.”

“Haha! Phichit just wanted to know if the pictures were real before he unleashed the Hamsters. He also said we should call Yakov.”

“We should.” Viktor dialed and turned on speaker.

“Vitya, this better be important.”

“Media’s broken the first kiss story.”

They could hear Yakov’s face meeting his palm. “What did you do, Vitya.”

“It was me, Yakov.” Yuuri was not going to let Viktor get in trouble for this. “It was supposed to be an enthusiastic hug, but I was a little more excited than I thought and I ended up tackling him, and then he was right there and I was happy and excited and it just… happened.”

Silence. Then, finally, just as Yuuri was starting to wonder if he'd broken his coach, “Well, I guess that’s as good as anything. Especially since you’ll have some time to work this out before I have to deal with you two again. Act like skaters who give a crap about their career in practice, remember that.”

“Act like? We are skaters who give a crap about their careers!” Viktor said, playing up the wounded tone.

“Yuuri is. You… just behave yourself.” Yuuri managed to control the laughter until Viktor hung up, but then it took him several minutes to calm down enough for the next calls.

Viktor’s call with Shulichenko was short and easy. Isaak hadn’t seen the pictures yet, but it didn’t take him long to find them. He didn’t feel like there was much to say on Viktor’s end, other than supporting whatever Mihara and Yuuri said.

Mihara had seen the pictures just before Yuuri called. Yuuri got to sit through a lecture on maybe Westerners act like that, showing such enthusiasm and affection in public, but Yuuri was Japanese and was expected to act like he had some dignity and restraint. “As long as it remains like this, it’s good press everywhere but here, and Yadama and I can spin it here as youthful enthusiasm and Viktor’s influence on you. I’ll keep an eye on it, make sure it stays that way, but until it does I don’t think we need to put out a statement.”

 

Hugs and katsudon were waiting at Yu-Topia, along with Yuuko and Takeshi’s parents. Yuuri tuned out the happy tearful “at least one of dear Hiroko’s children is acting like a proper soulmate, finally, I hope your good example will get Mari to reach out to Kokei and conduct herself better” speech from Yuuko’s mom in favor of watching Minako interrogate Viktor. Once Yuuko and Takeshi rescued him – “Mom, please, now that we know what color my medal is we can start really planning decorations, we don’t have time to waste” – Yuuri went over to Mari.

Mari seemed to know what this was about. “Phichit’s still keeping an eye on Kokei for me.”

“And?”

“And I don’t know. This is a long time to be keeping up a fake front, especially since he doesn’t know Phichit’s watching and reporting to me. Doesn’t change the fact that I can’t forget what an ass he was before. Thought maybe if it’s still looking good next summer, I’d friend him on Facebook, see how that goes.”

“You never use Facebook.”

“Which is why it’s perfect. If it goes well, it goes well, maybe we can be friends. If it doesn't, I block him, delete my Facebook, and nothing of value was lost.”

That did sound perfect. Yuuri was still worried, though. “You’re not doing this because of Yuuko’s mom, are you?”

“Nah. It’s not because of you and Viktor, either, before you go thinking that. It’s never going to be like that for me and Kokei. Maybe it is a little bit because of Yuuko and Takeshi. Takeshi was exactly what Yuuko needed when she needed it. I'd kind of like to believe that fate didn't just use me to make Kokei a better person, that there was more to us being soulmates than me eventually finding the balls to kick him out and let him suffer the consequences of his idiocy. Really, though, I’m just curious.”

Despite her casualness, Yuuri could tell she'd been thinking about this a lot. There wasn't any point in trying to change her mind - and even if there was, Mari was a big girl who could handle herself. “Any idea what Minako’s telling Viktor?”

“Nope. Unless for once she doesn’t trust my judgment. Could be she’s just warning him that what’s been adopted can be unadopted and he shouldn’t take this as license to start being horrible. He doesn’t need it, but maybe she does.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Mari and Yurio, Viktor does something he never thought he'd do.

On the flight back to Russia, Yuuri curled into Viktor and slept. Viktor spend a lot of the flight sleeping too, but he couldn’t help the staring, and the occasional temptation to kiss Yuuri's forehead or the top of his head or whatever he could reach. Yakov met them at the airport, looking rather excessively grumpy, even for him. “Vitya, you should go to Lilia’s for a few days.”

“Is this about me and Yuuri?” Viktor had thought Yakov’s crankiness there was about not wanting to be around them for the first few days while they were still super enthusiastic about kissing each other. Being in Hasetsu had been the perfect place for that, except for the enthusiastic approval of Yuuko’s mom and Mari starting to avoid everyone. Viktor had gone after her once, and she wasn’t mad at them, it was just kind of rough being around two super in love couples and Yuuko’s mom at the same time.

“No, not entirely, although having you over there might reduce the chances of you two being idiots on the ice. It’s Yurio.”

“Oh, is his mom here?” Yuuri asked.

“No. Just the opposite. His mom’s going straight from Baku to New York City for another job. She’s hoping to make it back for his birthday.”

“Hoping.” Viktor had heard that word a few times. His parents were always hoping to visit Sasha in Moscow. They were always hoping Sasha would be able to come home for a week in the gymnastics off-season. If it weren’t for seeing her on TV, Viktor wasn’t sure he’d recognize his sister if they ran into each other in Moscow while he was up there with Yuri. Even with, would he recognize her in normal clothes without the extravagant makeup and severe hairstyle? He couldn’t even remember for certain how old she was now.

Yuuri squeezed his hand. “If you want to go to Yakov’s for Yurio, do it.”

 

Yurio was very sullen and prone to outbursts, as Yakov had said, but Viktor was determined to stick it out. He’d also dug up Sasha’s phone number. He wasn’t sure about calling, but he should be able to text her. If she still had the same phone number as the last time he’d talked to her. Three years ago. And it was a cell phone and not a landline. He honestly couldn’t remember.

He sent the text and waited. Sasha didn’t respond right away. Nearly a whole day after Viktor texted, he finally got a response. Sasha called him. “What do you want, Vitya? I thought everything was taken care of with Mama and Papa’s estates.”

“It is. I just want to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“About whatever there is to talk about. What do you do when you’re not in training? Do you get along well with your… not your rinkmates, but whatever you call them? Do you have friends outside of the gym? Has your soulmate come to introduce themself yet?” He'd followed her career and always assumed she kept up with his, but things that Yuuri would know about Mari without a second thought... he didn't know any of that.

“What, you want to… be friends? Now?”

She sounded skeptical, and Viktor couldn't blame her. “Why not?”

“Is Yuuri making you do this?”

“The way Yuuri and his sister are is a big factor, but if you mean is he forcing me, then no. He didn’t even know I’d done it until after I’d sent the text.”

“Huh.”

“And then I have a young rinkmate whose mother has gotten too busy with work to come see him. She’s hoping to be home for his birthday in March.”

Sasha laughed. “Yeah, I can tell him what that means. So, what, you feel guilty about abandoning me?”

“Kind of, yes.”

“You were twelve when our parents died. You did what you knew to do… you skated, and you let your coach and accountant handle things, and you talked to me when you happened to think of it. I did the same thing, except with gymnastics instead of skating.” Sasha sighed. “Anyway, I thought this was going to be a five minute ‘something came up we need to arrange a lawyer meeting’ call. I’m supposed to be going out with a couple of my gymmates soon, so I don’t have time to talk right now, but sure. Text me a good time for you and I’ll let you know.”

 

Finding a time between busy training schedules was difficult. Viktor was preparing for Europeans, Sasha wasn’t competing for a while but she was still training hard – this was her transition year to seniors. Viktor thought maybe next time Yurio went up to Moscow, but Yakov wouldn’t let him go. He was leaving to take Mila to her next competition, and would be going straight from Vienna to Helsinki for Europeans. That meant that Viktor could not afford the time off training.

Mila did well in her competitions. She was calmer this time, more focused on her skating. Even Yakov couldn’t fault her for the almost literal bouncing off the walls when she won. On the phone to tell her rinkmates about it, Viktor could barely keep up with her as she told them about her skating and the other skaters and did she mention she won?

At the airport waiting to fly out, Viktor got a text that made him smile. "Yuuri! Sasha's coming to Helsinki!"

"Your sister?"

Yurio dropped his stuffed tiger as he turned to stare at Viktor. "How did I not know that Alexandra Nikiforova is your sister?"

"We don't look much alike and the press almost never mentions it?" Kind of a surprise, really, now that he thought about it, but Sasha was still young enough to have limited press coverage. If she kept doing as well as everyone said she would, the press would probably latch onto that when she made the Russian Olympic team for 2012.

Yurio held up his tiger. "You remember her name, don't you?"

"Sa...oh, is she named for my sister? You're a fan?"

"I was. Not anymore." Yurio stuck out his tongue at Viktor.

"Why not?"

Yurio hugged his tiger. "Because Mama used to take me to watch the competitions. I don't care about gymnastics at all anymore."


	30. Chapter 30

While the three competitors were at practice, Lilia took Yuuri, Yurio, and Mila to a studio run by someone she knew from her days at the Bolshoy. Yurio complained a little about having to go, but Yuuri and Mila had competitions coming up. As it was, Yakov was planning to leave early with Yuuri and Mila so they didn’t miss too much practice.

Yuuri met up with Viktor back at the hotel. Sasha wasn’t coming until later that evening, so they had the afternoon to go explore the city. “Where’s Chris?”

“He was having some foot pain, so he’s getting that checked out to make sure it’s nothing serious. I told him we’d wait for him before going to lunch, so we’ve got some time to kill.”

“Hope everything’s okay. Anyone else joining us?”

“Not that I know of unless Mila and Yurio are tagging along.”

Chris’s foot turned out to be fine – nothing serious enough to make him even consider withdrawing. “Josef doesn’t want me going out wandering around the city today, though. Maybe tomorrow, definitely after we’re done competing.”

“That’s no problem! We can stay here and find something on TV or watch YouTube videos or something!” Viktor hugged Chris. “Glad your foot’s okay!”

"Me too." Chris checked his phone. “Have either of you heard anything from Paul?”

Viktor shook his head. Yuuri’s brow wrinkled. “No, is there a reason we should have? Have you heard from him?”

“I haven’t heard anything. For one thing, America’s doing their Nationals now, and I don’t know when he skates. For another, his birthday was a few days ago and I’m curious about how that went.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Do you think it might be you?”

“It’s possible, but no, I don’t think that’s going to happen. I just hope it’s someone good.”

“How are you feeling about your own soulmate coming up? Less than a month!” Viktor said.

Chris shrugged. “Right now, I just want to get final group here. I’ll start thinking about my soulmate once I don’t have a competition to be distracted from. I don’t know how you did it, having your dream in the middle of a competition.”

“Before knowing it was Yuuri, mostly by reminding myself that Yakov would kill me if I didn't do well. After, by reminding myself that Yakov's interest in scouting him would disappear if I couldn't focus! That was even worse.”

 

Viktor was not usually one to be nervous. Competitions didn’t affect him the way they did Yuuri, not anymore. He’d gotten comfortable enough with his public persona that talking to sponsors or reporters really didn’t bother him at all. Things tended to work themselves out for him, so he didn’t worry too much about the future.

This was different. Sasha was his sister, so he couldn’t hide behind the mask of his public persona. He didn’t get a second chance at this, or a preview like he had with Yuuri.

Yuuri kissed his cheek. “She’s probably just as nervous as you are, Vitya. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“She hates me. She decides she doesn’t want to be associated with me at all.”

Yuuri smiled at him. “And that’s different from how things have been how?”

“That was just… being busy, not knowing that she’s choosing it.” Yuuri was right, though. “I suppose she could turn out to have gone evil and she could decide to kill us so that she gets my half of the family inheritance?”

“Why does that involve killing me, too?”

“To get rid of the rival heir, of course. One of the first things I did when I got back from Japan the first time was to sit down with my lawyer. Not that it was really necessary, a soulmate takes precedence over a sister if I’d died without instructions, but with you not being Russian I wanted to make sure. You didn’t know this?”

“No… it’s never really come up. You’re twenty, you dying is something I put in with escaped Soviet experiments destroying St. Petersburg.” Yuuri snuggled into his shoulder. “I guess I’ve never had to think about someone close to me dying, but you’ve gone through it. Twice.”

Viktor’s phone rang, startling them both. Viktor answered it. “She’s here. Let’s go.”

 

When they got to the lobby, Viktor pointed out two teenage girls. One was crouching to talk to Yurio with a huge smile on her face, and the other was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Viktor couldn’t help his own huge smile as he walked over. “Not a fan anymore, huh?”

Yurio scowled up at him as he went red. “Shut up.”

“Vitya, that’s mean! Yuri, I am so sorry about my brother. I can’t wait to see you skate!”

“Viktor’s always like this.” Yuri kicked Viktor’s leg and walked off.

Sasha got to her feet. “Cute kid. Is he really your rinkmate?”

“Yes, actually. I wouldn’t walk up and start teasing just any fan!”

Sasha shook her head. “This is my best friend, Veronika. She’s the reason I got to come, she’s meeting her soulmate here and didn’t want to come alone.”

“Oh? Congratulations, Veronika!” Veronika pushed off the wall and came forward to shake hands. “This is my soulmate Yuuri.”

“Hi, Yuuri, it’s nice to meet you.” She looked around. “Is Chris not coming?”

“Is he invited?”

“Sure, why not? I bet he’s got some great embarrassing stories about you…” Sasha winked, and for the first time, Yuuri could see some sort of family resemblance between the siblings. Sasha was much shorter than Viktor, she kept her hair cut just above her shoulders and it was much blonder. That playful wink, though… identical.

 

Chris joined them for dinner, and he had quite a few stories of Viktor to share. If Sasha was hoping to embarrass him, though, she was out of luck. This was mostly because Viktor was hard to embarrass. Veronika had quite a few stories about Sasha that were equally embarrassing and equally ineffective. Like the time Sasha had missed catching a bar after a skill, hit her head, and spent the next three hours talking about her new invisible friend Slava. “Easily the worst I’ve ever been injured. They wouldn’t let me do much of anything for like a week after that one because of the concussion!”

“Concussion that bad, you should’ve been out…” Yuuri started to protest.

Veronika interrupted. “When she says much of anything, she means for example leaving the house, cooking dinner, watching TV… we still let her do the dishes, though. Can you believe she actually enjoys that?”

“Enjoys might be a bit of a stretch, but I don’t mind it at all and everyone else hates it. So I do the dishes, and they don’t make me help clean the bathroom, and everybody’s much happier for it.”

“Sasha said you’re meeting your soulmate here, Veronika? Where are they?”

“He’s on a plane right now, coming back from a business trip to Canada. He’s got nothing to do with the skating thing, he just happens to live in Helsinki and Sasha offered to come along so she could meet up with you. He’s like eight years older than me, and he says I told him not to come to me. He was really excited about me being a gymnast, said he looked forward to seeing my strength and flexibility in person.”

“I’ll bet he is,” Chris said. 

“Why wouldn’t he be? Even your dancing in the floor routines… I’ve tried to copy routines, without the big tumbling passes, and it’s really hard!”

Sasha and Veronika exchanged a glance, stifling giggles. “You’ve tried to do our floor routines? Why?” Sasha said.

“I’m a dancer. Mostly trained in ballet, but Lilia and Minako encourage me to do other things too, to use in my skating. After last year’s Olympics, I thought I’d try it out. Your floor exercise was better suited to what I wanted than the men’s.”


	31. Chapter 31

The next day was also a practice day, which Yuuri and Viktor used to run around Helsinki. Chris’s foot felt better, so Josef said he could go with them as long as he promised to go back to the hotel if his foot started hurting.

Georgi, Anya, Kamil, and Nadiya planned to join them for lunch before taking off to do their own things. While Yuuri waited, he got a text from Phichit telling him to check the news. “Dammit, I thought we were done with this. Viktor?”

Viktor looked over Yuuri’s shoulder and burst into laughter. “They’re kidding, right? Who does that?”

According to the article, Yuuri was Sasha’s soulmate, and his relationship with Viktor was Viktor making sure Yuuri was good enough for his sister. Yuuri had, apparently, passed, and the dinner with Sasha was to set up the handoff. “How the hell were you even supposed to know? She’s seventeen, right? It’s not like you’re twins!”

“I don’t even know. I should warn Sasha.” Viktor pulled out his phone and called.

Sasha had already seen it and gotten a good laugh out of it. “You have no way of knowing who my soulmate is, and even if you somehow DID find them, we’re not close at all. It took two years for me to meet your soulmate! Downside, I’m with Vera and her soulmate Veijo, and he wanted to know why she was on a date with you the day before meeting him. I don’t like him much.”

“You’re not the one who has to. Is Veronika at least getting along with him?”

“Once they got past the ‘don’t believe everything you read in the news when it’s about Viktor Nikiforov or Katsuki Yuuri’ explanations, yes. If things keep going well, I’m gonna bail… if I text you will you let me know what you’re doing if it’s something I can join you for?”

Viktor lit up. “Of course!”

 

Sasha ended up joining them at the Theatre Museum, where Yurio immediately glued himself to her. “I’m sorry you got dragged into the press bullshit around us,” Yuuri said as they watched Yurio play with a dubbing karaoke game.

Sasha shrugged with a smile. “I was going to anyway, once someone made the connection. I don’t mind, really… it gets my name out there, promoting women’s gymnastics in Russia. Besides, Vitya’s fun and you’re cool and I’m glad I got to meet you before the wedding, whenever that’s gonna be. From what you and Vitya have said, I'm not expecting it for a few years.”

“At least a couple. I have no idea what Vitya’s thinking about it, and it’s going to be complicated because of the different countries… given that, it’s something we might want to start talking about early, really.” Yuuri blushed as he started thinking about it. Yuuko and Takeshi had both called to tell him how lucky he was not to be trying to plan a wedding and finish school at the same time. “I don’t suppose there is any way the media is going to leave us alone to have a peaceful wedding with our family and friends?”

Sasha patted his shoulder sympathetically. “I’m not sure Vitya will. I know it’s mostly based on the press Viktor, but he kind of seems like the kind of guy who would demand everything be perfect and only the best for his soulmate.”

“Oh no. You’re right. And Chris and Phichit are going to be egging him on. When we start planning for real, I'm going to make sure Mari's involved so there's at least someone with sense.” Thankfully, Yurio came back to distract them by making them watch the video of his performance, but Yuuri kept thinking about it.

 

Yuuri had been lost in thought since yesterday. Viktor had tried to find out what he was thinking, but Yuuri wouldn’t talk about it. “It’s nothing to be worried about, I’m fine, I just don’t want to distract you from your skating and I think this would.”

“More than you being worried about something will?”

“I’m not worried, Viktor. Of the million things I can think of to worry about, this is not one of them.” Yuuri raised up on his toes to kiss Viktor. “Go on. I’m sure Yakov’s looking for you.”

Yakov was, indeed, looking for Viktor to get checked in and ready to skate. The early skaters were in their last group, and although Viktor would be close to the end, he needed to start warming up. There were some good scores in the early group, but none of the strongest skaters had skated yet.

When Viktor took the ice, Aaron Delmote was in first place, followed by Chris and Georgi. Viktor once again imagined himself putting a curse on the idiot segment of the media. Nothing much had come of the most recent story, but really, Viktor didn’t understand why there was even a new story. Surely it was obvious by now that he and Yuuri were serious about this and not doing it for whatever ridiculous reasons the press came up with.

It still wasn’t the burning rage he’d experienced in Nationals or the Grand Prix Finals or China, and Viktor skated over to Yakov feeling very disappointed in his performance. Yakov didn’t have much more to say about it than usual, and his score was almost identical to his score from Nationals. Misha got close and took over second, and Kamil ended up in fifth.

The media wasn't horrible, mostly talking about his skating. Since they didn't say anything about his performance, Viktor did not bring it up. They did ask about Sasha. "Is it true that girl you've been spending time with is your sister?"

"Yes, it is. She's a gymnast for Russia, and I hope Yuuri's and my fans will show their support for her as well as she begins senior-level competitions this year."

"Why haven't we seen her with you before?"

"She's been training in Moscow, I've been in St Petersburg. I reached out to her after seeing the relationships some of my friends have with their families."

 

Once finished with the interview, Viktor met up with Chris and Yuuri. “Congratulations, Chris! Fourth place is great!”

“Not as great as first. Did you change something in your program? It looked a little different today.”

Viktor winced. He knew it. “Did it look as bad as it felt?”

Chris shook his head. “Not at all. It looked great, just… different.”

“Yuuri?”

“It did look different. I just figured it was a slight change in the story… instead of the wizard reacting in rage to some immediate wrong, it was more snapping after a long series of being treated badly. It still worked, you still got the point across, it was just different from normal. No one pissed you off today. The important thing is that the judges thought it was just fine, obviously.”

“These judges did, but what about at Worlds?”

Yuuri giggled, and Chris looked as confused as Viktor felt. “Sorry, Viktor, it’s just… all this time we’ve been together, I’ve never seen you get like this over skating, that's my role! It’s weird, being on this end of it! I'm sure if we ask nicely, Phichit can arrange something infuriating in the press right before the short program at Worlds.”

"No, that would mess with you, and I'm not sabotaging you for a minor boost in my performance that I'm apparently the only one who thinks I need." Viktor certainly felt better now, thanks to Yuuri's silliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late. I have the concentration of a particularly distracted turnip today, it would seem.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free skate and Yuuri and Viktor talk about Yuuri's distraction.

Viktor wasn’t going to be able to sneak Yuuri into the locker room to do his hair, so Yuuri offered to do it before he left. “Are you sure you won’t tell me what’s on your mind?”

“Of course I’ll tell you! After you’ve skated and gotten your medal and the press is done talking to you.” Yuuri tied off a braid and started running his fingers through Viktor’s hair. “You need to be able to dragon, and I’m not going to mess with that.”

“I can dragon easily. If I don’t dragon, I don’t get gold and the dragon goes hungry.”

Yuuri laughed at him. “I wonder if Chris will still kiss your medal this time, since you beat him to get it…”

“You don’t mind?”

“I never have in the past, why would I now?”

“Well, you’re kissing me now…” Now that he said it out loud, it sounded ridiculous, but it was too late to take it back.

“If Chris kisses you then we might have a problem, but your medal is fine.” Yuuri started working on braiding another ribbon into Viktor’s hair. “Do you have a problem with Chris kissing my medals?”

“No, it’s harmless fun. Point made.”

 

Yakov was a little surprised to see Viktor with his hair already done. Viktor was a little surprised when he didn’t get lectured about being late anyway. Instead, Yakov just sent him to do his makeup and get dressed. Three skaters in the final group seemed to have Yakov in a good mood.

There were no major surprises in first three groups, aside from a Swedish skater struggling with every single jump. Georgi was the first in the final group to take the ice. Viktor loved watching this skate – it was incredibly fun, some old American jazz song, and Georgi could draw the crowd into it so everyone else had fun, too. Kamil struggled toward the end of his free skate, looking uncharacteristically tired on his last jump, and it cost him, dropping him below Georgi. Chris’s free skate went almost perfectly, allowing him to take the top slot, which Aaron failed to take from him. Chris was getting a medal.

As usual when performing back to back, Misha and Viktor walked out together. Misha’s skate was beautiful, good enough to take over first place, and then it was Viktor’s turn. From his opening quad combination, Viktor flew. He had no idea what that village had done to earn the dragon’s wrath. Maybe it hadn’t done anything, the dragon was just feeling powerful and decided to destroy it because he could. It didn’t matter, the village ended up just as much on fire if there wasn’t a reason as if there was.

Yakov had plenty to say, but it didn’t matter to Viktor. He didn’t need to see the scores to know he’d won. His 156 wasn’t quite as good as it had been in the Finals, but that was okay. It was good enough. Chris kissed his medal right there on the podium, and Misha decided “Oh, what the hell,” and kissed it as well.

“You know, two years ago, if you’d told me I’d be standing up there with you and Misha joking around? I’m not sure I’d have believed you,” Chris said as he and Viktor walked off to find Yuuri.

They caught him outside hanging out with the reporters – not talking to them, just waiting with them. Yuuri ran up to them and lifted Viktor’s medal for the traditional kiss, and then stretched up to kiss Viktor as well. “Congratulations, Vitya! You too, Chris, that’s amazing!” Yuuri hugged Chris as well.

 

The press was mostly well-behaved. After the interview, there was dinner that turned into an impromptu party with several of the other skaters, and then finally Viktor and Yuuri went back to their room. “Now will you tell me what you’ve been thinking about so hard?”

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Yuuri laid on the bed. “Come here.”

Viktor froze. “Um… what?”

“Huh?” Yuuri blinked at him, and then went crimson. “Oh god, no, that’s not… that’s not what I’ve been thinking about. Or what I meant. I just wanted to cuddle while we talked.”

“Oh! Good.” Viktor laid beside Yuuri, who cuddled up against his side. “What’s been on your mind?”

“Our wedding.”

For the second time in less than a minute, Viktor felt his brain breaking. “What?”

“It’s not as random as it sounds! And probably at least two years away, thanks to my stupid birthday being in the middle of the crazy season for skating. I don’t know if it’s true in Russia, but in Japan, we’d either have to get tested or get a formal, written consent from my parents, not that I’d expect that to be a problem but it’s going to be complicated enough, and of course, there’s the media. You know what they’re going to say if we get married before I’m eighteen. And then I’m not getting married if Yakov can’t come because he has to be at, say, Mila’s competition.”

“What got you thinking about this?” If this had happened right after Yuuko's birthday and engagement, that he could understand. Even right after their first kiss. Now just still seemed incredibly random.

“Sasha said that until you reached out to her, she just assumed she’d meet me at the wedding." Oh. Viktor relaxed and held Yuuri a little tighter. "That got me thinking about the complications involved because there’s no way it’s going to be quiet, and we have to figure out how to make it official in both our countries without messing up citizenships so I can still compete for Japan and you can still compete for Russia. Yuuko and Takeshi aren’t trying to do anything fancy, but they’ve both called me a couple times almost in tears from how overwhelmed they are trying to plan this while Yuuko’s competing and they’re both finishing school. It made me decide it’s probably not too early to start talking about it.”

“You know, the simplest solution to the citizenship problem is just to wait until one of us retires or is forced out by injury, right?”

“Yeah, but that could be another, what… you’ll be 22… six, eight years maybe? Possibly even more? I know you’re big on patience and ‘when we’re ready’, but that just seems stupid. I don't want to wait ten years to get married.”

“True.” Viktor looked down at Yuuri. “Do you really want to get married at eighteen? I seem to remember some very elaborate plans to help Yuuko get out of that.”

“Those plans were to help her escape if someone tried to make her do something she didn’t want to. You’ll notice she’s getting married.”

“To keep the peace with her mother, not because it was her choice.”

“Well, I know exactly what’s waiting for me when I turn eighteen. We don’t have to set a specific date yet, even a specific year, but I do love you and plan to marry you and you did ask what’s been on my mind.”

“I did.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, in our world in Japan it’s 20 to marry without parental consent. Their world works a little different because of soulmates. You can marry your soulmate at any time if you’re willing to prove it, although most places refuse to perform a service for someone they think is too young. Teen years it starts getting a little grey, and once you’re eighteen it’s assumed you’re either marrying your soulmate or you’ve decided to marry someone else for whatever reasons you have.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief stop at home before Four Continents.

They’d behaved at the airport. They didn’t make things too awkward or uncomfortable for others. Confirming a Skype time for that evening, a long hug and a kiss goodbye, and Yuuri was on the plane and Viktor was off with Chris and Sasha to run around Helsinki. Yuuri, after the flight, spent the rest of the day in Lilia’s studio goofing off. Lilia joined him, this time teaching him some salsa basics.

Talking to Viktor was great, although there were downsides to Skype. He couldn’t play with Viktor’s hair, or kiss him to shut him up when he was starting to get too ridiculous. Vicchan and Makkachin helped make up for not having Viktor to cuddle, but Viktor didn’t have that.

Practice was weird with it just being him, Yurio, and Mila, especially since Yakov wouldn’t let Yuuri work with the kids much. Yakov was working with him on a quad toe loop, but Yuuri was struggling to get it. He could launch fine, he had the power and the height to get the rotations, but he just could not land it. When Yakov was busy with Mila or Yurio, Yuuri watched videos of it or worked on the rest of his program.

It was a big relief when Viktor showed up at the rink after practice on the 26th. Yakov pointedly ignored them when Yuuri skated over for a hug, although Yurio threw an empty water bottle at them.

“Where are Misha and Georgi?” Yakov asked when he was sure he wouldn’t be dealing with PDA.

Viktor pulled away from Yuuri reluctantly. “They had to take their ladies home. You said we didn’t have to be here till tomorrow morning, remember? None of us skate again until March!”

“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t leave them in Helsinki. I wouldn’t put it past you.” Viktor stuck his tongue out at Yakov, who ignored it to focus on Yuuri. “How’s that triple axel combo?”

“Better.” He'd cleaned it up quite a bit today after quad practice.

“Good. Viktor, take your boy home.”

 

On the way home, Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “I’ve been thinking since that conversation in Helsinki.”

Yuuri squeezed back. “That was kind of the point of it. Anything specific?”

“Yes, actually. Given how early all this is, there’s no reason for the press to know about it.”

“Agreed there. But?” Viktor wouldn't be bringing that up if he didn't have a reason, which made Yuuri a little nervous. As far as he was concerned, the press could find out about the wedding by reading the official report after the fact. That wouldn't happen and he knew it, but he was all for delays.

“But you know me. The more the shock wears off, the more excited I’m getting, and when I get excited about something…”

Yuuri groaned. That was something he had not considered. “A few days you can do, but it’s just unrealistic to think you’re not going to say something to the press. You’re right. What do you want to do?”

“Talk to our publicists and let them figure out what to say to the press, and then do what they tell us. It's just that it just feels wrong for our publicists to know before your family, or Yakov and the others at the rink, or Chris and Phichit.”

"It does." Yuuri thought for a bit. “Do you think you can keep quiet until after Four Continents?”

“I think so. Yakov’s pretty good at keeping reporters away from the rink this close to competitions, and in Vancouver they’ll all want to talk to you, not me.”

Yuuri wasn't so sure the reporters wouldn't talk to Viktor, but he was willing to take the chance if Viktor said he could do it. “Okay. After Four Continents we’ll talk to Yakov, call the people we can’t talk to in person, figure out where to go from there.”

 

Yakov trained them hard in the few days left. They left for Vancouver on the 1st. The first thing Yuuri did after settling into his room was go find Yuuko. She threw her arms around him. “Can you believe we’re actually here? Competing? They’re even picking you to finish in the top six!”

“They are? Why?” Yuuri was hoping for top 10. Viktor scoffed at him and said he'd medal or at least get close, but Yuuri didn't want to set his goal too high considering he hadn't been training at a senior level the whole season.

Takeshi punched his shoulder. “Because you’ve got a strong base value and everyone knows your presentation score is going to be great.”

“I’m surprised to be here. I really am. This year, I mean. They’re really picking me high?”

“They’re really picking you high,” Yuuko reassured him.

“What about you?”

Yuuko shrugged. “My base value’s not high enough for me to expect to compete for a medal, but there is a chance I could finish high enough to earn prize money. Honestly, I don't care, I’m just grateful for the break from wedding planning.”

“Is your mom taking a break?”

“She’s supposed to, but I wouldn’t be surprised if she manages to sneak something in. At least she came. Mari and Minako went out shopping, I think, but they're here too.”

“Yuuri!” Yuuri and Viktor both turned at the voice. Paul waved as he came toward them. “Good to compete against you again. Hi, Viktor!”

“Hi, Paul.”

Yuuri kicked Viktor's ankle. “This is Yuuko, she’s an old friend of mine, competing in the ladies’ division, and her fiancé Takeshi. Yuuko, this is Paul.”

Paul shook Yuuko's hand. “Nice to meet you, Yuuko. Do you know Skye Cohen?”

Yuuko shook her head. “No, this is my first time competing outside of Japan, sorry. Is she a friend of yours?”

“No, but she will be. She’s my soulmate.”

Viktor snorted. “What does she think of Chris?”

“I don't know." Paul smirked and winked at Yuuri. "Considering she’s currently dating some hockey player that goes to her school, I really don’t care what she thinks of me having an ex.”

“You haven’t told her?” Viktor asked.

“She wasn’t going to remember, so we spent pretty much the whole night talking about her. It won’t be like that when we meet out here, I'll tell her when it comes up in conversation." Paul's smile disappeared. "I just need to find the courage to walk up to a girl who I know has a boyfriend who could easily kick my ass and tell her I’m her soulmate.”

Yuuri kicked Viktor again before he could say something really stupid. Yuuko smiled. “Good luck with that! If we’re in the same practice group, maybe I can talk to her for you? Give her a warning so she’s not caught completely off guard?”

“I’d really appreciate that. Thanks, Yuuko. Let me know if you manage it?”

"Of course. What does she look like?"

"Dark skin, about the same height as me, she's from America so will probably have Team USA gear, her favorite color is light blue like her name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I'm blaming the Belmont for this being late. I don't know where the day's gone.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Skye, and short programs.

Practice was a little intimidating, and Yuuri’s jumps suffered for it. Everyone else in his group was twenty or older. He didn’t even have Paul or Hokama Masato or Kishi Ichizo with him.

Yakov watched him with a frown. “Yuuri, come here.”

Yuuri skated over to the side of the rink. “What is it, coach?”

“I’ve been looking at the scores these guys have put up in qualifiers and in their national competitions.”

“And?”

Yakov showed him the scores he'd found. “And if you can avoid hurting yourself or falling on every single jump and looking like a robot, there’s no one in this group you can’t beat. They’re seniors, but you earned your place here.”

Yuuri scrolled through. He understood what Yakov was saying. He had no good reason to be intimidated by these guys. “I’ll try to remember that.”

“Good. If you get beaten by a better competitor, that’s fine, that’s skating. I just don’t want to see you beat yourself.” Yuuri nodded and headed back out to practice.

 

Yuuko did at least run into Skye at her practice, and convinced her to meet with Paul that afternoon. The meetup was set for a Starbucks, and Skye was expecting Yuuko, Takeshi, Viktor, and Yuuri to be there with Paul. She said she’d bring a couple friends of her own, as well.

They were waiting with coffee when they heard a gasp. “I thought you were kidding, Yuuko! This guy really is friends with Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki?” Skye was there with a tiny girl, dressed in jeans and a warm sweater, and one of the biggest guys Yuuri had ever seen, wearing a black hockey jersey with a penguin on the front.

Yuuko shook her head with a smile. “Not kidding. Yuuri and I have been friends since we were tiny. Skye, this is Paul Chen, the guy I asked you to meet.”

“Wow. Hi! I’m Skye, these are my friends Sergei and Taryn. Nice to meet you.”

Paul had gotten to his feet, but he stopped with his hand half-extended and his eyes wide with fear as he stared at the hockey guy. “Sergei? As in your boyfriend?”

Skye froze and stared at Paul for a moment, while Taryn started laughing so hard she had to wipe tears out of her eyes and Sergei raised an eyebrow. “Um… sort of? Not exactly?” Skye sat down across from Paul. “How long have you known?”

Paul dropped back into his seat. “A couple weeks. Sort of?”

“Yeah. Sort of. We’ve been dating for about a year, but it’s all been about convenience and having some fun. I’ve never called him my boyfriend, but I was going to if I showed up in someone’s dream.”

“Oh. Well, you showed up in mine, so…”

“Awesome." Skye turned to her friends. "Taryn, get a grip. Sergei, it’s been fun.”

“Sure has." Sergei kissed Skye's cheek and turned to Paul. "Do I actually have to say anything?”

“Nope. Message loud and clear.”

“Good. I’m gonna go get drinks. Skye, usual?”

“Skating season usual.” She noticed Paul’s look and shrugged. “During the off-season I get all the flavored syrups and normal whipped cream instead of the no-fat kind.”

 

Yuuko and Yuuri would alternate days skating. Yuuko was first, skating in the evening. There were a lot more ladies than there were men. Yuuko was skating in the fourth group, Skye in the fifth. Yuuri always liked watching ladies’ skating… there was a grace and an elegance to it that the men didn’t always have. Yuuko’s skating was beautiful, and after her group, she was in second. Skye had a more modern style, with a heavy jazz influence, that made her stand out from the others. Yuuri was impressed by her skating, and a little surprised when her score put her behind Yuuko.

They finished the day with Yuuko ranked ninth and Skye eleventh. Yuuko was happy with where she was – she could make a run for the prize money, even if she was probably out of the medals. Skye was not happy. Like Yuuri, she felt like she’d deserved a higher score. “Not much I can do, just go out and do my best in the free skate. I wasn’t expecting to get near the medals, but I get bonuses from a couple sponsors if I’m top 10, so eleventh sucks.”

“That sucks. There’s still the free skate, you can get up there!” Paul said. Skye hugged him in thanks.

 

Yuuri’s short program had him very nervous. Nationals was one thing – this was international. Not quite Worlds, but still, there were a lot of skaters here who were better than him. Cao Bin, Hokamo Masato, Zhou Zemin, Paul… several Grand Prix Finals contenders.

Yakov reminded him again that he could beat most of these people easily. “No one expects a medal here, Yuuri. Except maybe Viktor, but he’s a little biased, and don’t worry about him. You could screw up so badly you’re one of the two skaters who doesn’t go on to the free skate, and Viktor would still be proud of you and support you.”

“I know. Which means he’s the one I least want to let down. I’m okay. I just need to get out there and skate my best.” Yuuri smoothed the feathers on his costume. “Let’s do this.”

Yuuri started out well, despite the nerves. Triple Lutz – shaky, but landed. His jumps were shaky throughout the skate, but he made up for it with his presentation and his step sequences. Yakov told him off for the jumps, but they were both pleased with his score – half a point higher than it had been at Nationals, which put him way ahead of the current second-place skater.

The strongest skaters were in the last group, including Paul. Paul’s skate put him five points behind Yuuri. Zemin struggled, and put a hand down on his triple axel, dropping him below Paul, even. Masato did fine, coming in slightly above Yuuri, and Bin took a big lead, getting a personal best score that was close to 90. Yuuri was in third place after the short program.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free skates! Yuuri's nerves start to get to him.

Skye was fun, and since her family lived near Seattle, she’d been to Vancouver a lot and knew good places to hang out or to go shopping. Yuuri held back on the shopping part. Since coming to Russia, becoming somewhat of a celebrity, and winning several competitions, his parents weren’t having to pay anything for him anymore, and he could send at least some of his prize money back to them. Still, the carelessness with which Viktor and the others threw money at stuff wasn’t something he felt comfortable joining in with.

He was willing to make an exception when they went to the pet store. Anything Viktor got for Makkachin, Yuuri bought for Vicchan. So what if Vicchan didn’t really need three collars? They were cute, darn it.

They went back to the hotel to drop off their purchases before heading to the rink, where Yuuri discovered something. Not everything Viktor bought was for himself. Presents for everyone back home, sure, Yuuri got that, he’d done the same thing. But a lot of the stuff Viktor had bought was for him.

Viktor didn’t seem to think anything of it. “I love that I have a boyfriend to spoil now.”

“But I can’t spoil you the same way!”

“No, but you spoil me in other ways. Well, maybe not you exactly, but your family wouldn’t spoil me if I weren’t your soulmate. I don’t want to know what these last two years would have been like without you, and your family, Yuuko and Takeshi, Phichit… okay, Rykov I could do without, but the point remains, you’ve brought so much love into my life. It keeps me from buying too much into Press Viktor and running the risk of becoming him permanently.”

“And you don’t think everything you’ve done for my skating career is equal to that? I know, Yakov and Lilia wouldn’t have kept me around if they didn’t think I deserved it, but that doesn’t change the fact that they’d never have considered me in the first place if it weren’t for you.”

“It might have taken you longer, it wouldn’t have been Yakov guiding you there, but you’d have found your way to the top of the podium eventually. You’re too good not to.” Yuuri shook his head. He wasn’t so sure. Viktor winked at him. “Besides, what if Rykov is right, and you stole his spot? There is nothing too over the top to thank you for keeping that idiot from becoming my rinkmate!”

Yuuri couldn’t help it as he started laughing. “Okay. You’ve got me there. It’s still… this is so much, and…”

“And you’re my boyfriend, we’re working on making you my husband eventually, as far as I’m concerned what’s mine is yours. I should probably get you in to talk to the accountant so you understand just what that means, at some point.” Viktor hugged Yuuri. "We should get going. Don't want to miss skating!"

 

Yuuri was still a little unsettled by things when they went to watch the ladies’ free skate, but he was able to forget it and watch the skating. Skye’s free skate was a bit more traditional, skating to Mozart, and she nailed her performance. Yuuko’s butterfly skate was also gorgeous, and well-executed, and Yuuri watched the scores after nervously.

Yuuko finished seventh, Skye tenth. Yuuko was so happy she started crying as Takeshi hugged her. “You did great, honey.”

“I know! And next year, if Koyasu and Mizushima can do that well at Worlds, I may get to go to Worlds, too!” They had finished first and third, which gave them a good chance.

Takeshi squeezed her. “Screw that, honey. Forget Worlds. If Koyasu and Mizushima can do that well at Worlds, you may get to go to the Olympics! Two Olympians from Hasetsu, can you imagine?”

Yuuri’s breathing quickened a little, and Viktor wrapped an arm around him and kissed his temple. “Just get through this competition for now. Worlds and the Olympics can work themselves out when you get there.”

 

Yuuri was still nervous when he started dressing for his competition. “Nobody expected a medal before, but I’m in third now. If I don’t medal, it’s a disappointment,” he explained when Yakov asked what he was thinking about.

“Not necessarily.” Yuuri looked at Yakov skeptically. “Your short program is basically the same, just with some upgraded elements, right?” Yuuri nodded. “Your free skate, though… you made a major change, adding another step sequence. It makes sense for you to lose some ground here. If you finish top six, that’s great. If you medal, that’s even better, but it’s not expected.”

That was true, Yuuri supposed, but he couldn’t quite convince himself of it. It didn’t help that sixth-place Mexican skater Alfonso Garcia, Paul, and Zemin all put up scores very close to each other. Paul was in first, followed by Zemin and Alfonso, so at least if Yuuri gave up his medal, it was to a friend. It was some consolation anyway, especially as he two-footed a triple toe loop. He underrotated the last jump of a combination, and he figured that was it. No medal for him. Oddly, it relaxed him, and with the second half of his program being loaded with jumps he was comfortable with, he could at least finish strong.

Yakov, of course, had a lot to say. Yuuri listened attentively. It was better than watching for his score. Yakov cut off mid-sentence as Yuuri’s score came up, and hugged Yuuri. “I thought so! Good job, Yuuri!”

Yuuri looked at the score. 144 – well below Nationals – put him at the bottom of the pack for the day with Alfonso, Paul, and Zemin, but thanks to his lead from the short program, he still ended up in first place. It didn’t seem real, but he was going to medal.

Masato and Bin took silver and gold, respectively, and Yuuri got bronze. He still couldn’t believe it as Viktor was kissing him in celebration. Not the medal, of course, it wasn’t gold and the dragon wasn’t interested. That was the first question the press asked.

“How do you feel about your World competitions? You’re listed for both, do you think you can do both?”

Yuuri nodded. “Junior Worlds, I certainly think I’ve shown I deserve to go. Senior Worlds, Japan has shown great faith in me in naming me to the team, and I’ll work as hard as I can to make sure that their faith is rewarded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Viktor. That was supposed to be an actual fight and then Viktor had to go make it a sweet MOMENT.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Four Continents behind them, Viktor and Yuuri let their families and friends in on things and come up with a plan for how and when to tell the press.

The exhibition went well, Yuuri doing his normal version of the routine. On the flight home, Yuuri and Viktor cuddled and talked. “If we want to talk to Yakov, we’ll have to do it tomorrow. He’s leaving the day after with Mila. I think he’s really starting to look forward to April.”

“I can imagine. I’m looking forward to April, and I’ve only got two more competitions in there, and you only have one and it’s the same as one of mine.” Yuuri was seriously impressed with Yakov's ability to keep up with his skaters.

“Mila’s going to have a fun couple of months. I think by the time she's done, even she will be looking forward to not having a competition coming up soon. Anyway. Yakov tomorrow, then what?”

“Then I figure we should tell the rest of our rinkmates, call my parents… who else needs to know before we talk to the publicists?” There were several, but Yuuri didn't trust himself to remember them all.

“Sasha. Chris and Phichit if we think they’ll keep quiet. Yuuko and Takeshi, Minako, although they’ll probably hear it from your parents anyway. Although I don’t know about Chris…” Viktor trailed off.

“Hmm?” Chris was Viktor's best friend. Why would Viktor even question telling him?

“His birthday’s only a few days away. I don’t know whether we should tell him.”

“Ooh. Good point. I don’t know either. I think we should, because we kind of have to tell Phichit as part of preparing our publicity team for this, and I don't want Chris to feel left out." Yuuri thought for a bit. "We can probably just tell Phichit at the same time as the publicists, really, he'll still be hearing it from us, and they'll want him in the loop.”

“Okay. Complete change of subject, but I had this idea for Worlds. About the exhibition.”

Yuuri sighed. There wasn't going to be a problem with the exhibition, not like there had been for the Grand Prix Finals. “Viktor, I’m not going to medal. I wasn’t anywhere close to Cao Bin or Hokama, and then there’s you, Misha, the other Europeans…”

Viktor squeezed his hand. “I know. Even I’m not expecting you to medal this year. There’s a possibility they might invite you to skate anyway, because everyone loves the program so much, but I was thinking that if you were up for staying late for some extra practice, we could turn it into a pair skate. We could surprise everyone!”

“You’re not throwing me.” Not that Yuuri could throw Viktor. Not now.

Viktor laughed. “It wouldn’t really be a proper pair skate. More of an ice dance, I guess. A couple lifts, some side-by-side jumps, nothing too fancy, just some of the stuff we did when we were supposed to be choreographing the routine. I’m not throwing you.”

“Sounds like fun. No harm in trying at least.” After almost two years, Yuuri was pretty well convinced that yes, he really was practicing on the same ice as Viktor. He wondered what would have happened if someone had told him, three years ago, that three years later he’d be talking about marrying Viktor and doing an exhibition skate with him at Worlds, where they were both competing. What would the least believable part be?

 

Yakov was busy at practice checking in with everyone to make sure his older skaters were getting ready for Worlds, Mila was ready for Skate Helena, and Yurio was working hard. He was not amused when Viktor skated up and said, “Yuuri and I are starting to talk about getting married.”

Yakov's palm hit his face. “What did you do, Viktor?”

“For once, nothing! Unless letting Yuuri hang out with my sister counts.”

Yakov raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Why so soon?”

“Because that gives us time to figure out everything. Have you ever had a skater marry someone from another country?”

“Twice. Unless one of you wants to change citizenship, it’s not that hard since Yuuri’s already got resident status here.”

Viktor clapped. “Really? That’s great! Anyway, we’re not going to actually get married for a couple years, we just wanted to start figuring out how.”

“What are you going to tell the press?”

“I don’t know yet. We’re going to be working on that over the next few days.”

“Does this mean you’re engaged?”

“No. Not yet. First we need to figure out when we’re doing this, and then we can figure out when to get officially engaged from there.” Not that it made that much difference, really. Engagement wouldn't change anything other than they'd have rings. Something to talk to Yuuri about, that. Rings were going to be fun!

“Don’t wait too long.”

Viktor started laughing. “It’s not like someone’s going to come steal Yuuri from me, or me from Yuuri, if we don’t get married quickly enough!”

“No, but just trust me. Don’t wait too long.” Yakov scowled over Viktor’s shoulder. “The rest of you, what are you doing? Because it doesn’t look like skating!”

“We’re listening to gossip about our rinkmates!” Misha said. “Way to go, you two!” Georgi already had Yuuri in a hug, and Mila was squealing.

Yurio, on the other hand… “Are you serious about the two years? I have to listen to this crap for two years?”

Yuuri nodded. “Sorry, Yurio, but yes. The press is going to be annoying enough without giving them the ammunition of Viktor ‘forcing’ me into an underage marriage.”

“Like Viktor ever could force you to do anything.” Yurio skated off, and Yakov motioned for everyone else to do the same, except Yuuri.

“Viktor tells me this was your idea?” Yakov said quietly. Viktor couldn't decide whether to be insulted that Yakov didn't trust him or reassured that Yakov was looking out for Yuuri.

“It was, well, I was the first one to say it, I don't know if Viktor was thinking about it before then.” Yuuri shrugged and looked to Viktor.

Viktor shook his head. "Not in any kind of serious way."

“Okay. Warn me when you’re about to go public, and don’t forget to tell Lilia. Now both of you, get back to skating.” Lilia echoed Yakov's advice about not waiting too long, but otherwise, didn't have a whole lot to say about their plans.

 

The next day, with Yakov gone, it was easy for Viktor and Yuuri to take a break to call Hasetsu at a time when everyone there could talk. “Hi, everyone. I’m looking forward to seeing you all for Yuuko and Takeshi’s wedding.”

“You didn’t tell me to make sure everyone was here so you could call us to say that,” Mari said. “What’s up?”

“Viktor and I are starting to plan our wedding.” The room erupted in cheers and congratulations. Once they’d settled down enough, Yuuri continued. “Not any time soon, but we thought you should hear it from us instead of seeing it online or I wouldn’t be surprised if someone tried to send reporters to Hasetsu to get statements.”

Minako nodded. “If that happens send them to me and I’ll get them straightened out. Russia or Japan?”

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other and shrugged. “We haven’t made any decisions yet. Yakov’s helping us sort out the legal stuff here, he’s done it before, but I don’t know anyone who’s done anything like that in Japan. Do you, Minako?”

“No, but I can look into it." Minako got thoughtful for a moment. "You might talk to the JSF. You’re not first Japanese skater with a foreign soulmate. They might be able to help you figure out what you need to do.”

“I think you’re about to become my mom’s favorite, Yuuri,” Yuuko teased. “But smart, giving yourself more than five months to plan.”

 

Chris was very nervous about his birthday, but excited, too. He promised to call the first chance he got after finding out who it was, and was thrilled to hear about their intent to get married. Sasha was also super excited, and it made her laugh to hear that she was responsible for the conversation happening now.

The next day there was a joint call with the publicists and Phichit to work out the plan. The hardest part of the plan was trying to keep it quiet until Worlds, where they assumed someone would ask about the pair skate they were planning. Phichit went nuts when they mentioned that. If they didn’t ask, they would release a written statement through trusted reporters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the Worlds pair skate planned since they first decided to do the same program. :D Whether they get to use it or not, well, Viktor is a favorite to medal...


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Yuuri stayed up incredibly late on the 13th making chocolate for Viktor. The 14th began with waking up early for practice, and Misha doing his best Yakov impression yelling at Yuuri for being so tired. By the time he was done, everyone was laughing and Yuuri felt a lot more awake.

By the time Yuuri left for ballet, there was still no word from Chris. He was probably busy with his soulmate, so Yuuri didn’t worry too much about it. When there was still no word from Chris when Viktor got to Lilia’s, Yuuri started to be slightly concerned. He understood that Chris was busy with his soulmate, but no time to even text Viktor?

While they were waiting for Chris, Yuuri presented Viktor with the chocolates he’d made, along with the ones Yuuko and Mari sent for him. “This year you have to be more careful, but it’s still Valentine’s Day.”

Viktor immediately ate one of the ones Yuuri made. “Vkusno! I’ve been wondering since last year, though, why is it you today and me next month instead of the other way around?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Tradition. You’re older, so you’re the one who’s supposed to be in charge, like a husband is supposed to be. Expectations have changed, but the tradition stayed, and when I asked why my teacher said it was probably so that there weren’t fights over who did what.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No, it's just a silly tradition. If you want to switch, or take turns, or whatever, we can, but I really don’t mind.”

Viktor’s phone rang, and both of them forgot Valentine's Day to hear from Chris. It wasn't Chris. It was Mila. Results from Belgrade – another gold for Mila, and a new friend. “This guy’s so much fun! Yakov says it’s like watching a pair of puppies run around, because we have so much energy. Emil’s really great!”

 

Viktor took Yuuri out to dinner at a Japanese restaurant. Naturally, a reporter spotted them and took pictures, but she didn’t come over or interrupt their date. Viktor was a little upset, but Yuuri just shrugged it off. “What are they going to say about us being out together on Valentine’s Day, that we're acting like a couple in love? I can’t think of any way they use this to make you look bad.”

The call they’d been waiting for from Chris came in as they were walking home. “I’m about to be involved in a scandal.”

“Hmm?” Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other. How could a birthday cause a scandal?

“For the last four years, everyone’s believed my soulmate was soulmates with someone else.”

Viktor rolled his eyes. “Which is why…”

Chris groaned. “They’re not dating, Viktor. They’re ice dancers, and they’re partners, and at first they denied it but gave up when people kept saying it. His name is Masumi Kunz, he partnered up with Jolanda and transferred to our rink so that he could be close to me, and then he spent the next four and a half years completely ignoring me. I had to be reminded of his name when he and Jolanda took me to lunch yesterday!”

Yuuri and Viktor both burst into laughter. “Close but not too close, hmm?” Viktor said.

“Exactly.”

“What did you do today?”

“Well, he took me out to dinner, and that was the first time I left the house all day. At least by the time I actually got dressed, I’d stopped freaking out so much about what to wear!”

Yuuri, naturally, turned bright red as he realized what Chris was saying. Viktor was rather impressed. All day? “Well, you know Yuuri and I will stand behind you when the scandal gets out. Congratulations! Will he be at Worlds?”

“He’s competing. I’ll make sure to introduce you. I should go.” Chris hung up and Viktor put the phone away.

“Yuuri? Are you all right?”

Yuuri shook his head, still blushing furiously. “I’m… all day? Really? Is that...”

“I think he might be exaggerating." Viktor sure hoped Chris was exaggerating. "At least he seems happy with it!”

 

There was a week off before Junior Worlds, which Yakov was quite grateful for. With Worlds still a month away, Yakov was happy to let Viktor join them on the trip. “I’m sure Yuuri could use the help dealing with Rykov and the press. Yuuri, I wouldn’t expect another surprise quad from him, but he probably will do the one he did in the Finals.”

“And he’s had three months to get his other stuff cleaned up. He’s going to be hard to beat, but I can do it.” Bronze at Four Continents, he ought to be able to handle a little punk like Rykov. And if he kept telling himself and everyone else that, he might believe it by the time he had to go out and do it.

“Yes, you can. Any other distractions from skating happening?”

“I’ll probably get asked about the scandal with Chris, but that’s no big deal." Yuuri thought. As far as he knew, that was it. Oh, except... "It sucks that we have to miss Yurio’s birthday again.”

Yakov chuckled. “And your jumps?”

“They’re fine. It was a mental problem last time, and Larissa’s helped me figure out a strategy for Worlds. I should be okay.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Swiss Troll](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10428924) is now canon. I'm sorry to all my readers who ship Chris with someone else, but it would have been too awkward to ignore Chris's soulmate, so I had to pick one. It was a tough decision between Masumi and Phichit.


	38. Chapter 38

Bulgaria was warm compared to St Petersburg, and with the first two days being practice only for Yuuri, he and Viktor had plenty of time to wander around the city. While shopping along Vitosha Boulevard, Yuuri tried to keep Viktor from buying too much stuff from Yuuri, but Viktor had learned ninja skills a little too well when he was doing his ninja skate. A saleswoman at one store – Yuuri had lost track of where they were – laughed at him as he protested Viktor buying him a pair of jeans that cost more than Yuuri had ever spent on clothes at one time. “Honey, what’s the point in having a sugar daddy if you’re not going to take advantage of him?”

Yuuri cringed. She was the first to say it, but almost certainly not the first to think it. “He’s not my sugar daddy. He’s my soulmate.”

“Oh, of course, dear.” The saleswoman winked. “Even more reason to let him go nuts then, isn’t it?” At that, Yuuri gave up and left.

Viktor met him outside a few minutes later. “Are you okay?”

“Not really." Viktor set his bags down and pulled Yuuri into a hug. "People making assumptions. I just had to get out of there before she could make me any madder. I don’t like it when people think I’m taking advantage of your money.”

“People are going to think that when we’re in our seventies and I’m paying your medical bills. There will always be idiots who think you married me for my money or my fame, because you couldn’t possibly have married me for any other reason.”

“I know. I’m just hoping that by the time we’re in our seventies, I don’t feel like I’m taking advantage of your money. I know you don’t see it that way, but it still feels like that to me.”

“Okay." Viktor picked up his bags. "Are you hungry yet? Some nice places around here.”

 

When Yuuri went into the locker room to start dressing, he saw Michele talking to Rykov. That seemed odd, but if it meant Rykov wouldn’t come talk to him, he was all for it. Yuuri was in the last group, so there was going to be a long wait, with six groups of skaters. Too long, naturally, as Rykov got bored with Michele and came to see Yuuri. “Think you can beat me again?”

“Yes.” Yuuri didn’t feel the need to say anything else. He could beat Rykov again.

“My coach thought it was ridiculous when he saw you were going to Four Continents. Is Japan really that desperate that they need to send their junior skaters to Four Continents?”

Yuuri swallowed the laughter as best he could. “Japan chose to send their three best. Just like Russia did with Europeans. I don’t think the JSF is complaining about my results there.”

Rykov sneered. “And this is why Russia’s superior. The Four Continents field was weak this year, if you could get a medal.”

Four Continents had been kind of weak. America and Canada’s skaters were usually better than they had been. Still, Yuuri wasn't going to let Rykov get to him. “I take it you’re not going to move up to seniors, then? Viktor and Misha and Georgi will shut you out of the major events next year.”

“Oh, I’m moving up. Can’t let you get away from me that easily. And unlike you, I’ve already got one quad, I’ll have two by next season, I’ll be better able to compete against real competition.” Rykov’s coach called him off, and Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief.

Michele joined him to stretch. “Sorry. I was trying to keep him away from you. You did really well at Four Continents, you know. For all Rykov’s talk about how weak the field was, you wouldn’t have placed that much worse at Europeans. He’s just jealous that you have so much room to improve and you’re still competing at a high level.”

“Thanks for trying. He is right about one thing, Japan is less competitive than Russia. He’s going to have to get a lot better next year if he wants to compete at Europeans or Worlds.”

Michele looked up from the laces he was tightening. “Oh, he’s moving up? Everyone expects it from you after Four Continents, but I just assumed he’d stay another year or two so that maybe he could take over Misha’s spot when he starts getting old.”

“That’s what I’d thought, but… he just said.” Yuuri shrugged. Either way, he probably wasn't going to see Rykov.

“Idiot.” Michele went back to his skates.

 

Yakov came to talk to Yuuri when the fifth group started warming up. “Are you good?”

“This isn’t going to be a problem. As I was reminded earlier, this program gets me medal position in senior competitions. It’s the free skate where I’m going to screw this up.” 

Yakov scowled. “Rykov problems?”

“He tried, he failed, I’m good.”

“Good.”

Which reminded Yuuri. Yakov should probably know. “He’s moving up next year.”

Yakov snorted in amusement. “He’s an idiot and I’m surprised at his coach for allowing it. That's not going to make you consider not moving up, is it?”

Yuuri shook his head, eyes open wide. “I don’t even compete in Russian competitions, so it’s not like I’ll have to deal with him unless we get put into the same Grand Prix events. Even if I was expecting to see him every competition, I'm not letting another skater decide what I do with my career.”

Yakov grunted. “I can actually see the Grand Prix. He won’t be seeded, but he might be invited… and I can see him getting invited to a competition specifically to make things more interesting with your supposed rivalry.”

 

Michele and Rykov both did very well, putting up scores above 70. Rykov was in first, Michele in second, when Yuuri took the ice. From the first step sequence to the final triple axel, Yuuri put forth the best performance of his career, he felt. The score didn’t quite reflect that – he didn’t quite break 80 like he had in the senior competitions – but Yuuri was very pleased with himself. Yakov, of course, had quite a bit to say, but first place by five points was definitely nothing to complain about.

The reporters wanted to talk about Rykov. “He’s a very good skater, and I wish him well tomorrow and in future seasons.”

“Since he’s moving up as well, do you expect to compete against him next year?”

“The Grand Prix is always unpredictable. Other than that, the only competitions we’d have in common are the Olympics and the World Championships. So much can happen between now and then, but he’s got strong competition in Misha, Viktor, and Georgi.”

“Do you want to compete against him next year?”

“Not if it means that Viktor’s hurt again!” General laughter.

"You and Viktor were heard talking about you marrying him for his money... does that mean a wedding is on the horizon?"

Crap. They had an answer prepared for this, at least. "Viktor and I are soulmates. We get along well. I think it's reasonable to predict that, eventually, there will be a wedding. That said, there are no plans yet."

Some disappointment, but they weren't done. "Next time you skate this short program, Viktor will be one of your competitors. Are you ready for that?"

"On the ice, Viktor's just another skater standing between me and a top ten finish at Worlds. I don't expect to beat him, but if I did, I'm fully confident that Viktor will be right there to congratulate me anyway. Just like I'll be for him."


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free skate and a meeting that's been a long time in coming.

Yuuri didn’t believe it had worked, despite Viktor’s insistence that it would. Viktor kept a hand on Yuuri’s back and walked like he belonged in the changing room, and nobody said a word to him. “You really shouldn’t be back here, Viktor. What if you get caught?”

“Do you want to be the security guard who told Viktor Nikiforov he couldn’t be with his soulmate?” Viktor winked at Yuuri in the mirror as he smoothed Yuuri’s hair back. “I have it on good authority that one of the competitors is going to try to psych my Yuuri out and convince him that he’s going to mess this up and lose his medal, and I’m just here to fight back against that.”

Yuuri giggled. “Rykov hasn’t gotten to me yet. I’m not going to let him get to me today.”

“I wasn’t talking about Rykov. He’s an idiot and you’re too smart to believe anything he says.”

Yuuri's stomach lurched. He didn't think he had any other rivals or enemies, at least not here. “Someone else is going to try to…”

“Yuuri, I’m talking about you. You’re going to try to psych yourself out.”

“I’m not…”

“Yes, you are. You told Yakov yesterday you’re going to mess up in the free skate, today’s the free skate, if you go out there thinking you’re going to mess up that’s the fastest way I know of to guarantee that you do.” Viktor set down the comb and moved around to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. “You can do this skate perfectly in practice.”

“This is the one that counts, though. I need to do it perfectly here, or it won’t matter.”

“Exactly! This one counts. Not Four Continents. You’ve gotten your mistakes out, now you can go do it without worrying about it!” Viktor started working on Yuuri’s makeup.

“Wow. The loser brought his soulmate for a pep talk? Really?” Rykov swaggered over with a huge grin on his face. “That’s pathetic, even for you, Yuuri. Although I gotta say I’m surprised you had the balls to sneak him in.”

Yuuri bit back the first two things that came to mind – that at least he had a soulmate, or that Rykov’s soulmate might have chosen not to come find him. He did not want to get into soulmate taunts. “Actually, this was all him. I…” Yuuri broke off and his eyes got huge. “Viktor, please tell me Yakov knows you’re here. I do not need to deal with you and him fighting.”

“Yakov knows I’m here. Or at least, Yakov knows I was going to try to get in, whether he knows that I was successful, I don’t know.” Viktor looked up from Yuuri’s face and smirked. “Oh. Never mind. He knows. Hi Yakov!”

Yuuri checked the mirror. Yakov was there, arms crossed and one of the worst scowls Yuuri had ever seen on his face. “Valery. Are you harassing my skater?”

Rykov got a little paler than usual, but he stood his ground. “Just talking to a competitor. Yuuri’s a social guy, he talks to competitors all the time.”

“He talks to the competitors he likes. Last I checked, that was not you. Go away.” Rykov rolled his eyes and walked off, and Yakov’s scowl eased a little. “I’ll say this for him, he doesn’t scare easily. Yuuri?”

“I’m fine, Yakov. He didn’t have time to say much.” Thankfully. Or perhaps unfortunately. The last couple times Rykov had tried to upset him, it either failed or backfired.

“And you? That voice in your head calming down thanks to Viktor?”

“It’s not that easy, but Viktor’s helping. Something else to focus on. I’m still worried I’m going to mess up, but I can shut that up and focus when I need to. I think.”

“Try your hardest. That’s all anybody’s asking.”

 

Rykov wasn’t the only junior skater doing a quad that day. Liao Su, fourth after the short program, also landed a quad toe loop, which gave him a huge score. Michele couldn’t quite catch up with his program, putting him in second. Rykov started out full of confidence, but when he tried his quad, he missed the landing. Badly. He didn’t look hurt, but his confidence was gone after that, and his program suffered for it. He landed in third – if Yuuri medaled, Rykov didn’t. Yuuri couldn’t wait to hear all about how he’d stolen Rykov’s medal from him, too.

Of course, he still had to do his own program, and do it cleanly. The voice of doubt tried, but Yuuri replayed Viktor’s words in his head while he waited for the music to begin. Triple Lutz – clean, if not impressive. Good. Spin, then the triple toe loop he’d messed up in Vancouver… also clean. As always, he only improved as he got to the second half of the program. His layback spin was distinctive and impressive, and his triple axel was his best jump of the program. No meltdown, no deductions, Yakov’s criticism was picky, he’d kept the upgraded technical elements of his program which gave him an even higher base score. It didn’t surprise him when he beat his score from Four Continents, his 145 once again putting him second on the day but first overall.

On the podium with Su and Michele, Yuuri couldn’t stop smiling. “You did great, Su! Congratulations on the quad.”

“Thanks. My coach made me learn it after the Grand Prix Finals, when Rykov did his. Congratulations on your gold.”

“Thanks!”

Viktor was waiting with a kiss for the gold medal and another kiss and a hug for Yuuri. Reporters were waiting with questions. Lots of talk about this being his last competition as a junior. “Next month you go to Senior Worlds. Any chance of a repeat performance?”

“Well, I hope I’ll perform as well there as I did here, but I do not expect to repeat my gold medal.”

“What did you think of Rykov’s performance today? Is he ready to move up?”

“I thought Rykov did well, and I hope he’ll take this experience and learn what he can from it to come back stronger than ever next year. Whether he moves up is something to be decided by him and his coach, but from what he’s told me, he seems pretty sure he is.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check your hug supply. It's Yurio's birthday.

They had two days to kill between then and the exhibition. Part of that, they could kill by joining Michele to watch Sara in the ladies’ skate. She did well, grace and elegance defining her performance, which Yuuri could definitely respect. Her bronze medal matched her brother’s, to both of their delight. 

The rest of it, they killed by wandering around Sofia. Shopping or sight-seeing, it was a fascinating city and Yuuri was happy. Viktor even surprised him with tickets to the ballet on the 27th, which was really cool.

Yakov decided to go home early – Yuuri didn’t need a coach for the exhibition, Viktor and Yuuri didn’t need a chaperone, Mila had a competition the next week, and Yuri’s birthday was the same day as the exhibition skate. Georgi had volunteered to take Yuri to Moscow, since there hadn’t been any word from Irina that she was coming to St. Petersburg.

Viktor and Yuuri called Yuri the morning of the 1st. “Happy birthday, Yurio! I’m sorry we can’t be there, but we’ll have presents for you when you get back to St. Petersburg.”

“Yeah. If you say so.” Yuuri flinched at the tone – Irina probably hadn’t made it back. “Good work kicking the idiot’s ass, Piglet. Have you heard his excuses for not medaling?”

“No, but I’m guessing ‘because I fell apart after missing my jump’ isn’t among them?” It was too much to expect, after all.

Yuri scoffed. “Of course not. It’s not his fault. It’s never his fault. It’s Viktor’s fault for coming into the changing room to mess with his head. It’s your fault for letting Viktor. It’s Yakov’s fault for intimidating him right before he had to skate. He’s decided it’s a good thing you stole his spot with Yakov, because who would want to skate for a Mafia thug?”

Viktor started chuckling. “Bad move, there.”

Yakov took the phone. “He was very clear that I only _act_ like a Mafia thug, not that he was accusing me of being one. Still stupid, but nothing I can go after him for.”

“Any idea if the ISU is paying any attention to him?” It would be bad if the ISU took Rykov’s talk about Viktor seriously, because there really wasn’t any good reason for Viktor being there.

“An official asked for my side of the story, I told them what happened, and they said not to worry about it, unless an official complaint was lodged it would be dismissed as sour grapes. Don’t worry about Viktor, either, this isn’t the first time a skater has snuck someone in for moral support, especially at a junior competition. Viktor didn’t talk to Rykov until Rykov approached you, did he?”

Yuuri thought back and smirked. “No. Viktor didn’t talk to Rykov at all. Just to me.”

“Even better. If there’s an official complaint, we’ll handle it, there is no chance this will affect you at all. Here’s Yurio back.”

“How’s your grandfather, Yurio?” Yuuri asked.

“He’s good. He’d be better if Mama had actually come like she said. She’s still in New York.”

Viktor nodded, and Yuuri put his arms around him. “I’m sorry to hear that, Yuri. I’m sure she wants to be there with you today, like Viktor and I do.”

“You guys called. You promised presents.”

“There’s still time – and in New York, it’s very early in the morning still, so have a little faith? She may call later.” Viktor shook his head, but Yuuri had to say it. “She may even call tomorrow, if she’s forgotten about the time difference.”

“I’ll try. You guys better bring presents or I’m going to kick you.”

After they hung up, Viktor glared at the phone. “Irina better remember to call.”

“You know Sasha doesn’t hold any of it against you.”

“I know. That doesn’t mean it was okay for us to just leave her the way we did. It’s not okay for Irina to ignore Yurio.”

 

Yuuri’s exhibition skate went perfectly. By the time he and Viktor flew out the next morning, there was nothing from the officials about Rykov’s claims, so Yuuri agreed to forget about it.

They got back to the rink on the 3rd. Yakov and Mila were gone for Mila’s competition in the Netherlands, but Yuri and Georgi were back from Moscow, and Yuri did not look happy as he practiced jumping. “Yurio!” Viktor called. He held up a bag. “Presents!”

Yurio blinked in surprise but came over as quickly as he could. “You brought me presents?”

“Of course we did. It was your birthday!” Viktor ruffled Yuri’s hair and handed him the bag. Yuuri and Viktor watched with amusement as Yurio dove into the bag, immediately coming out with the stuffed tiger. “That one’s actually for Sasha. Your Sasha needed a friend.”

“Tigers are solitary. Duh. Sasha won’t mind having Vanya around to fight with though.” There were also some clothes – black jeans, a tiger-striped jacket, black sneakers, and a T-shirt with the word Trouble written across the chest in English. Yuri put them back in the bag and put the bag with his backpack, and then came back to hug both Viktor and Yuuri. “Thank you!” He went back to the ice, looking much happier than he had before.

Georgi shook his head. “Irina never called. Nikolai tried to call her, but she never answered. Nikolai is worried that something happened to her, but Yuri’s convinced she just forgot. I don’t know which would be worse.”

 

A couple days later, Irina showed up at the rink. “Yurotchka?”

Yuri fell out of the toe loop he was practicing. He picked himself up and skated to the side of the rink. “Mama?”

“I’m sorry, Yurotchka! Are you all right?”

“I fall all the time. I’m used to it.” Yuri stared hard at his mother, arms crossed.

Irina smiled at him. “I’m only here for a couple of days, but I couldn’t miss the opportunity to see you. Happy birthday, son. I know I’m a little late.”

“Just a little. Why didn’t you answer Grandpa’s calls?”

“I was busy wrapping up my job in New York, and when I got free, it was too late. I didn’t want to wake Papa up. I’m so sorry I missed you both!” Irina hugged him. “I brought you presents.”

Yurio rolled his eyes at the socks and underwear, but there were also cat toys and a couple books in English about cats. “Thanks, mama.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at the socks, Yuri. You’re a skater. There is no such thing as having too many comfortable, warm socks.”

“Yes, Mama. I have to get back to skating now.” Yuri skated off.

Irina called Viktor over. "Where's Yakov?"

"He's at a competition with Mila. How long will you be here?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow night. Is it okay if Yuri skips practice tomorrow?"

Viktor looked over at Yuri. "If you can convince him to go."


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for Worlds.

Yuri went on the day off with his mom. When he came back the next day, he didn’t exactly look happy, but he didn’t want to talk about it, either. Mila called to tell them the results of her competition – bronze. She was slightly disappointed, but a medal’s a medal, right? “You’ll never guess who got gold in the boy’s!”

Everyone looked blank. “Who?”

“Phichit! Anyway, Yakov said to tell you we’re just going to go straight from here to Budapest, be prepared to work your butts off when we get back from that.”

Irina came to get Yuri from practice. Viktor would have expected Yuri to be excited at the chance to spend more time with his mom, but he didn’t light up and take off. None of the others had a good explanation.

When Irina dropped Yuri off at Yakov’s that night, he barely said anything, just headed to his bedroom. Irina shook her head. “He’s not happy with me. I’m leaving for Milan in the morning.”

“He was really upset when you didn’t call for his birthday, you know?”

Irina sighed. “I meant to. Things just got so crazy with wrapping up in New York and finishing the preparation for Milan… I kept telling myself I’d call when I finished this one thing, and then by the time I finished that one thing three more had popped up demanding my immediate attention. By the time Boris asked me if I was sure I needed to go to St. Petersburg instead of just going straight to Milan and I realized I’d never gotten around to calling, it was late, and already the second here.”

“Who’s Boris? Manager?”

Irina’s eyes widened slightly. “Yes. Manager. Handler. Agent. Whatever you want to call him.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “He knows about Yuri, right?”

“Of course he knows about Yuri. He’d just forgotten I didn’t get back for New Year’s.”

“Right. Of course.” Viktor didn't quite believe her.

Irina sighed. “You’re a skater. One of Yakov’s, which means you know what it means to compete at this level. I hadn’t meant to send him out this young, but he wanted to skate. He didn’t want to come back to Moscow when Papa and I offered, remember?”

“I remember. It’s just hard to watch." Irina flinched and nodded, so Viktor decided to change the subject. "Do you know when you’ll be back?”

“I told Boris that after Milan I needed some time off to spend with Yuri and Papa. He thinks we’ll wrap up mid-May and he won’t schedule anything starting earlier than June afterward. I don’t have an exact date, but I’ll be in Moscow, and Yakov shouldn’t mind Yuri taking a vacation in May. I told Yuri about this, but he didn’t believe me.”

“Missing New Year’s and nearly missing his birthday? Can you blame him?”

“I guess not. I’ll be here in May. I swear.” Irina left then, leaving Viktor to hope that this had gotten through to her.

 

While there was some silliness at the rink, everyone there was hard at work, polishing and perfecting things. Misha and Viktor still took time to work with Yuuri toward a quad toe loop, and they all took turns working with Yurio on whatever he needed. Sure, they had time, but Worlds was important because of the Olympics coming up. Georgi didn’t expect his skate to matter in that respect, since only the top two were considered, but just in case something happened to Viktor or Misha, he wanted to be ready to fight. Yuri wasn’t participating, but he’d always been determined and a hard worker, having to be dragged into playtime instead of the other way around.

Yakov brought Mila home with another silver medal and a berth in the European Criterium Cup, extending the season to April for her. Yakov complained about it, but it was obvious he didn’t really mind, especially once he saw the results of everyone’s hard work. “Yuuri, if you want to put that quad in your Worlds program, you need to start practicing it in there now.”

“I don’t. I’m not landing it consistently at all, and I’ve had trouble with my jumps in the free skate already. If I tried for the quad, I think I’d get so focused on it that I’d mess up somewhere else.”

“Good call. I agree. The points would be nice, but offsetting them with deductions and losing GOE isn’t worth it.”

As promised, Yakov worked them hard, and even Mila responded well without complaint. Yuuri and Viktor were exhausted at their secret practices, but they were ready to skate together in the exhibition. “Yuuri? Normally, exhibition skates are no-pressure, if you don’t think you can do something you skip it, you’re just there to entertain the crowd and you do that best through dancing anyway. Is this going to bother you?”

“A little. If I mess up, it reflects on you, for inviting me to do this with you in the first place. I’ll be okay, as long as I focus on you. I won't let it mess up my short program or free skate, I promise. I've got enough on my mind to do that.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to LA!

“Yuuri.” Viktor poked Yuuri to wake him up as they were landing. “Is it good to be home?”

Yuuri rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked up at viktor. “Huh? This isn’t Hasetsu. Is it? It better not be, that's nowhere near LA!”

Viktor laughed gently and kissed Yuuri's nose. “It’s the city of angels! Therefore, home for my angel.”

“Vitya!” Yuuri started giggling. “You’re ridiculous. If either of us is an angel, it’s you, the wings would explain how you get so much height on your jumps.”

“Either way, we’re here. Time to get up and get off the airplane.”

Los Angeles was quite a bit warmer than St Petersburg in late March. Yuuri was very glad to get to the hotel and get out of his heavy coat. “Do you know when Chris will be here?”

“Later, I don’t know how much later. He said he’d text when his plane gets in. What about Paul?”

“He’s here already, he and Skye went to the Rose Bowl.”

“The what?” Viktor's eyes lit up in interest.

“It’s a football stadium?" Viktor's interest disappeared. "If we let them know our dinner plans, they’ll join us.” Yuuri pulled out his phone when it alerted him to a new text. “Phichit got to come! He brought his medal.”

 

They met in the lobby for dinner. Chris brought Masumi with him. “Where’s Jolanda?” Viktor asked.

“Meeting her real soulmate. She didn’t want a big crowd for it, but if they’re welcome, she and Ottavio will join us some other time,” Masumi said.

“Good luck to her then!” Viktor was interrupted by a gold medal in his face. “Hello, Phichit, congratulations.” He kissed the gold medal and hugged his friend. “Who are we still waiting on?”

“Are Misha and Emiliya joining us?” Yuuri looked around at the crowd. “Paul’s meeting us there with Skye…”

Chris smiled. “Oh, I can’t wait to meet Skye. Paul got so much happier after Four Continents.”

Dinner was a chaotic mess of people – the Russian team, Yuuri, Emiliya, Anya, Chris and Masumi, Paul and Skye, Kamil and Nadiya, Anatolij and Olesya, Phichit, and a surprise late appearance from Sasha. “Hi, Vitya! Hope you don’t mind me crashing the party.”

“Not at all! I’m glad you could come!”

 

Nearly everyone met up after practice the next day for tourism. They spent most of the day in Hollywood, despite the fact that it meant running into reporters around every corner. At least these reporters weren’t much interested in figure skating, or if they were, it was as fans. Paul and Skye were the most popular, as the host country’s top representatives, but Viktor and Yuuri certainly had their share of fans.

Later, as word started getting around, the figure skating reporters started to find them, too. “Is it always like this?” Masumi asked after they got stopped for what felt like the millionth time for pictures and “just a couple quick questions”.

“Not always. But it’s Worlds, and we did decide to go to Hollywood, so…” Yuuri shrugged. “At least they’ve been mostly well-behaved.”

The first day of skating was ice dance and pairs. Chris was going to watch Masumi, but told Viktor and Yuuri to go on and have fun somewhere else. “Masumi hates the compulsory dance. He says it’s the most boring part of the competition. Watch the original dance instead, it’s right before our free skate so we’ll be there anyway.”

Viktor and Yuuri took the kids to the zoo. Yuri was much happier with this zoo than the last one – in addition to lions, this one had jaguars, ocelots, servals, and Yuri’s favorite, tigers. On the way out to the cats, though, he got distracted by the bears. “What? I’m Russian. Bears are kind of our thing. Cats are better though.”

Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s arm. “They have guinea pigs! That’s kind of like hamsters!”

“Okay. Vitya, we’ll meet you at the tigers?”

Yuri rolled his eyes at Phichit. “You have hamsters at home. You should come see the tigers, they’re way cooler.”

“I’ll see the tigers!" Phichit's eyes twinkled with mischief. "It’s just that in Thailand, tigers are common, so they’re kind of boring.”

“No they’re not. Tigers aren't common anywhere.”

“Who are you gonna believe, some boring book, or someone who actually lives there?”

“The book doesn’t make it his life’s purpose to mess with people.” Yuri stuck out his tongue at Phichit.

“Awww, you’re no fun.” Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s hand and dragged him off to the guinea pigs.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worlds - Short Program.

The early group competed in the morning, so Yuuri and Viktor slept in. There were a couple surprisingly good scores, but nothing that even Yuuri couldn’t expect to beat. Yuuri was in the next-to-last group to compete, along with Georgi, Chris, Paul, and Masato. Viktor and Misha were in the last group.

Georgi was the first to skate in their group, and he put up a very respectable score. Paul was close, but didn’t quite beat him for the day. Chris was next. Yuuri was up after him, so he and Viktor went out to watch Chris skate. Chris absolutely killed his program, catapulting him way out in front. “That was amazing!” Yuuri said as he headed out for the ice.

“Thanks – now go match it.” Chris patted Yuuri’s back and headed for the Kiss and Cry.

Yuuri was nervous, and it showed a little bit as he started. He played it safe throughout his program, focusing on his performance instead of on the technical elements. Nothing spectacular, but he hit all his jumps and put forth a good performance.

Yakov’s criticism focused entirely on the technical elements. That wasn’t a surprise. Yuuri would never have to do this program again, which was fine with him, as he was a little sick of performing it. His choice to focus on performance paid off – thanks to a strong performance score, he earned a personal best at 81, just barely beating Christophe’s 80.

Chris was right there to congratulate him. “That’s great, Yuuri! I’m gonna beat you in the Free Skate, but you did so well today!”

“I’m so proud of you!” Viktor kissed him quickly. “Let’s go, we don’t want to distract anyone from Zemin.”

Zemin had a stumble that caused him to drop below Paul, but Masato did well, taking the lead from Yuuri. “No worse than eighth after the short program, Yuuri, that’s amazing!” Viktor hugged Yuuri, and then headed out for his group’s warmup.

“Congratulations, Yuuri,” Georgi said. “I am very glad you’re not going to compete for Russia.”

“Thanks! You did well, too. I really enjoyed watching your skate.”

The last group started with Kamil. He did well, but came in behind Chris. Viktor and Yuuri walked out with Misha, who took the top spot from Masato. They stayed out to watch Kaleb, since Viktor was performing after him. Kaleb’s performance suffered a bit, and he dropped below Georgi.

The wizard’s last curse began beautifully, and Viktor got very into character, destroying the people who had wronged him. His performance was intense and beautiful, and when Viktor landed his final combination, the crowd went crazy.

Yakov had trouble making himself heard as he gave Viktor his lecture. It made Yuuri smile. Two years ago, when Viktor invited him to Worlds, if someone had told him that he would be in the Kiss and Cry with Viktor listening to Yakov tell him off for sloppy transitions and bad edges, as Viktor’s competition… he would probably have died from how ridiculous it sounded. His smile got even bigger when Viktor’s score came up – 89. A personal best for him as well, and well out in front of Misha.

Yuuri hugged Viktor. “Wow!”

Misha hugged Viktor as well. “Don’t get too comfortable up on top. I’m taking it back.”

“Of course you are.”

They left the Kiss and Cry as Aaron’s music started. They made it back to the holding room just in time to see him fall. He never quite recovered, finishing below Zemin even. Bin was the last skater, and he came in just behind Misha. Viktor was first, Misha second. Yuuri realized with a bit of a shock that he was in fifth. Misha hugged him. “Yakov’s going to be happy. Three skaters in the final group at Worlds!”

“I believe the JSF is probably happy, too, Yuuri. You’ve certainly repaid their faith in you so far.” Viktor hugged him again. “Shall we go face the media? Where’s Chris, he’s final group too, he should come with us.”

Yuuri shook his head. “Chris already left, after our group was done. He wanted to be done with the media in time to watch you.”

The media was very eager to ask questions. “Yuuri! We’ve been looking for you, where have you been?”

“Viktor came to watch me, so I stayed to watch him.”

“Well, Viktor did very well, of course. But so did you! Fifth place, how does that feel?”

Yuuri stopped and thought for a moment. How did it feel? Right now, standing with Viktor and Misha, he was still riding the high, but he knew that wouldn’t last much longer. “Odd. I don’t think it’s really sunk in yet, and I’m kind of hoping it doesn’t until after tomorrow’s free skate.”

“When you hope to do well and earn a medal?”

“That would certainly be nice, but I don’t expect it to happen. My free skate’s base value is enough lower than too many of my competitors that I expect to drop a bit tomorrow. I just hope I don’t drop too much.” Not to mention that at some point between now and then, reality would sink in and he would have a bit of a meltdown.

“What do you think, Viktor? Do you think your soulmate can earn a medal tomorrow?”

Viktor looked closely at Yuuri. “I think he can, if he performs perfectly, but he’ll need a bit of help from others making mistakes. As he says, his base value is lower than the top competitors – and that’s nothing for him to be ashamed of, he’s very young to be here, and he hasn’t been training for seniors as long as the rest of us. Nine months of training is hard to make up in three!”

“You expect to medal, of course. Gold?”

“I hope so! I’ve got a good lead, and I’m confident in my free skate. Misha here thinks he can beat me, but we shall see. Cao Bin beat me two years ago, so I’m certainly not going to overlook him.”

Misha smirked. “I can beat you.”

“Is that a challenge, Misha?” a reporter asked.

Misha shrugged. “Sure, why not? What do you say, Viktor, loser buys the winner lunch for a week?”

Viktor put a finger to his lips. “Free skate only, or overall?”

“Overall, that’s the one that matters in the end.”

“Deal!” Viktor and Misha shook hands on it.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Skate brings both heartbreak and joy. Also, more silly media rumors!

They were on their way back to the hotel from dinner when Yuuri could feel it starting, poking at the back of his brain. At the hotel, Yuuri got the one extra bit of pressure he needed – Mari called. “Hey. Good skate today. Sorry I missed it, flight delay.”

“Wait, what? You’re coming to LA?” Yuuri reached for Viktor with his free hand. “I thought you were going to stay in Hasetsu to help Yuuko and Takeshi! Their wedding’s less than a month away, I’ll have other world championships!” He hoped, anyway. Now that he said it, that seemed awfully presumptuous. What if he hurt himself too badly between now and then? What if he blew this so badly the JSF lost its faith in him? What if Viktor broke up with him and he couldn’t skate anymore because of how tangled up with Viktor skating had become? Okay, that last one was probably unlikely. Viktor wasn’t going anywhere.

…But what if he did?

“Yeah, but this is your first one, and Vitya’s about to win his first gold and I wanted to be here for it. Yuuko and Takeshi wanted to come too, but Yuuko’s mom wouldn’t let them. I fly back to Japan pretty much right after the free skate, so I’m not missing too much wedding planning, and Takeshi’s perfectly capable of standing up for himself and Yuuko without me.”

“Oh. Do you have a room?”

“Vitya’s sister’s letting me crash on the extra bed in hers. Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay.” Yuuri hung up. He let Viktor lead him to their room.

Viktor made him sit on the bed, and then crouched in front of him. “Yuuri. Everyone’s expecting you to drop tomorrow. Don’t worry about anyone’s expectations. Go, skate your best, and everything else will take care of itself. I will be right there at the side of the rink to watch you, so skate for me and Yakov. You do that all the time.”

Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s hug, letting Viktor’s confidence and love sink in. It helped. Some. “Mari flew in just to watch us.”

“Of course she did. It’s your first time at Worlds!”

“She wants to see you win your first world championship, too. She didn’t just come for me.”

“There you go then. Less pressure on you.” Viktor got up and got Yuuri’s laptop. “Let’s watch a movie. Pick something good.”

“Have you seen _Reign of Fire_?”

“No?”

“Good.” Yuuri loaded NetFlix. “It’s not a good movie, but I think you’ll enjoy it anyway.”

 

Watching the ice dancing was fun. It was very different from what Yuuri and Viktor were used to watching on the ice – much more about the dance than the tricks – but it was nice. Masumi and Jolanda were in twelfth starting the day, and moved up to tenth after. Anatolij and Olesya were sixth and stayed in sixth.

Yuuri’s nerves, which had disappeared watching Viktor cheer for the dragons in the movie, came back as he was getting dressed. Viktor noticed and came over to ask Yuuri to help with his hair ribbons. Yuuri agreed, grateful for the distraction. “Me and Yakov. We’re the only audience that matters,” Viktor reminded him.

“I know. I’ll be okay. I just…” Yuuri took a couple of deep breaths. “Thank you.”

Groups one and two did as expected. Paul was the first skater Yuuri paid attention to. He did reasonably well, but wasn’t quite able to get past Zemin. Kaleb, right after him, put forth a good skate, claiming first place. Georgi started out well, but had a bad fall, which dropped him way down in the rankings. Kamil was the last in the group, and though he skated well, he wasn’t able to catch Kaleb. Chris skated first in the final group, and he took over the lead.

Then it was Yuuri’s turn. As promised, Viktor walked out with him. Things went wrong almost right away, as Yuuri fell hard on the first jump of the program. After his fourth jump with none of them quite going right, although no more falls, Yuuri gave up. This was not going to be a good program. Oddly enough, that relaxed him, and he started doing better. With pretty much nothing to lose, he absolutely nailed his final jump.

He could have done so much better. He did not want to see the disappointment on Viktor’s face, or Yakov’s. He kept his eyes down on the stuffed animals and flowers as he skated over, stopping to pick up a hamster. That, at least, made him smile a little. Yakov didn’t hold back, ripping into Yuuri’s mistakes and flaws… but that was somewhat comforting as well. When his score popped, though, Yuuri stared in shock. It wasn’t as bad as he’d feared. He hadn’t beaten Chris, but he had beaten Kaleb for second place currently – he could not finish worse than sixth.

Masato skated next. Barring a horrible implosion, Japan was likely to earn the three slots at the Olympics they’d hoped for, and Masato delivered another strong performance. He beat Chris by quite a large margin. Yuuri pulled himself together during Bin’s performance, getting ready to walk out with Viktor and Misha. “Are you okay, Yuuri?” Viktor whispered. “You don’t have to come out with us if you’d rather stay back here.”

“I’m coming. Don’t worry about me. Focus on yourself. Free lunch for a week!”

Bin had taken the lead from Masato, and Misha, despite a good performance, couldn’t quite take it from Bin. Viktor stuck his tongue out at Misha as he passed him on his way to the ice. The dragon soared, smashing and burning everything it could get its claws on. Viktor rampaged through the ice. Watching him, Yuuri finally felt the awfulness settle out. Listening to Yakov talk to Viktor afterward, he was almost laughing. Viktor’s score popped up – Mari had at least gotten to see one of the two things she came out for. He was the new world champion.

There was a bit of a line to kiss the medal. Chris, Phichit, Misha, and Sasha all took a turn. Yuuri got to go last, so that he could stay beside Viktor when they finally turned around to acknowledge the reporters who had gathered.

“Viktor, what’s better, the world championship or the week of free lunches?”

Viktor and Misha looked at each other and both of them burst into laughter. “World Championship. That’s a first. I’ve won bets against Misha before.”

“Yuuri, you were clearly disappointed in yourself. Does finishing as high as you did anyway make you feel better or worse?”

“Much better. If I’d skated better, maybe I would have beaten Chris, but I wouldn’t have caught up to Hokama-san. It changes nothing for the JSF that I was sixth instead of fifth, sixth is still a very impressive place for being here for the first time.”

“Do you think you’ll be invited to skate in the exhibition?”

Yuuri was very careful not to look at Viktor. “I don’t think so, given that Viktor will be there as the gold medalist and our exhibition skates are basically the same. As an audience member, I would prefer to see a different program than see the same skate twice.”

“Viktor could do his ninja program that he did at the Grand Prix Finals, couldn’t he?”

“He could, but in that case, we had both earned our spot in the exhibition. This time, I would rather see the spot go to another skater.”

“Viktor? What do you think?”

“I think that as much as I love to watch my Yuuri skate, if he doesn’t feel that he belongs in the exhibition, then I will gladly stand behind him and support his choice.”

“Is there any truth to the rumor that you plan to propose to him during your exhibition skate?”

Now Viktor and Yuuri did look at each other, and both burst out laughing. Viktor recovered first to answer. “No. This is the first either of us have heard of that. Although I do have to admit it sounds like the kind of thing I would do!”

“There are also rumors that the two of you are planning a wedding for next month in Hasetsu. Can you comment on that?”

Yuuri fielded this one. “There is a grain of truth to that. My good friend Yuuko is marrying her soulmate next month, and they’ve called to ask my opinion, and my sister Mari is heavily involved in the preparations. So, yes, there is a wedding in Hasetsu next month, but it is not mine and Viktor’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Reign of Fire_ is a postapocalyptic movie. The apocalypse: DRAGONS.
> 
> Also, I may not be updating tomorrow. If I do, it will be very late.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save the princess! <3

Despite his words to the press, Yuuri did still feel bad about how he’d done. He tried to hide it, but he couldn’t entirely forget that he’d started off his first senior Worlds by, literally, falling on his face. He’d have to work very hard to redeem himself next season.

Thankfully, Viktor didn’t give him much of a chance to think about it. He had a gold medal, a world championship, and most of his friends in one place. They were celebrating! “This country is so ridiculous about alcohol,” Viktor complained. Misha, Emiliya, and Masumi were the only ones old enough to actually buy some. At least Yuuri wasn’t the only one under eighteen, so he didn’t feel responsible for the fact that they couldn’t go to a lot of clubs. In the end, they just took over the roof of the hotel.

Skye was the first to call it a night, since she had to skate the next afternoon, followed by Masumi and Chris, Jolanda and Ottavio, and Anatolij and Olesya. Georgi and Anya took the kids with them when they left – Yurio was already asleep, and Georgi carried him. Yuuri, Paul, and Sasha stayed to clean up as everyone else started to leave. Viktor stayed, too, but he was quite drunk, and Yuuri made him just stay out of the way of the cleaners.

Helping Viktor navigate the stairs in his state was fun. At least he was a happy and cooperative drunk, going along with whatever Yuuri asked him to do to the best of his ability in his state. Yuuri got him into bed, where he turned into an octopus. “So good to me, taking care of me. Next time, it’s your turn.”

Yuuri patted Viktor's arm. “I’m not getting drunk in public, Viktor. Not for a while, anyway. You have fun.”

Viktor sighed and snuggled in closer. “Have I told you I want to marry you? Because I do. Marry you, get to hold you like this every night…”

“You’ve told me.”

“Good. You should know that. Love you.” Viktor drifted off, leaving Yuuri to shake his head fondly at his soulmate's sap.

 

Viktor and Yuuri both slept late the next day. Yuuri watched Viktor try to figure out how a coffee cup worked in amusement. “How much do you remember from last night?”

“Not much.” Viktor finally managed to get some coffee in his mouth. “Is there something you need me to remember?”

“No, you’re a sappy drunk. It was kind of cute. Do you want to go watch the ladies’ skate, or explore the city?”

Viktor's eyes lit up. “City! We can go watch Skye’s free skate tomorrow. I want to go to Knott’s Berry Farm!”

“With a hangover?”

“I’m Russian. I’m having my coffee. I’ll be fine!”

Quite a few of the others joined them for rides and fun. Paul stayed behind to watch Skye skate, the ice dancers stayed behind because they had their free dance that night, but everyone else went and had a great time. Since the park closed early in the winter, there was plenty of time to get back to watch the free dance. Masumi and Jolanda didn’t quite make it to the podium, but they got close, finishing in fourth. Skye was in fourteenth after the short program, and quite the crowd turned out to cheer for her during the free skate the next day. She finished twelfth, which she was quite pleased with.

 

The morning of the exhibition skate, Yuuri had butterflies in his stomach. He hadn’t been invited to skate, and there were some fans who were upset about that even after Yuuri’s interview.

Yuuri got a few odd looks in the changing room when he put on his own costume and skates instead of just helping Viktor. Chris nearly burst into laughter, but was able to get it under control before anyone but Yuuri noticed. He winked at Yuuri.

Viktor took the ice alone, but Yuuri joined him quickly. Yuuri shut out the crowd and focused entirely on Viktor. That made it easier for him to keep his focus and remember the new choreography. Viktor was the hero, Yuuri the princess he had come to rescue. When they came to a stop, Viktor scooped Yuuri up to hold bridal-style and kissed him. After all, the fairy tale ends with a wedding and living happily ever after, right? Now Yuuri could pay attention to the crowd, and it was deafening.

They didn’t make it three steps out before reporters found them. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Since Yuuri was confirmed to be competing for Japan. We’d played around some with pair skating and ice dance moves when we were choreographing the program, so when we realized we’d be competing against each other, we thought this would be a fun surprise for everyone!”

“It certainly was! That ending pose, was that a hint at future plans?”

“Kinda. We are not engaged, the only timeline we’ve set is that we’re waiting at least two years, but we have started talking about getting married and looking into what we need to do to make sure everything’s handled properly and filed correctly in both Russia and Japan.”

“Why at least two years?”

“Well, I want to be eighteen, and then my birthday falls right at the beginning of the busy season for skaters. Viktor made clear that he wasn’t coming to the wedding if Yakov couldn’t too.”

“Why wait for eighteen?”

“Honestly? Because it makes the paperwork easier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably wrap this up tomorrow with the Nishigori wedding. Should I keep going?


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuko and Takeshi get married. Awwww.

The Hamster Brigade was, for once, the group responsible for the internet meltdown over Viktuuri. Their excitement was uncontainable. Of course, there were idiots. “If Yuuri really believed he and Viktor were soulmates, why would he want to wait until after he’s had his dream?” The hamsters were all over that, but it made Viktor a little insecure. “You do believe, don’t you?”

“Viktor, I’ve known you for over two years now, and I was a fan for a long time before that. Even if I thought that you were somehow capable of the malice and deception it would take to do something like this, there’s still the little thing where you take soulbonds way too seriously to mess around with them like that. If I don’t dream of you on my eighteenth birthday, something’s gone screwy with our bond, it’s not you lying to me. It’s been a long time since my anxiety’s even tried attacking me on that one.”

Of course, there were people insisting that they were engaged, despite what Yuuri felt was a clear denial. Yuuri and Viktor both just shook their heads and laughed, and got an official statement denying their engagement out through the publicists that ended up doing very little good.

Yakov and Mila left for Mila’s competitions only a couple days after they got back. Viktor and Yuuri left at the same time to go to Hasetsu for Yuuko and Takeshi’s wedding. “It’s very different from a Russian wedding. For one thing, it’s only one day.”

Viktor grinned. “For another thing, there’s less public drunkenness? I know enough about Japanese culture to know that much.”

“Yeah, there’s some drinking, but you’re not supposed to get drunk. There’s usually one or two people who do anyway. I think my dad and Minako have that covered.” Yuuri winked.

 

The morning of the wedding, Yuuri went to help Takeshi get ready. The wedding began with a temple ceremony attended only by Yuuko and Takeshi’s immediate families and grandparents. Viktor and the Katsukis prepared Yu-Topia for the reception afterward. While they were waiting, Viktor got a call from Mila - she'd gotten bronze at her competition. Viktor passed that along to Yuuri. As extended family and friends started to arrive, Viktor helped them find their seats.

Viktor was rather surprised to see Yuuko in a white dress. It looked beautiful on her, he just thought she’d wear something more… Japanese. “Western stuff is trendy. Besides, it’s probably annoying her mom. She wore a kimono for the temple part. I’m sure Takeshi’s sister took pictures.”

The party started with Yuuko and Takeshi presenting gifts to their parents. Then there was food, and while everyone was eating, people got up to give speeches. As they ate, Yuuri started getting nervous. Between speakers, Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. It’s nearly my turn to go talk. I know what I’m going to say and you’d think after the last couple years, talking to people I’ve known all my life would be easy, but it’s not.”

Yuuri’s turn came after a great-uncle had congratulated the couple and told stories about Yuuko’s childhood that would prepare her to be a good wife. “Yuuko and I have known each other since we were very young. She’s been a good friend, always supportive of whatever I tried and willing to help to the best of her ability. When my life changed so dramatically a couple years ago, Yuuko was one of the first people to help me figure out what I needed and what I wanted. She’s a great friend, and from watching my family as a child and watching my friends starting to marry, one of the things I’ve learned is that couples that last have a solid friendship that everything else has been built on.

“Takeshi and I didn’t get along very well at first, but now I consider him to be one of the best friends I’ve got. His father coached me through the early part of my career, and his mother and sister have always treated me as family. The Nishigori family has always had my back, and I am very pleased to know that Takeshi’s soulmate is someone who will continue that. Takeshi quit competing, but he’s still continued skating, and he wants to be a coach himself. I’ve seen him working with children at the rink, and I think he’ll be a good coach, and that that experience will make him a good father. Thanks to Takeshi’s guidance, the Nishigori family will always have my back.

“Yuuko and Takeshi are an inspiration. Their friendship, their support of each other, their respect for each other, fate did an excellent job in choosing them for each other.”

Yuuri sat back down, and Viktor squeezed his hand again. “That was lovely!”

“Thanks. My dad helped me write it. He wouldn’t let me put anything in there about being glad that they’re marrying each other so that I didn’t have to give two speeches for two weddings.”

The party continued through several more speakers. After the last person had spoken, some people started congratulating the newlyweds and leaving. Viktor looked to Yuuri. "We stay."

"Your parents just left..."

"Look around. Everyone who's still here is around Yuuko and Takeshi's age. Celebration with their friends. Mari's probably going to be the oldest person here. This part's more fun, although still formal and very quiet compared to a Russian wedding."

 

That night, as Viktor prepared for bed, he had a question for Yuuri. “When it’s our turn, do you want to do Russian, Japanese, or both?”

“Both?”

“Create some kind of hybrid of the two. Or do one of each, I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

Yuuri shrugged. “I… have no idea. I’ll have to think about that. I don't know about Russian weddings, but Japanese weddings tend to be very expensive.”

"Russian weddings can be, just in alcohol cost alone, but we can afford it easily. Don't worry about the cost, just think about what you want to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this part of the story. Watch for "What Dreams May Come" to start on Monday! (I'm spending something like eleven hours in a car with my family and without internet, so while I should be able to get some writing done, I am not going to be able to post anything.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions for ships you'd like to see in this 'verse, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Already done: Otayuri, Leoji, Christmas (Chris and Mystery Man Masumi), Milasara and Emimike, Chulacometti, Makkachin/Vicchan, Marichu, Seungchuchu, Minami/Yurio/Otabek, Christophe/Georgi, Phiciaociao, Yakov/Lilia, JJBella, Chris/Paul, Phichuuri+, Paul/Rykov.  
> On the list to write in whatever order I get ideas for them: Otachu, Plinami, JJ/Seung Gil, Phichit/Leo/Guang Hong, Mari/Kokei, JJBek, Yakov/Nikolai, Mila/Phichit, Yurio/Phichit, Yuuko/Takeshi/Seung Gil, Chris/Viktuuri.


End file.
